LA VENGANZA después de amanecer
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Los actos de grandeza solo se reconocen, cuando cambian el transcurso de las cosas ¿Que hubiese pasado si hubiesen enfrentado a los Vulturi con lucha? ¿Los Vulturi hicieron daño a mas vampiros? ¿Y si los otros fueran familia de los Cullen?
1. Un grito en la noche

Hola chicas!

Bueno, esta vez vengo con nueva historia y además volviendo a los orígenes. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía de un Edward vampiro, pero a mi hermana de sangre jejeje se le ocurrió una idea y bueno pues la hemos escrito. Ella nunca había escrito sobre la saga de crepúsculo. Sin embargo, creo que la idea que tuvo fue buenísima. Ella la compartió conmigo y entre las dos la hemos hecho posible. Espero que nos deis esta oportunidad a nosotras dos juntas. Muchas me leéis a mi sola en muchos de mis tantos fics y bueno espero que esta idea os atraiga tanto o más.

Las actus serán los Lunes.

La historia esta registrada. NO al plagio

Gracias a todas las lectoras que me seguís siempre. Espero una vez más emocionaros, haceros reír o lo que os proboque este fic. Kiss. Desam.

No hay prologo, la historia empieza desde el capitulo uno, solo una pequeña intro.

* * *

**Los actos de grandeza solo se reconocen, cuando cambian el transcurso de las cosas ¿Que hubiese pasado si hubiesen enfrentado a los Vulturi con lucha? ¿Los Vulturi hicieron daño a mas vampiros? ¿Y si los otros fueran familia de los Cullen?**

**No todo es lo que parece...**

_Capitulo uno. Un grito en la noche._

Año-1918. 

**Carlisle se encontraba trabajando en el hospital a altas horas de la noche. Dentro de su fuero interno discurría un gran dilema, estaba solo y llevaba así mucho tiempo. Era su oportunidad de encontrar un compañero. Tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, con los gemelos del ala oeste, pero… ¿con cual?**

**El frágil y gentil Edward o el inquieto Chase. La madre de los chicos, le pidió en su último aliento que hiciera algo por ellos, pero si lo hacía... ¿que seria lo correcto, uno o los dos? Después de dos largas horas recorriendo su estudio, la chimenea ya consumía las últimas ramas que había echado y entre sus manos, llevaba su segunda taza. Esta contenía un líquido de un rojo intenso. Mientras seguía caminando por la sala, llegó a la conclusión de que convertir a los dos, era lo mejor, así se tendrían el uno al otro.**

**Con todo el sigilo con el que fue capaz, trasportó a los muchachos a su casa. Su hogar estaba bastante cerca del hospital. Por unas viejas calles adoquinadas, las luces de los faroles prácticamente no se veían, eso era buena señal, así no habría miradas intrusas durante su recorrido. Al llegar a su edificio algo destartalado, y con las paredes desconchadas debido a lo mal que estaba todo en aquellos momentos, suspiró y rezó para que nadie oyera nada. **

**Entró rápidamente en casa para no ser visto. Era un piso pequeño de dos dormitorios, un comedor, equipado con un simple y desgastado sofá color caoba, con las patas retorcidas y un cojín celeste de plumas, situado en el brazo izquierdo. Había una pequeña mesa con tres sillas de alto respaldo, tapizadas en beige y la pequeña ventana que enfocaba las antiguas vías del ferrocarril.**

**Colocó al más débil en el sofá y fue con el otro a la habitación de invitados. Lo único que contenía, era una vieja cómoda y la cama de cuerpo y medio. Dejó al chico en la cama y fue al comedor a atender primero a Edward.**

**-No sufras, muchacho. Todo pasará en tres días -Le dijo al oído, pensando en lo que él había pasado en su momento. Tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño, pero acertado mordisco. Acto seguido entró en la habitación.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? monstruo inmundo…**

**-¡Vaya! creo que no estabas tan mal como creía. Verás, tu hermano se esta muriendo y esto, es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlo.- Apuntó el médico.**

**Se quedó observando al muchacho. Tenía unos intensos ojos azules, su rostro era claro, pero con un intenso brillo. Tenía el pelo color bronce, pero la ira que había en su mirada, fue lo que mas le impactó.**

**-No te acerques a mí, o te arrancare las tripas. Seas lo que seas…- Podría estar asustado, pero prefería sacar su ira para amenazarlo.**

**-Pobre muchacho, ya no sabes lo que dices. Deliras y crees que has visto lo que no es.- Carlisle estaba lleno de paciencia y aquello dejó al muchacho descolocado. **

**-¿Lo que no es? Creo que se perfectamente lo que he visto. Nos has arrastrado hasta aquí desde el hospital, nos has encerrado en tu cochambrosa casa, para hacer no se que rollo satánico que practiques. Lo has hecho con él, y ahora quieres hacerlo conmigo.- Carlisle negaba con la cabeza, mientras escuchaba las acusaciones que hacia sobre él.**

**-No te confundas jovencito. Yo solo hice lo que pensaba que era mejor para vosotros, pero veo que contigo me he equivocado.**

**-¿Equivocado? Dices equivocado… ¿En que te has equivocado, en que pensaste que estaba moribundo y podrías hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quisieras? ¡Pues no! No tocarás nada de mí.**

**-Está bien, Chase. No me acercare a ti, y ahora si me disculpas… tengo que atender a Edward.-**

**Se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso energético hasta el sofá. Chase se incorporó de la cama, y fue a duras penas hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, el cual se retorcía violentamente y daba fuertes chillidos de dolor.**

**-¿Que le pasa, que le has hecho engendro de Satanás?- Chase estaba malhumorado y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas mientras gritaba al doctor y miraba a su hermano. **

**-Salvarlo únicamente. Eso en un par de días, estará bien. Francamente estará mejor que tú. Será más fuerte, más hábil y más rápido. Nada, ni nadie, le harán enfermar.**

**-Tú estás loco. Aléjate de él. Aléjate de mí.**

**Carlisle hizo lo que el muchacho le pidió. Se marchó al hospital, y no regresó hasta dos días después. Mientras en el discurso de esos dos días, Edward gritaba y se retorcía. Chase le limpiaba el sudor y cuidaba de él como podía, pero Carlisle volvió y Edward despertó.**

**-¡Que! ¿Como va?- Preguntó el médico cuando entró al comedor.**

**-No lo sé, hace un rato que esta callado y quieto. Ni siquiera se mueve.- Chase miraba a su hermano con preocupación. **

**-Eso es buena señal. Significa que todo ha terminado.- Carlisle se frotó su barbilla.**

**-¡Terminado! ¿El que ha terminado? ¡Tú lo has matado!- Chase gritaba mientras decía aquellas palabras. Realmente estaba preocupado por su hermano gemelo.**

**-No esta muerto, simplemente ahora es otro.**

**-Hambre.- La suave voz de Edward, se escuchó en la sala. **

**-¿Cómo, ha dicho algo?- Chase miraba a Carlisle algo incrédulo.**

**-Si, ha dicho que tiene hambre. Yo en tu lugar me alejaría de él. Ahora no es seguro para ti.**

**-Tú estás mal. ¿Como no va a ser seguro para mi?- Lo miró intensamente.- Que es mi hermano.- Se quejó el joven.**

**-Es tu hermano…- Carlisle habló lento y tranquilo.- Pero es un vampiro- Vio el movimiento de Edward y Carlisle gritó !ALÉJATE! mirando a Chase.**

**Demasiado tarde. Edward se había abalanzado sobre su presa a una velocidad sobrenatural. Bebía la sangre de su hermano. Notaba como su cuerpo se hacia más y más fuerte conforme se alimentaba. Carlisle se lo quitó de las manos e hizo lo que pudo con él. Mientras, veía como poco a poco los ojos del muchacho se iban apagando y los del otro le pedían más.**

"**¿Que me has hecho? después de lo que he hecho por ti… ¿como me haces esto? Me estás matando."**

**Eso fue lo último que se le pasó por la mente a Chase antes de desvanecerse.**

**Tres días es lo que tardó en despertar, pero todo era diferente. Algo había cambiado. Notaba una quemazón en la garganta y sed, mucha sed. Los ruidos de su alrededor, eran muy intensos. Escuchaba la voz de su hermano el la sala de al lado, pero era como si estuviera en el mismo dormitorio a escasos centímetros.**

**-¿Y que le digo? Lo siento hermanito, no era mi intención. Tenia hambre y tu estabas hay y pensé… ¡Vaya que suerte, carne fresca!- Dijo levantando las manos al aire- Venga ya no querrá escucharme. Es más, yo no lo escucharía.**

**Carlisle se acercó despacio a Edward y habló tranquilamente. Las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en sus ojos.**

**-Vamos, Edward. No seas así, no te castigues a ti mismo. Yo hablaré con él. Lo entenderá, ya lo verás.**

**-¿Entenderlo?- Preguntó Edward aún exaltado.- Esto es de locos.-Puntualizó.- Somos vampiros y vegetarianos. Además, que quieres que entienda ¿oso o mapache?- Edward seguía con un tono bastante burlón en ese momento.- Tú eliges colega.- Señaló la habitación donde estaba su gemelo.**

**- Oh.- Exclamó Carlisle ante sus palabras.- Si que es bastante variopinto tu punto de vista.- Se descojonó mientras lo decía. **

**-Pues ya me dirás lo que piensas hacer. Chase es bastante radical con sus ideas y siempre lo ha sido.-Agregó.- Lo tienes bastante difícil, si pretendes hacerlo entrar en razón.**

**-Hablaré con él nada más despierte.- Carlisle lo miró ahora duramente.- Acostúmbrate a lo que eres.**

**-Vampiro- Comentó Edward mientras miraba la sala.- Conque eso es lo que soy.- Miró a Carlisle.- Lo que somos.- Señaló a la habitación y después a él.- Unos mugrientos y asquerosos chupa sangres, y encima con dieta a base de mapaches. ¡Por dios! ¿Pero en que mundo vivo?- Preguntó furioso.- Si es que se puede decir que estoy vivo.**

**-Shhht….- Carlisle se llevó el dedo a la boca en gesto de silencio.- Calla, Edward. Me parece que el proceso ha finalizado.**

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación, donde se encontraba Chase se escuchó como dos sillas se movían y dos pares de pisadas se acercaban hacia la puerta.**

**-Chase ¿estás bien?-Era la voz de Edward ¿pero que le pasaba? ¿Por qué parecía que hablara con música? Él siempre había sido muy seco al hablar.**

**-Deja, Edward, déjame a mi.- Chase escuchó otra voz detrás de la puerta.- Hijo ¿como te encuentras?- Carlisle esperó una respuesta, mientras abría la puerta y miraba a Chase.**

**-¿Hijo?.- Preguntó Chase.- Yo no soy tu hijo, es más, yo ya no se siquiera lo que soy. -Se miró las manos y no sabía si eran las suyas. Las veía fuertes y de un color diferente.**

**Chase miró a su hermano ¿Qué le había pasado? Era blanco como el mármol, sus brazos y torso estaban más definidos. Marcaba pecho bajo esa camiseta color caqui y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso. Carlisle se sentó a su lado y empezó a soltarle un largo discurso.**

**-Yo nací…- Chase lo interrumpió.**

**-Y a mí que me importa donde naciste.- Dijo Chase cabreado y perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía Carlisle. **

**-Entonces me mordió y me escondí.- Carlisle sabía que no le estaba prestando mucha atención. **

**-No se podía haber podrido como las patatas.- Dijo hacía su camiseta. **

**-Entonces… nadé.- Carlisle miró a Chase para ver si se había enterado de algo. **

**-Qué pena que no se hubiese ahogado. – Le dijo mirándolo con sarcasmo.**

**-Y en Italia conocí a los Vulturi.**

**-Los Vulturi, suena a comida italiana ¿qué tal sabrá?- Chase no dejaba de hablar para él mismo. **

**-Volví y me dedique a la medicina.**

**-Querrá decir a la asesinicina.- Chase se tocó al barbilla y miró el techo.**

**-Y ahora, estáis vosotros ¿qué opinas de todo esto?- Carlisle miró con duda a Chase.**

**-Eee… verás, si te soy sincero… estaba pensando es otra cosa y no me ha quedado muy claro lo que has dicho, pero bueno déjame solo que necesito pensar.**

**Después de dos o tres horas en aquella habitación, Chase, se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que ya no era él y Edward, ya no era Edward. Así que decidió que no podía quedarse. Tenía que marcharse lejos. No sabía dónde, pero tenía claro que tenía que ser lejos y sin despedidas, porque ya no tenía ningún hermano del que despedirse. **

**Chase cogió sus pocas cosas y salió por la ventana. Estuvo deambulando durante días sin ningún rumbo. El tiempo fue y volvió sin nada importante que él pudiera coger, hasta que encontró a la persona que le hizo compañía.**

**

* * *

**

Pues nada, el capi uno ya est a subido... asi que si os ha gustado ya sabeis dadle al botoncito verde... nos vemos la semana que viene.

Patri: Hola jejej bueno... yo tambien soy madre y tambien me ocupa mucho tiempo, tu tranquila... mi nombre es Desamparados. Es un nombre Velanciano... de la virgen de los desamparados. Soy de España... Valencia... jejejej y en unos dias empezamos aqui las fallas... jejeje y bueno gracias por tus palabras en el fic de asesino a sueldo. Espero verte por este fic también un besazo wapa y muchas gracias por tus palabras.


	2. Los Black

**Los Black**

**Año 1940.**

**Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que partió de la casa de Carlisle. Chase se alimentaba de los animales que encontraba por el camino. Esa magnifica idea, la había sacado de Carlisle porque no quería ser un asqueroso asesino. Recordó haberla escuchado durante un momento de lucidez antes de marchar. Eran las nueve de la noche se sentía realmente solo. Tenía miedo de acercarse a la gente por su condición, y a la misma vez lo deseaba con ansias. **

**Poco a poco el tiempo siguió pasando y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, llevaba deambulando sin vida veintidós años. Alguna vez había pasado por su mente el recuerdo de su hermano y de lo que habían sido. Sus recuerdos eran muy vagos, pero se esforzaba en no olvidar a su gemelo Edward. **

**Chase caminaba entre aquellos arboles frondosos. Un deseo irrefrenable se había apoderado de su cuerpo y decidió seguir la pista de su hermano. Necesitaba verle aunque fuera de lejos y saber que estaba bien. Cuando al fin divisó a un grupo de vampiros, supo a ciencia cierta que aquel era su gemelo. **

**Por un instante se extrañó al verlo al lado del hombre que los transformó y además con tres personas más a su lado. Chase se giró sobre si mismo y decidió que ya era suficiente. Su hermano estaba bien y no lo echaba de menos.**

**Se alejó rápidamente entre los frondosos arboles a una velocidad sobrehumana. Correr de aquella forma lo hacía sentir libre. Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos y creyó escuchar unos aullidos de lobo. Chase suspiró y giró de nuevo pensando que su hermano estaba en un grave peligro. **

**Al llegar al claro donde los había visto un minuto antes, se dio cuenta que allí no había nadie. Se habían esfumado. En su lugar, dos muchachos discutían en el bosque. Eras altos de tez oscura ****y con el pelo bastante largo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Si Edd hubiese llevado esas pintas en algún momento de su vida, le abría rapado la cabeza mientras dormía.**

**-¡Te he dicho que no!- El mas alto de los dos, parecía furioso.**

**-Pero...Ephraim, esas personas...-Su hermano lo silenció.**

**-¡Vampiros!- Gritó el nombrado Ephraim.**

**-No han hecho daño a nadie.- Lo miró triste.- Solo han cazado un ciervo. No me parece justo tu tratado.**

**-A ver, Jake, era eso o morir.- Lo miró alzando la cabeza.- Soy el Alpha y las cosas son así.**

**-¡Estoy harto de tus tonterías!- Le gritó Jake.- Dejame solo... largo.**

**El otro hombre se marchó dejándolo solo. Chase se acercó lentamente con miedo, por si su olor le llamaba la atención y les sataba encima. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. En su olor había algo repulsivo. Se acercó un poco más, sin poder evitar los movimientos en las aletas de la nariz.**

**-Ho... hola.- Saludó al fin lo suficientemente cerca del hombre. Chase no sabia si seguir adelante o salir corriendo en la otra dirección.**

**- Hola.- El hombre moreno se tapó la nariz al oler a Chase y lo observó detenidamente.- ¿Y tú quien eres? **

**- Mi nombre es Chase.- Se acercó un poco más al ver que el hombre se relajaba.-¿Y tú?- Preguntó con cautela.**

**-Me llamo Jacob.- El moreno le sonrió.- Pero todos me llaman Jake.**

**-¿Quien era ese con el que discutías?- Chase era bastante curioso.**

**-¿Ese?- Jake señaló el linde del bosque.-Es mi hermano mayor. Se llama Epharaim y es tonto de remate.**

**Chase lo miró sorprendido y sin poder evitarlo se tensó. Jake lo observó detenidamente y rió a carcajada limpia.**

**-¿Por qué se fue?- Un gruñido salió del pecho de Chase sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Y de que te ríes?**

**-Se fue, porque no sabe lo que hace.- Jake se acercó hasta tal punto que casi podía rozar a Chase.- Acaba de hacer un tratado un poco absurdo con otros como tú.- Lo señaló.-¿Tú vienes con ellos?- Y frunció su ceño.**

**-¡No!- Chase saltó hacía atrás y se puso en posición de defensa.**

**-Esta bien.- Jake volvió a reír.- Relajate.**

**-Si... ya.- Se se envaró y buscó sus ojos negros.- ¿Y no hay nada más?**

**-Bueno...- Jake ladeó al cabeza.-No me parece justo que no puedan pisar La Push si no matan humanos. Por lo que veo, tú, tampoco. Así que no eres ninguna amenaza.**

**Chase se echó a reír al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre. No pudo evitar pensar que era algo estúpido. Como bien había escuchado, el otro mandaba sobre Jake.**

**-Vale, deja de reírte. Ni siquiera se porque te he contado esto. No te conozco.- Jake se tensó.- Se supone que sois nuestros enemigos naturales.**

**-Ya...- Chase dejó de reir.- Es que tengo un don para que la gente me cuente sus problemas, o quizás lo tenia antes.**

**-¿Antes lo tenías?- Jake se acercó d enuevo a Chase intrigado.-¿Que quieres decir?**

**-Nada.- Chase negó con la cabeza pensando que había hablado de más.- No me hagas caso, ve con tu hermano y habla con él,- Chase se giró sobre sus propios pasos.- Te aprecia y los hermanos tienen que estar juntos.**

**-Eh... si claro, adiós.- Jake desapareció entre los arboles convirtiéndose en un hermoso lobo rojizo. **

**-Adiós.- Chase suspiró y corrió de nuevo por el bosque.**

**A la mañana siguiente, se levantó de un salto del suelo. Tras salir de aquello que habían nombrado "La Push" se tumbó en el suelo y se puso a pensar en que haría desde ese momento. Había pasado toda la noche escuchando el arroyo del río y los movimientos de los animales más pequeños. Se disponía a partir, cuando algo altero sus sentidos vampiricos.**

**-¿Jake?- Preguntó en posición de defensa al oler a aquel perro.**

**-Si, soy yo.- Y apareció desnudo ante él intentando colocarse un pantalón cortado y deshilachado. **

**-¿Que pasa?- Chase se relajó- ¿Que haces aquí?**

**-Te hice caso.- Jake hizo una mueca con sus labios.- Hablé con él y se puso como un loco.- Arrugó su frente.- Me dijo que no me acercara a la tribu si pensaba en que podíamos ser amigos de los vampiros. Me gritó que me fuera, que no quería verme. Así que eso es lo que he hecho.- Le sonrió levemente.- Me he ido. Me voy contigo lejos, donde no puedan verme.**

**-Lo tuyo no es normal.- Chase lo miró sorprendido.- No puedes venir conmigo.- Señaló el espacio que los separaba con su dedo una y otra vez.- Hay cosas que tú no comprenderías.**

**-Me da igual.- Jake miró el horizonte.- Si no voy contigo, me iré solo.**

**-¡Espera!- Chase le gritó al ver que se iba solo.- Bien, vale, ven conmigo.- Asintió con la cabeza.- Pero si te digo que me dejes un momento solo, lo harás.**

**-Lo haré.- Le aseguró Jake sonriendo.- No te preocupes, no te daré problemas.**

**-Por cierto...- Chas ele sonrió.-¿Cuantos años tienes?- Lo miró con curiosidad.**

**-Yo tengo veintiuno.- Y Jake le sonrió a Chase.- Soy el pequeño de cinco hermanos.**

**-Esto va a ser muy largo.- Y corrieron para alejarse de allí.**

**Aquella aventura sería algo extraña para Chase. Después de comprobar que su hermano estaba perfectamente, había conocido a un hombre que se transformaba en lobo, que olía demasiado mal y que parecía querer su amigo a toda costa. **


	3. De ahí naciste tu

**De ahí, naciste tú.**

**Año 1950.**

**Chase y Jake andaron juntos un par de años. Tras contarse sus historias respectivamente, decidieron no separarse jamás. De ese modo, fueron un vampiro y un licántropo viajando juntos. La pareja más rara que existía. Tuvieron que esconderse infinidad de veces de otros vampiros. Ellos jamás hubiesen entendido el lazo que se formó entre Jake y Chase. Llevaban diez años compartiendo aquello que cazaban. Chase se bebía la sangre de la presa y Jake comía la carne de esta. **

**Cuando se cansaron de huir y esconderse, decidieron vivir en una casa alejada d el agente. En ese instante de sus vidas, conocieron a dos chicas hermanas. Jake se enamoró de la mayor y Chase no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña. Jake la sacaba al cine y se la llevaba a cenar. Su mejor amigo, encontró un pequeño trabajo en una librería y consiguió cortejar a la muchacha. **

**Sin embargo, Chase, no podía tocarla. Ella era humana y frágil. Chase deseó ser como ella y no un monstruo. Jake pasó varias semanas yendo de un lado para otro con Kassandra. Él decía que era su alma gemela. Mientras tanto, Chase, pasaba los días rumiando lo que podría hacer con Kashidi. Aún imaginando esas citas ciento de veces en su cabeza, no se armaba de valor para acercarse a ella. **

**Una noche, Jake y Kassandra, aparecieron en la puerta de la casa. Los dos reían y se miraban demasiado amorosos. Kassandra había descubierto el secreto de Jake hacía dos noches cuando estuvo a punto de ser devorada por un vampiro de ojos rojos. Jake no tuvo otra alternativa y le contó al verdad a Kassandra y porque Chase no se acercaba a su hermana. **

**Ella no tuvo miedo en ningún momento y por ello le contó la verdad a Kashidi. La hermana pequeña, estaba enamorada completamente de Chase. Así que no dudó ni un instante cuando le dijeron que Chase era un vampiro vegetariano.**

**La pareja de enamorados, entró en la casa y observaron a Chase en su rincón de siempre lamentándose y odiándose así mismo. Jake se acercó y le tendió la mano indicándole que querían hablar con él. Tras sentarse en el sofá de la sala, Jake, empezó a hablar. Él llevaba toda la conversación. Ella solo los miraba.**

**-Vamos a ver, pedazo de zopenco.- Jake estaba un poco cansado de aquella situación.- ¿Tú la amas?**

**-Más de lo que tú podrías llegar a imaginar.- Chase miró a la joven Kassandra y después el suelo.- Pero no puedo hacerle daño.- Negó con la voz rota de dolor.- Ella no sabe nada. No sabe de que va el asunto.**

**-Si.- Jake se levantó y se colocó frente a su mejor amigo.- Si lo sabe.- Miró a Kassandra.- Yo se lo conté a kassandra después de que le atacara aquel vampiro de ojos rojos.- Y le sonrió a su novia.- Ella y yo, decidimos contárselo a su hermana, así que deja de esconderte y ve a hablar con ella de una vez.**

**-¿Y que le digo?- Chase los miró sorprendido.-Me encanta tu aroma, es delicioso ¿quieres cenar conmigo?**

**Kassandra y Jake se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Chase frunció su ceño y los miró algo molesto. Cuando al fin un pequeño gruñido salió de su pecho, Jake y Kassandra, dejaron de reír.**

**-Bueno...- Jake tosió un poco para relajar el ambiente.- Eso suena interesante, pero no. No lo digas así, más bien se mas caballeroso.- Se levantó del suelo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.- Venga, se que tú puedes hacerlo.**

**Así que finalmente, Chase, se armó de valor y acudió a su encuentro. Kashidi era preciosa. Sus ojos color topacio y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al ver a Chase junto a su puerta. Fue algo extraño el ****acercarse a la mujer que amaba, pero la quería más que nada en el mundo. Kashidi lo aceptó al instante y así, los cuatro formaron su propia familia.**

Año 2010.

**Chase estaba sentado delante de su hijo. Aquello era algo que lo sacaba de quicio ¿De donde había sacado esa vena aventurera? Se maldijo internamente una y otra vez. Era clavado a él y no podía negar que era su padre. Chase le acababa de contar como habían llegado allí y como había nacido su hijo. Lo observó dudoso y le sonrió sin brillo.**

**- De ahí, naciste tú. Fue bonito mientras duro y trágica su perdida. Así que si quieres viajar y encontrar a tu tío, no cuentes conmigo.- Chas ese levantó de la silla.- Vete con tu primo, me saca de quicio.- Sonrió a su hijo con un poco más de convicción.- No para de lamentar, que no tiene aventuras..- Realmente si se iba acompañado, su hijo estaría mejor cuidado.**

**-¡Si!.- Noël se levantó y miró a su padre.- Pensaba decírselo.- Y sonrió a su padre.- Pero...- Se quedó pensativo.- Si lo encuentro, a Edward...- Frunció su ceño.- No me creerá ¿y como le explico lo del chucho?- Y señaló la puerta.**

**-En primer lugar, no lo llames chucho.- Chase suspiró.- Y en segundo lugar, te creerá. Te preces más a él que a mí. Tenéis el mismo rasgo de ojos y el cabello. Yo soy mas rubio, pareces más hijo suyo que mio.**

**-Si, un adolescente el cual podría ser su nieto.- Noël hizo un gesto de burla con su lengua.-Por lo menos, Izan, si puede decir que es nieto o bisnieto de alguien cuando pasemos por Forks, para recoger pistas de su paso por allí.**

**-Izan dirá lo que quiera.- Chase lo señaló.- Y tú lo respetarás.**

**-Bien.- Chase cogió la bolsa del suelo que había dejado un rato antes.- De acuerdo, quédate aquí, llorando tu perdida.- Chase miró a su hijo asombrado.-¿No te das cuenta, de que te quedas solo?- Chase se acercó a su padre.- Están todos muertos !MUERTOS! no queda nadie salvo tú y nostros dos.- Se giró hacía la puerta de la casa y la abrió.- Púdrete aquí si quieres.- Cerró de un portazo.- Adiós.- Susurró contra la puerta de madera.**

**-Adiós.- Chase observó la puerta durante unos segundos.- Hijo, ten cuidado.- Pronunció aquellas palabras sabiendo que Noël lo escucharía.-Que testarudo que eres.**

**Noël se alejó sin mirar atrás. sabiendo que su padre aún lo escuchaba. **

**-Primo.- Noël agitó su brazo.-¡Eh, primo!- Noël dio un ultimo vistazo a la casa antes de salir corriendo.-Izan a vuelto de cazar, iré a hablar con él.- Chao, papá, cuidate.**

**Izan estaba casi en la entrada de la cabaña. Tenía unos cincuenta años menos que Noël. Aún así, parecían de la misma edad, ya que Noël era medio humano, medio vampiro. Izan encajaba muy bien esa diferencia de edad, ya que él era un hombre lobo. Izan era moreno de piel, de un metro ochenta y cinco de altura, ojos castaños y sonrisa picarona. Mientras que Noël era muy pálido de piel, pelo cobrizo y los ojos violeta. Algo que le hacía sentirse especial y los dos aparentaban unos diecisiete años.**

**-Primo, ayer me dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo cuando volviese.- Izan miró a Noël con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-Si.- Noël lo cogió del brazo y lo alejó de la puerta un poco.- Verás, estoy harto y cansado de estar aquí escondidos. Se que tú tienes ganas de ver mundo, así que he pensado que igual querrías acompañarme a buscar a mi tío.- Noël observó a su primo.- Se llama Edward y es como mi padre.- Aseguró.- En primer lugar iremos a Forks. No necesitamos más que unas pocas cosa para viajar.**

**-Pero...- Izan lo miró sorprendido.-¿Y comer? Yo adoro los huevos fritos con bacón.**

**-No se.- Noël sacudió su cabeza.- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por mi parte, no tendré muchos problemas por mi dieta. Pero arreglaremos lo tuyo.**

**Izan dio media vuelta y entró en la casa. Fue con paso decidido y directo a donde estaba Chase.**

**-Izan.- Chase lo miró sonriendo.-¿Vienes a despedirte? Eres igual que tu padre.**

**-Bueno...-Izan alzó sus negras cejas.- En realidad venía a decirte, si nos puedes dar dinero. Pero vale, nos veremos pronto tío.**

**-Y yo que pensé...- Chase se desilusionó un poco.- Toma y cuidar uno del otro ¿lo haréis?**

**-¡Claro tío!- Izan lo abrazó.- Bueno... adiós.- Y salió por la puerta dejando allí solo a Chase.**

**Izan recogió las mochilas que Noël había puesto en la entrada y guardó el dinero en su bolsillo.**

**-Vamos, primo, nos espera un largo camino hasta... hasta donde, ¿donde vamos primero?**

**-A Forks.- Noël le sonrió.- Allí se encontraron tu abuelo y mi padre. Recogeremos pistas desde allí.**

**-Venga.- Izan se animó.- Al pueblo de los lobos. Seguro que allí, hay chicas guapas con las que ligar ¿no? - Izan se encogió de hombros y Noël le siguió con el gesto.**

**Caminaron**** durante tres días seguidos. Era prácticamente insoportable, escuchar los quejidos de Izan. No paraba de quejarse, por su boca solo podían salir ciertas frases " Que si tengo hambre" "Pero mira que guarro que estoy" "¿Cuanto queda?" "¿seguro que vamos por buen camino?" Noël estaba ya cansándose de Izan.**

**-!Bueno, basta ya!- Noël dejó la mochila en el suelo.- Pararemos aquí a descansar.- Noël escuchó un río cerca.- Ves y nada en el río todo lo que quieras, come hasta que te sacies y luego durmamos un rato. Solo hace tres días que salimos y no paras de quejarte.**

**-Es que...- Izan dudó un poco.- Tú me prometiste aventuras y esto es un royo. No paramos de caminar y no he visto aún ni una sola chica. Solo he visto pinos ¿y como voy a ligar con un pino?**

**-¿Tú eres tonto o cada día te entrenas? - Noël suspiró.- Cuando lleguemos a Forks verás chicas. Hasta entonces, nada. Y si vieras alguna por el camino, pues es muy sencillo...**

**-Le tiro los trastos.- Izan sonrió.**

**-¡No!.- Noël se iba mosqueando por segundos.- Haces que no la has visto.**

**-Pero...- Izan ladeó la cabeza.-Si no la veo ¿como me la ligo? **

**-Pues te lo imaginas y ya.- Noël se recostó en el suelo.- No es tan complicado.**

**-No es tan complicado, no es tan complicado. Claro, como tú sientes lo mismo que una tabla de planchar por las mujeres... nunca te he visto ligar con ninguna.- Izan se acercó a su rostro.-¡Oye! ¿no será que eres gay?**

**-No, no soy gay, pedazo de merluzo.- Noël se sentó en la hierba.-Simplemente es que todas hacen lo mismo.**

**-El que...¿sexo?- Y alzó sus cejas.**

**-No.- Noël respiró profundamente.- Problemas. Todas las mujeres, causan problemas.**

**-Tú si que tienes un problema cerebral.- Izan se rió.**

**-¡Ya!- Noël lo miró furioso.-¿No querías lavarte y todo eso?**

**-Ehhh... si... luego seguimos hablando.- Izan se fue hacía el río y desapareció entre los matorrales.**

**Noël rebuscó en su mochila un poco más clamado. Quería mucho a Izan, pero debía reconocer que lo sacaba de quicio.**

**-Pues vaya con el niño...- Noël comenzó a despotricar en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.-¡Que si soy gay! No se que tiene este por cerebro ahí dentro.**

**Pasado un buen rato y tras encontrar el tarro de mermelada, se dispuso a coger el pan tostado y untarla.**

**-¡Mira, primo!- Noël se sobresaltó al escucharlo.- Traigo una trucha ¿quieres?**

**Noël le lanzó el tarro de mermelada a la cabeza. Bufó desesperado y lo miró desafiante.**

**-¡Hay!- Izan se frotó la cabeza.- Eso duele.**

**-A la próxima, harás insinuaciones con el pescado.- Cogió un papel entre sus manos y se volvió a sentar.-Ven aquí anormal, vamos a consultar el mapa.**

**-¿Para qué?- Izan se encogió de hombros.- Yo me fío de ti, primo.**

**-Pues luego no te quejes de que solo ves pinos.- Noël lo miró enfadado. **

**-Vale,vale, tú dirás.- Izan se rindió ante Noël.**

**-Bien, iremos por esta zona.- Y señaló un sendero con el dedo. **

**-¿Y por qué por ahí?- Intentó quitarle el mapa.- Daremos mas vuelta.**

**-Porque por donde tu quieres ir, es un coto de caza... mendrugo.- Lo miró medio sonriendo.- ¿Que crees que pasará si te transformas?**

**-Nada, porque no lo haré.- Negó con la cabeza.**

**-Está bien, probaremos a ir por ahí.- Noël recogió el mapa no muy seguro de ello.**

**Corrieron por el bosque, durante otros quince días y no hubo ningún problema. Izan no se transformaba, ni lo insinuaba. Noël pensaba que todo saldría bien. Pero de pronto, escucharon unos cazadores. Izan les tenía manía, pues ellos, habían dado caza y asesinado a su padre cuando él tenia solo seis años. Eso era algo que no podía soportar y juró vengarse de todos ellos.**

**-¿Noél has oído algo?- Izan se paró en seco.**

**-No.- Noël trató de aludirlo.-No he escuchado nada. Sigamos, no te pares.**

**-Estoy seguro.- Izan se quedó quieto.- Eran disparos.**

**-¡Que no!- Noël tiró de su camiseta.- Te digo que sigamos. A esta marcha, mañana estaremos en Forks.**

**-Espera un momento.- Izan olfateó el aire y corrió hacía la izquierda.**

**-¡No!- Noël salió detrás de él.- Izan, vuelve.**

**-Solo un momento.- Y desapareció entre los árboles.**

**Noël salió detrás de él y trató de alcanzarlo. Le costó un poco. Pero cuando lo hizo, le aterrorizó lo que vio. Izan estaba en lo alto de una roca transformado y gruñendo a los cazadores. Eran unos simples muchachos probando sus rifles con los conejos. Noël estaba asustado, pero ellos lo estaban mas él. **

**-Nick, corramos. Este bicho es muy grande, nos matara.- Y echaron a correr.**

**Los tres muchachos, corrieron hacía su camioneta. Noël trató de seguir a Izan, pero ya estaba casi encima de ellos. **

**-Izan !NO!- Noël abrió sus semivampiricos ojos.**

**Corrió hacía Izan y uno de ellos se paró. El joven apuntaba a su primo. El chico cerró los ojos y disparó. No era una escopeta de perdigones... eran cartuchos de verdad. Noël notó como desgarraba si piel al entrar en su cuerpo. Había saltado y se había puesto delante de su primo, parando la bala con su cuerpo. En el momento en que cayó al suelo pensó qu eno había pensado. Él no era un vampiro. Las armas de fuego, podían hacerle daño. Pero ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo, sangrando y sintiendo el mayor dolor que había sentido en su vida. Los chicos aprovechando el momento, habían llegado a su camioneta y se habían marchado.**

**-Primo.- Izan le alzó la cabeza y le habló en un susurro.- Primo, no te mueras por mi culpa. Por mi no.**

**Noël tenía frío y no quería decirle nada. Sabía que er amucho más fuerte que un simple humano, pero la bala había entrado directamente al lado del corazón.**

**-Aguanta.- Izan estaba llorando.- Yo cargaré contigo. Mañana estaremos en Forks. Alguien te curará, no se quién, ni como. Lo haremos, pero te salvarán.- Izan sorbió su nariz.- Te lo prometo, aguanta.**

**Izan corrió más que nunca. Al amanecer, estaban en la frontera del pueblo. Izan iba todo cubierto de sangre. Suspiró y miró a su primo. Había perdido mucha. Cuanto más corría, más lento escuchaba el corazón de su primo.**

**-Aguanta, primo.- Lo agarró más fuerte.- Aguanta, ya casi estamos.**

**Los dos escucharon unas voces muy cerca. Noël, a pesar de estar tan débil trató de decirle a su primo que no fuera, pero le fue inútil. Izan solo pensaba en su primo y le daba igual quien fuera exactamente el dueño o los dueños de esas voces. Cuando al fin Izan lso divisó, corrió con más ansia hasta alcanzarlos.**

**-Perdón.- Izan los miró.- Mi primo está herido. Está muy grabe y no puedo llevarlo a cualquier médico.**

**-Pues vaya pestuza que echa tu primo.- Un chico se tapó la nariz.**

**-Quil, no le digas eso.- Lo miró severamente.-¿No ves que no es el momento?**

**-Es cierto.- Se encogió de hombros.- Huele como Renesmee.**

**-Leah, por tu bien... que no te escuche Jake.**

**-Tú siempre tan correcto, Seth.**

**Desde lo más profundo del pecho de Izan se escuchó un terrible gruñido.**

**-¡Basta!- Los miró furioso.-¡Basta!- Volvió a rugir.-`¡Basta! Me importa una mierda a quien os recuerde el olor de mi primo. Ayudarme, se esta muriendo.**

**-Si, la verdad es que no tiene buen aspecto- Dijo la chica.**

**-¡Cállate, Leah! Creo que ya entiendo.- El joven miró a Izan.- Vamos, lo llevaremos a casa de los Cullen.**

**Izan no entendía nada, pero decidió que había algo en ese chico que era digno de confianza. Corrió tras él con su primo en brazos. Bajó la vista para mirarlo un momento y comprobó que el rostro de Noël estaba muy pálido. Cada vez, estaba más frío. Había perdido mucha sangre y empezó a temer más aún por la vida de su primo ¿Y si ya no se podía hacer nada? se asustó con su propio pensamiento ¿Y si moría por su culpa?**

**Durante un momento, pensó en lo qu ele habían dicho aquellos chicos. Cullen... ¿Donde había escuchado ese nombre? Sabía que lo conocía de algo. Pensó en que su apellido era Black y el de su ****primo era ****Masen. Aún así, sabía que conocía ese apellido**

**-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo el muchacho señalando una casa enorme.**

**-Pedazo choza.- Soltó Izan en voz alta.- Aquí que viven... ¿Unos duques?**

**-No, aquí viven los Cullen y Carlisle es quien ayudará a tu primo.**

**Lo seguí por aquel camino y llegamos hasta la puerta. Al menos alguien nos ayudaría.**


	4. Los Cullen

**LOS CULLEN**

**El joven subió al escalón de la entrada con su primo en brazos. El olor de aquella casa, le golpeó en la cara. El aroma era idéntico al de su tío Chase ¿Serían todos vampiros? Noël se removió entre sus brazos, e Izan, se acercó a la puerta sin dudarlo, al fin y al cabo era lo único que le quedaba.**

**-¡Carlisle!- El muchacho llamado Quil gritó aunque no hiciera falta de ello.- Necesitamos tu ayuda.- Susurró esta vez más bajo.**

**Aún no había terminado de decir la frase, cuando el hombre apareció al lado de Izan. Éste se sobresaltó, cuando le quitó a su primo de los brazos con un rápido movimiento. Carlisle metió al muchacho en la casa y se adentró en una habitación en ese mismo piso y observó a Izan. Tras darle una pequeña sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, cerró la puerta del despacho y lo dejó en la puerta con Leah y Quil.**

**- ¡Eh, un momento!- Izan no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar.-¿Quien es ese Humphrey Bogart?* Me ha arrebatado a mi primo, y se lo ha llevado sin darme ninguna explicación.**

**-Tranquilo, es el Doctor Cullen.- Quil le sonrió.- Es muy bueno y es justo quien tu andabas buscando.-Miró la casa.- Alguien quien entiende cosas paranormales.**

**-¿A quién estás llamando anormal, pequeñajo?- Izan se estaba poniendo nervioso.**

**-No, anormal no.- Y Quil sacudió la cabeza en negativa.- Sino paranormal. Cosas que no están dentro de lo normal.**

**Dicho esto, Quil, se dio la vuelta y se metió en la casa. Izan decidió quedarse fuera y esperar. Tras darle muchas vueltas a lo que Quil le había dicho, cada vez se sentía más y más frustrado.**

**-Pero bueno...- Se dijo así mismo.-¿Quien se a creído que es el enano este?- Pero nadie le respondió y él tampoco sabía como actuar.**

**Carlisle atendía al muchacho con la ayuda de su hijo Edward. No sabía quien era, pero si tenía muy claro que era semihumano como su nieta Renesmee.**

**-Rápido.- Carlisle le habló a Edward.- Pasame el bisturí y unas gasas.**

**-Voy.- Edward se lo entregó sin poder apartar la vista del joven. **

**-Hay que moverse rápido.- Carlisle clavó el bisturí en la herida.- El chico está muy mal y va a necesitar sangre.- Negó con la cabeza y miró a su hijo Edward.- Ve a preguntarle al otro chico cual es su grupo sanguíneo, no tenemos tiempo para averiguaciones. **

**Edward fue rápidamente al salón y busco a Izan con la mirada,pero allí, solo estaban los lobos. **

**-¿Seth, donde esta el otro chaval?- Edward miró al más joven.**

**-Se ha quedado fuera.- Seth alzó sus cejas.- Es un poco rarito sabes.**

**-No hay tiempo para debates.- La voz de Edward sonó mordaz.**

**Edward salió fuera de la casa a buscar al chico. Los pensamientos de este inundaron su cabeza. Izan estaba en el suelo, llorando mientras miraba hacía el bosque. Edward caminó hacía el muchacho intentando no colarse en su cabeza, ya que lo único que pudo encontrar fue la imagen del joven del disparo.**

**-Chico.- Edward se acercó con cautela.- Escucha, esto es muy importante ¿cual es el grupo sanguíneo de tu primo?**

**Izan se dio la vuelta muy despacio y ver allí a su tío Chase lo alteró aun más. Se frotó los ojos y empezó a pensar a mil por hora ¿como era posible que Chase estuviera allí?**

**-Tio Chase...-Izan tragó pesadamente.- ¡Mierda!, lo siento, de veras que yo no quería.- Negó con la cabeza y Edward abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.- Fueron unos cazadores, ya sabes como me pongo y él se puso en medio.- Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo de los ojos de Izan.- Yo no quería...- Izan lo miró directamente y preguntó confuso.-¿Desde cuando tienes ese aspecto de modelo de la revista People?**

**-Creo que me has confundido.- Edward chasqueó su lengua.- Yo no soy tu tío, mi nombre es Edward.- En ese instante recordó que lo había llamado Chase.- Pero espera ¿Has dicho Chase?**

**-Si claro...- Izan se levantó de golpe.- Y ahora, me dirás que no eres un vampiro ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto?**

**Edward lo miró perplejo ¿Que sabía él de su secreto? Por un instante olisqueó al muchacho y se percató de que olía igual que Jacob.**

**-¿Vampiro? - Ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Y de donde te sacas esa idea?**

**-Dejame ver...- Izan se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla.- Piel marmorea y helada como el hielo.- Caminó a su alrededor.- Ojos color caramelo, después de haber ido a comer unos cuantos animalitos...¿quieres que siga? a parte de que me hayas criado tú, claro está.**

**-Te he dicho que no soy tu tío. Yo no te conozco de nada. Pero dime ¿quien es Chase?**

**-¡Tú!- Izan empezó a sentirse molesto.- Inepto cabezón. Tú eres Chase y el padre de Noël. Su tipo sanguíneo, es prácticamente algo que dudo que encuentres...- Abrió sus ojos y los rodó.- Él es mitad humano, mitad como tú.**

**Edward no entendía nada de lo que ese chico le estaba contando, pero una cosa si que la tenia clara.**

**-¡Renesmee!- Edward gritó un poco.- Ven, te necesito.**

**-Vaya.- Protestó la niña.- Ahora que esto empezaba a ponerse divertido, ya quieren colgarme a mi el muerto.**

**Renesmee se acercó muy despacio hacía donde se encontraba su padre.**

**- Jake, no te alejes mucho... que este parece que no esta muy bien del tarro.- Re4nesmee miró a su lobo.- Lo de su primo, debe de haberle afectado al cerebro.**

**Jake la cogió de la mano, mientras miraba atentamente a su futuro suegro.**

**-Tranquila pequeña.- Jake apretó suavemente la mano de Renesmee.- Yo siempre estoy contigo.**

**-Papá, te juro que yo no conozco a este tarado.- Nessie, como la llamaban cariñosamente, miró a Izan.**

**-Eso ya lo sé.- Edward tendió la mano a su hija.- Vamos, te necesito.**

**Cogió a su hija de la mano y la llevó hasta Carlisle.**

**-Creo haber entendido, que su grupo sanguíneo es el mismo que el de Renesmee.**

**-Edward, ¿estás seguro? Si te equivocas podrías matarlo.**

**-Si hombre, no solo tenemos un tarado en el jardín.- Renesmee miró a Noël.- Además, queréis tener un muerto en casa. Para eso, dárselo a Jasper. Le daréis mas provecho.**

**- Renesmee, deja en paz a tu tío. Y si, estoy seguro. El tarado que dice ella, no paraba de llamarme Chase y sabe que soy un vampiro. Hazlo, ponle su sangre.**

**-Esta bien, bajo tu responsabilidad queda.- Carlisle frunció su ceño y sacó sangre a Renesmee.**

**-Si es quien yo creo que es... hazlo, pagaré así mi deuda.- Edward miró serio a Carlisle.**

**-¿Que dices de una deuda, papi?- Nessie apretó el brazo de Edward.- Ni que tú le hubieras metido un tiro a este bomboncito.**

**-Le arranqué una vida, pero le devuelvo otra.- Edward tragó y suspiró.**

**Carlisle miró a Renesmee y le sonrió.**

**-¿Que has dicho, Renesmee?- Él se acercó a su nieta y le sacó al aguja del brazo.**

**-Nada...- Nessie miró a Noël.- Que habrá que salvar a este muchachito.**

**Después de dos horas de intervención y la sangre de Renesmee, Noël, descansaba tranquilamente.**

**-Bien.- Carlisle tiró los guantes a un cubo de acero con los demás utensilios y les prendió fuego.- A llegado el momento de recibir una explicación.- Miró a su hijo.- Edward, hijo, ¿quieres ir a buscar a tu "supuesto" sobrino?- Preguntó realzando la palabra supuesto.-Haber si aclaramos algo de una vez.**

**-No.- Renesmee miró a Carlisle.- Ya voy yo, abu, así de paso busco a Jake.**

**-Por mi, como si se pierde en el amazonas.- Puntualizó Edward. **

**Renesmee miró a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido, le dio la espalda y salió al jardín.**

**-Edward, no digas esas cosas delante de la niña.- Carlisle lo miró.- Pensará que le tienes manía a Jake **

**-Manía no le tengo.- Edward rodó sus ojos.- Pero si que siento ganas de matarlo, cada vez que pienso lo que le quiere hacer a mi niña.**

-**Edward, para eso aún faltan unos años y que ella quiera.- Carlisle posó la mano en el hombro de su hijo.- Por mucho que él insista en eso de la imprimación.**

**Renesmee encontró a Jake en el porche, mirando al chico nuevo. Se acercó despacio hacía su lobo.**

**-¿Jake, que haces?- Preguntó mirándole.**

**-Hay algo en él que me resulta familiar.- Jacob tocó su propia barbilla con su dedo.-Miralo bien y dime si no es así.**

**-No sé.- Renesmee miró a Izan.- A ver...**

**Renesmee empezó a darle vueltas en su cabeza. **

**"Mmm veamos...- Pensó para si misma.- Morenito, cabello oscuro y corto. Torso perfecto, bíceps bien delineados, culito "peazo culito" y su cara... se parece un poco a Jake, pero tiene los ojos mas grandes y le brillan mucho. Tal vez es porque a llorado. Bueno, en resumen, lo tiene todo perfecto.- Y se sonrió así misma.**

**-Pues no no caigo.- Dijo al fin en voz alta.-¡Ah! por cierto...- Nessie recordó lo que le había dicho su padre.- Mi padre a dicho que lo llevemos dentro para que pueda explicarnos a todos que esta pasando.**

**-Bien, déjamelo a mi.- Le contestó Jake.**

**Jake se acercó despacio al chico y lo miró un instante. **

**-Izan, tenemos que entrar, quieren hablar contigo.- Lo tocó en el hombro.**

**-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó Izan sorprendido.**

**-Tu primo, no paraba de llamarte entre delirios.- Jake chasqueó la lengua.- hace un momento cuando entre a verlo, solo decía tu nombre.**

**-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó tragando pesadamente.**

**-Parece que esta mejor.- Jacob tiró de su mano.- Vamos, así podrás verlo.**

**Se encaminaron los tres hacía la casa. Al entrar al salón, Izan, se dio cuenta de que había algo raro. El chico que le había llevado hasta la casa, estaba sentado en el sofá junto al vampiro que él pensaba que podía ser su tío. Una chica le sujetaba la mano "¿Desde cuando está con alguien? esto es de locos" se dijo para si mismo. La otra muchacha estaba junto a la puerta de cristal, como si al mínimo movimiento, fuese a salir corriendo.**

**Observó a los otros vampiros "ya que después de todo lo que estaba viendo, estaba seguro de que casi todos eran vampiros" estaban repartidos por la sala y los miraban mientras se acercaban. La niña repipi que había salido fuera y el otro, se sentaron en el sofá. Ella encima de Jacob. Este la abrazó y la juntó contra su pecho. Izan se quedo solo en mitad de la sala. El que tenia pinta de Humphrey Bogart **** fue el primero en hablarle.**

**-Siéntate por favor.- Le pidió amablemente.- Queremos hacerte unas preguntas.**

**Izan algo incomodo, se sentó en la silla mas cercana. Al girarse, se dio cuenta que se había sentado cerca de una rubia que no lo miraba muy bien.**

**-¿Tiene que sentarse ahí?- Preguntó Rosalie.- Ya aguanto suficiente a ese chucho.- Y señaló a Jacob.- Aguantamos a su manada de perros y encima recogemos a otro.**

**-Rosse, mi amor, esta cansado y muy apenado.- Dijo Emmett tras ella, en un tono suave.- ¿No puedes intentar entenderlo?**

**-No.- Rosalie negó con la cabeza.- Que se siente junto a Bella.- Y señaló el sofá.- A ella le gustan los perros.**

**-Tranquilizate rubia perturbada.- Le contestó Izan.- ¿Es que acaso no te a dado Llongueras* hora para arreglarte el pelo?- Izan le sonrió maliciosamente a Rosalie.**

**-¡Osado!- Le gritó Rosse molesta.- ¿Como te atreves ha hablarme así? **

**Emmett tuvo que agarrar a su mujer, para que no se abalanzara contra el chico.**

**-Calma mi amor, luego te daré tu recompensa por ser una chica buena.- Y le sonrió picaramente a su mujer.**

**-¡Basta muchachos! - Esme puso paz.- Tranquilizaros, que parecéis una manada de becerros y eso no me gusta.**

**-No te alteres, Esme, querida.- Carlisle apretó al mano de su mujer.- Bueno, Edward, tienes la palabra.**

**-Izan, deja de pensar que soy tu tío, porque no lo soy.- Edward miró al chico lobo.- Vas a volverme loco, si no aclaras un poco tus pensamientos.**

**-¿Perdona?- Preguntó incrédulo el muchacho.**

**-Primero, acercate un poco más a mi y a Bella.- Le indicó Edward.**

**-Gracias –Dijo Rosalie.**

**-No lo hago por ti, sino por él- Dijo Edward. **

**Izan arrastró su silla hasta ellos.**

**-Bien, cuéntanos todo desde el principio.- Edward asintió con al cabeza mientras lo miraba.- ¿Quien eres y que hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Edward**

**El muchacho se dispuso a contarles toda la historia. Respiró profundamente, se pasó una mano por su muslo y se secó la palma de esta. Abrió la boca para empezar su historia ¿desde el principio le había dicho? **

***Humphrey DeForest Bogart** (Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 25 de diciembre de 1899 – Holmby Hills, California, Estados Unidos, 14 de enero de 1957) fue un actor de cine y teatro estadounidense. Considerado uno de los mejores actores del cine e ícono del cine clásico.

***Lluís Llongueras Batlle** (Esparraguera, Barcelona, 24 de mayo de 1936), citado habitualmente en español como **Luis Llongueras**, es un estilista español especializado en peluquería, y dueño de una cadena de peluquerías que llevan su nombre.


	5. Recordando la partida de caza

**H****ola Patri31: Bueno como tu bien has dicho, solo te tenemos a ti d electora y pues... bienvenida seas, si solo subimos para que comentes tu, pues que así sea no? nosotras la subiremos igual y más que encantadas de que nos comentes y nos leas. Si ahi lectoras fantasma y no comentan... pues bueno, nosotras vamso a subir igual jajajajaj...de todas formas, muchas gracias por comentar y preocuparte por la historia... un besazo y nos alegra de que te guste tanto. **

**Desam y Sara. **

* * *

**Recordando la partida de caza. **

**Izan estaba sentado a punto de contarles la historia de su vida y su familia. Observó a las personas que allí había. Se sentía nervioso. Las manos le temblaban lo suficiente, para que la gente que lo rodeaba se diera cuenta de ello. Suspiró pesadamente y empezó a hablar. **

**-Mi nombre, es Izan Black.- Alzó la vista a todos ellos.**

**-¡Anda, como Jake!- Soltó Renesmee sorprendida.**

**-Por favor, procurad no interrumpirle.- Dijo el patriarca de los Cullen.- De momento que solo hable Edward si se ha de puntualizar algo. Prosigue por favor.- Puntualizó Carlisle. **

**- Si.- Asintió Izan. Pues eso, me llamo Izan. Mi primo es Noël Masen. En realidad, no es mi primo. Su padre es Chase Masen, un vampiro que tiene mas de cien años. Él se juntó con la hermana de mi bisabuela. Mi bisabuelo era un hombre lobo. Tuvieron a mi abuelo y él a mi padre. Mi padre a mi, osea que somos familia lejana, pero para mi es mi primo.**

**-Así que al final, va a resultar que de un modo u otro si que somos familia ¡eh Jake!- Comentó Bella en ademán de burla. **

**-Me estas diciendo que...- Jake señaló a Izan- ¿Este es familiar mio?- Preguntó Jake incrédulo. **

**-Si, creo que si- Dijo Edward. -Bueno ¿Y como habéis acabado vosotros dos aquí? **

**-Cuando yo tenia seis años, mi madre, estaba en el campo lavando la ropa y unos asquerosos chupa sangres le quitaron la vida. Mi padre se volvió loco y fue a darles caza con mi tío, pero se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino. -Contó observándolos a todos. - Mi primo fue el que se quedó a mi cargo, ya que como he dicho, yo tan solo tenía seis años. **

**Izan suspiró y se removió incomodo sobre la silla. Todas aquellas personas tenían puestos sus ojos en él, incluso la estúpida rubia. **

**-Unas horas después, Noël, no pudo resistirlo más y me llevó con él a buscarlos.- Retorció sus dedos.- Justo cuando llegamos nosotros, unos cazadores habían matado a mi padre pensando que era un lobo de verdad. Yo llegué a verles la cara, pero apenas los recuerdo.**

**-Menuda historia.- Susurró Seth.**

**-Calla.- Le contestó Quil.**

**-Juré vengarme de la muerte de mis padres.- Izan alzó su barbilla orgulloso.- Cuando llegamos a donde estaba mi tío, él, estaba peleando con dos de los vampiros. Casi lo mata uno de ellos. No se que le estaba haciendo, pero él no podía casi moverse y le arrancaron una mano. Aún que pudo recuperarla. **

**Izan paró por un momento a coger aire y tranquilizarse. Edward lo observaba detenidamente. Por un instante sintió ira en su interior. Los demás Cullen observaban a Izan muy atentos. Esme se sintió sobrecogida con aquella historia. Alice negó con la cabeza y miró a Edward sorprendida. **

**Jasper sentía perfectamente las emociones del muchacho y cogió la mano de su mujer intentando calmar el ambiente. Rosalie bufó ante aquella historia, mientras Emmett frotaba sus manos. Jake miró a Izan con el ceño fruncido ¿Sería verdaderamente su familia? Cuando Renesmee lo observó, él, cogió aire y prosiguió con la historia. **

**-Noël se puso como loco y le soltó un pedrazo en la cabeza al que estaba mirando a su padre. Él dejó de mirar a mi tío y entonces pudo moverse. En ese momento, le arrancó la cabeza al que tenía mas cerca y el otro salio huyendo.- Izan suspiró de nuevo incomodo.- No los hemos vuelto a ver. Pero tanto mi primo como yo, tenemos deudas pendientes que resolver.**

**-Y salisteis a buscarlos.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo.**

**-En eso estábamos, en busca de los asesinos de mis padres.- Izan miró el suelo.- Noël mientras que me acompaña, busca a alguien. Aún que no se mucho sobre su búsqueda personal solo me contó que quería encontrar a alguien que era igual que su padre.- Izan se quedo observando por un momento a Edward- Ahora que lo pienso, ese debes de ser tú. **

**-¿Y que le ha pasado a tu primo?- Pregunto Edward. **

**-Noël estaba empeñado en pasar primero por Forks.- Alzó su rostro.- Decía que mi bisabuelo era de aquí. Que igual podíamos averiguar algo sobre la persona que esta buscando. Así que nos dirigíamos hacía aquí, cuando escuché unos disparos.**

**-Y fuiste directo a ellos.- Afirmó Rosalie.- Serás estúpido.- Susurró entre dientes la rubia.**

**-Es algo que no puedo evitar.- Izan se levantó de la silla al escuchar a la rubia.- Cuando tengo cazadores cerca, pierdo totalmente el control y voy a darles caza. Uno de ellos me disparó.- Izan se sentó de nuevo y su voz se convirtió en un susurro.- Noël se puso en medio, deteniendo la bala con su propio cuerpo sin darse cuenta. Corrí toda la noche en busca de ayuda.- Izan miró a los lobos.- Y ellos me trajeron aquí.**

**-Bueno, creo que se han aclarado un poco las cosas.-Carlisle miró a Edward.- Él es el hijo de tu hermano y parece que te anda buscando. Si es eso, ya te ha encontrado.- Comentó Carlisle. En ese instante, Emmett, se levantó eufórico y trato de interrumpir. - No.- Carlisle paró a Emmett.- No es el momento. **

**-Pero.- Protestó el joven.**

**-Si.- Carlisle miró al moreno.- Edward tiene un hermano, pero ya se os explicará en su debido momento. Lo principal es que el chico se recupere.**

**-Pero.- Volvió a protestar Emmett.**

**- Luego podrás hablar con Noël si quieres ayudarlo.- Carlisle sonrió débilmente a Edward.- Y también podréis preguntarle a Edward lo que queráis saber.- Miró a toda la gente de la sala.**

**Edward asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su padre. Observó a todos y suspiró cogiendo la mano de Bella. Edward estaba algo aturdido. Podía escuchar perfectamente los pensamientos de todos, preguntándose sobre su supuesto hermano. Sabía perfectamente que no preguntarían, ya que Carlisle había dado ordenes claras y concisas.**

**-Por cierto.- Izan volvió a hablar.- Tener mucho cuidado con mi primo.- Sonrió un poco.- Si no queréis que vea vuestro lado oscuro, no lo toquéis.**

**-Wow.- Emmett se separó de Rosalie.- Nuestro lado oscuro, eso suena a algo que mola ¿Verdad Jasper?**

**-Explicate mejor ¿Quieres?- Una chica morena se dirigió a Izan bastante molesta.- No somos videntes.- Leah ladeó su cabeza como si fuera a saltarle a Izan encima desde su rincón.**

**-Cállate, Leah- Le dijo Seth. **

**-¿Y por qué no le dices que se calle al grandullón?- Contesto Leah señalando a Emmett.**

**-A ver.- Carlisle se colocó entre Leah e Izan.- Izan, lo que ellos quieren decir es que lo simplifiques un poco mas.- Carlisle le dio la palabra al muchacho.**

**-Que bien se explica mi abu.- Soltó Renesmee orgullosa de su abuelo Carlisle.**

**Jake se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole a Renesmee que se callara.**

**-¿Como os explico esto para que no os parezca raro?- Izan miró a Carlisle y Edward.- Mi primo tiene un don.- Miró a Carlisle asintiendo con la cabeza.- Él puede ver las cosa malas que a hecho la gente, solo con rozar su piel. **

**-¿Quieres decir que lee los pensamientos como mi marido?- Pregunto Bells. **

**-No.- Izan negó con al cabeza.- Él no lee los pensamientos. Si tú estas sentado en el sofá pensado "quiero un bocadillo de pepinillos fritos" eso no va a saberlo.**

**-No seria el primero ¿verdad hermanito?- Dijo Emmett dándole un golpe a Edward. **

**-Lo que quiero decir...- Izan dudó por un instante en como explicarlo.- Imaginaros por un momento que ese de ahí, el que tiene cara de estreñido, hace mucho tiempo hubiese matado,desgarrado y mutilado a mucha gente inocente.**

**-Eso no es difícil de imaginar- Emmett rió de sus propias palabras.**

**-Por favor Emmett- Alice frunció su ceño y miró a Emmett dolida.**

**-Lo siento, Alice. -Emmett agachó la cabeza.**

**-Bueno pues eso.- Dijo Izan cansado.- Noël solo con rozar su piel lo vería. Y creedme, no es algo que le resulte muy agradable de ver. Lo ve exactamente igual a lo que sucedió, como si pasaran una película ante sus ojos.**

**-Jasper, por el bien de los dos... no te acerques mucho al chico ¿quieres, hijo?- Le recomendó Carlisle**

**-¿Por qué siempre me toca a mi?.- Dijo el muchacho compungido. **

**"Pobrecito, con lo buenorro que está y todo lo mal que lo a tenido que pasar"- Pensó Renesmee mirando a Izan.**

**-Renesmee, luego quiero hablar contigo. Ahora voy con el abuelo ha atender a Noël- Le comentó Edward a su hija. **

**-¿Por qué este hombre siempre tiene que estar hurgando en la mente de todos?- Se quejó la niña. **

**-Esme, querida ¿puedes acompañar a Izan a que se de un baño y se ponga algo de ropa limpia? – Le preguntó Carlisle a su mujer. -Después, acompañalo a uno de los dormitorios para que duerma un poco.**

**-Por supuesto, mi amor.- Esme le dio un suave beso en los labios a su marido.**

**-Y el resto.- Carlisle se giró para ver a todos.- Procurar no hacer muchas conjeturas sobre Edward y su hermano hasta que volvamos y os expliquemos lo que pasó.- Emmett bufó en la lejanía y Rosalie giró la cara, como quitándole importancia al asunto. **

**Carlisle y Edward entraron a la habitación donde estaba Noël. En el piso de arriba, se pudo escuchar como Rosalie le gritaba a Esme que no permitiera entrar a ese chucho recogido en su cuarto. Carlisle negó con la cabeza ¿Qué había hecho él para que su hija fuera de esa forma poco cordial con los invitados?**

**-Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos. Está completamente sedado, no y va a escucharnos.- Le dijo Carlisle a Edward señalando a Noël. **

**-Si, pero...- Edward asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca con su boca.- ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Miró a Noël.- ¿Como se lo explico a los demás? Tantos años de silencio... ninguno excepto Bella sabía lo de mi hermano. **

**-¿Bella lo sabía?- Preguntó sorprendido Carlisle.**

**-Si.- Edward se sentó en un pequeño sofá.- Una noche, mientras Renesmee dormía, ella me preguntó en que pensaba. Le dije sin pensar, que me gustaría que Chase hubiera conocido a su sobrina.- Sonrió de medio lado.- Entonces me preguntó quien era Chase y se lo conté. Me alivió mucho el que ella lo supiera. Me dijo que podríamos buscarlo cuando yo quisiera.**

**-Eso está bien.- Carlisle apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo.- Ahora, igual que confiaste en Bella aquella noche, tendrás que confiar en tu familia. Ellos te apoyarán, ya lo verás.**

**-No es lo mismo contárselo a ella estando los dos solos, que hacerlo a toda la familia y con licántropos incluidos.- Edward arrugó sus cejas. **

**-No fue tu culpa, hijo.- Carlisle se agachó a su lado.- Recuerda que fui yo el que te convertí.**

**-Pero fui yo el que lo mordió a él.- Edward suspiro.**

**-Eras un neófito, no te sabías controlar y yo...- Carlisle se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta.- Si quieres, lo explico yo.**

**-Esta bien.- Edward se levantó del sofá.- Salgamos a enfrentar la verdad.- Caminó hasta estar al lado de Carlisle.- Y la culpa fue mía.**

**-¿Sabes Edward?- Carlisle lo miró antes de abrir la puerta.- Este chico, tiene mucho de ti cuando te vi por primera vez.**

**-Espero que tenga más de su padre.- Edward miró a Noël.- Él era mas decidido que yo con respecto a la vida.**

**-Ya verás como os vais a llevar bien. Además, miralo por el lado positivo, ahora podrás encontrar a tu hermano.**

**-No lo sé.- Edward le sonrió.- Mejor salgamos.**

**Estuvieron durante dos horas, explicando lo ocurrido. Como Carlisle se llevó a los dos a su casa. Que Chase cuidó de Edward mientras estaba en el momento de la trasformación y como Edward sin querer, mordió y transformó a su hermano. Les contaron que Chase no lo aceptó y se marchó sin dejar rastro alguno, ni despedirse de él.**

**-Osea que a lo mejor tu hermano, es un vampiro sanguinario el cual te detesta y va matando todo lo que se encuentra. Eso esta bien así, por lo menos tendrá algo en común con Jasper- Puntualizó la loba desde su rincón. **

**-Leah, callate.- Le ordenó Jake.- Tú no tienes opinión en esto, mejor ve a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.**

**-Gracias, Jake.- Leah salió de la casa y se transformó en loba mientras corría por el bosque.**

**-¡No hay de qué!- Le gritó a Leah.- Pero es cierto, al único que le incube es a mi por Renesmee- Y miró al resto de la manada.**

**-Ni que fuera a venir a comerme mientras duermo. Además, tú no eres mi guardaespaldas.- Renesmee miró a Jake.**

**-Calma por favor.- Pidió Carlisle.- Si hubierais escuchado a Izan...- Carlisle meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Abríais comprendido, que tiene que llevar más o menos una vida como la nuestra- Carlisle miró a Edward.**

**-Carlisle tiene razón.- Alice miró a todos.- Si hubiera planeado atentar contra nuestra familia, yo, lo hubiera visto.**

**-Además, si es como ellos lo han contado.- Rosalie se acercó a sus hermanos.- A mi más bien, me parce que es un amargado que vive apartado del resto del mundo.**

**-Si, rubia.- Jake miró a Rosse.- Como tú- **

**-¡Oh cállate!- Rosalie se enfureció de nuevo.- Estúpido chucho.**

**-Lo que ahora importa, es saber lo que opináis la familia de todo esto- Edward miró a su gente.**

**-¿Que va a ser? Edward no tuvo la culpa de que él no se alegrara. Fue un accidente. No tiene el porque pensar que fue culpa suya.- Emmett cogió a su mujer del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo.- Con respecto a su sobrino, es de la familia. Lo ayudaremos en lo que nos pida.- Emmett miró a los lobos.- Y el primo, se lo pueden quedar ellos.**

**-Gracias, Emmett, pero Izan también es de la familia.- Edward miró a su hermano.- Por mi parte, no puedo echarlo. Si hubiera sido por mi hermano, todo esto no habría pasado.**

**-Si.- Dijo un lobo.- Pero lo mires como lo mires, él, habría sido un lobo igualmente. Así que también nos corresponde a nosotros ayudarle.**

**-Bien dicho Seth.- Comentó Jake.**

**-Entonces, así están las cosas. Si lo que buscan es venganza...- Emmett miró a su familia vampira.- Primero habrá que entrenarlos bien y segundo, buscar a ese vampiro para destrozarlo. **

**-Emmett, tú siempre buscando cualquier pretexto para pelear.- Agregó Jasper.**

**-No será tan fácil como creéis. Mientras hablaba con Carlisle he estado divagando por su mente y el vampiro que yo vi fue Alec.- Dijo muy serio Edward.- Supongo...que no querrás iniciar nada contra los Vulturis ¿Verdad?**

**-No, claro que no. Pero estaría bueno mandarle una carta a Alec ¿te imaginas?.- Emmett hizo como si escribiera en un papel.- "Querido Alec, te escribía porque estamos preocupados por ti. Por si has cogido una terrible depresión después de la enorme patada que te dio Bella en tu ego emocional. Atentamente Edward Cullen" Y después le recordamos que no pudo matar a Chase tampoco.**

**-No digas más tonterías. Emmett, no piensas con claridad.- Edward lo miró muy serio.**

**-Si pienso. Además, con toda la claridad del mundo.- Emmett se separó de su mujer y caminó hacía su hermano.- No estaría mal picarlo y con lo orgulloso que es, espero que no se lo diga a nadie más que a su querida hermanita Jane. Acabaríamos con los dos de un solo golpe.**

**-No quiero más bromas sobre esto y mucho menos que las escuchen Noël y su primo ¿entendido?- Edward alzó su barbilla.**

**-Entendido.- Le respondió Emmett volviendo a su sitio. **

**-Bien, ya veremos como solucionamos esto.- Agregó Emmett.**

**-No cambiarás nunca eh.- Le dijo Edward a Emmett una vez se tranquilizaron las cosas. **

**-No sería yo mismo.- Y Emmett rió contagiando a toda su familia.**

**-Esta bien, volver a vuestros que haceres.- Carlisle miró a la gente.- Los lobos a su terreno y nosotros a lo nuestro.**

**Tras aquellas palabras de Carlisle, los lobos salieron por la puerta a patrullar y los demás vampiros se dispersaron para hacer sus cosas cotidianas. **


	6. Al fin despierto

**Al fin despierto**

**Edward y Bella no salían del dormitorio en el que estaba su sobrino. El chico estaba mejor, pero Carlisle insistía en mantenerlo sedado. Decía que así se recuperaría antes y que era mejor porque igual así su don también permanecía dormido y podrían tocarlo para las curas. Al tercer día, su cuerpo asimiló los sedantes y dejaron de hacerle efecto.**

**- ¿Papá?- Preguntó el muchacho creyendo que deliraba.**

**-No, no soy tu padre.-Edward no sabía como explicarle a su sobrino donde estaba. Bella tomó la iniciativa.**

**-Él se llama Edward.- Le dijo a Noël acercándose.- Es tu tío. Yo soy Bella, su mujer. Te hirieron y tu primo te trajo hasta nosotros.**

**Noël estaba algo confundido. El cabezón de su primo había logrado encontrarlos, sin ayuda de nadie en un momento de angustia. Algo sorprendente para tratarse de él. Pero lo había logrado. Después tendría que soportar sus momentos de superioridad. Algo que tendría que admitir.**

**-¿Entonces ya está?- Noël miró a su tío.- Te encontramos ¿Tú irás a buscarlo a él?- Noël estaba contento y adolorido. Se levantó muy rápido y eso provocó que se hiciera daño en el costado.**

**-A ver, no hagas movimientos bruscos. Aún no estás totalmente recuperado - Edward volvió a tumbarlo.- Y nadie a dicho que yo vaya a salir corriendo a buscar a tu padre.**

**-Pero yo pensé, que cuando supieras de su ubicación irías a buscarlo- Dijo Noël decepcionado.**

**-Tienes que entender, que en la vida no es todo tan sencillo. Primero tenemos que hablarlo y pensar un plan de búsqueda. Y después, decidir que es lo mejor para todos- Bella intentaba explicarle todo con cariño, para que no se sintiera ofendido.**

**Noël la miro incrédulo levantando una ceja. Eso le recordó mucho a su marido y Bella no pudo contener una risita. **

**-¿Ahora te ríes de mi?-Dijo el muchacho ofendido.**

**-Parece que no empezamos con buen pie, cariño- Edward acarició el brazo de su mujer-No se estaba riendo de ti, simplemente es que esto es bastante raro. Ahora descansa un poco y come algo. Después seguiremos hablando.**

**-Voy a buscar a Esme para que le traiga algo de comer -Bella salió de la habitación tirándole un beso a su marido.**

**-Esta bien, después seguimos hablando. Ahora... ¿donde esta mi primo?- Noël se acomodó en la cama.**

**-No te muevas, iré a buscarlo- Edward se marchó de la habitación dejando a Noël solo y rumiando entre sus pensamientos.**

**Bella encontró a Esme en el salón, estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una película con Alice.**

**-Esme.- Bella se acercó a ella.- Noël ya se a despertado ¿podrías llevarle algo de comer? yo voy a ver donde esta Renesmee- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. **

**-Claro, cariño.-Esme se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.- Por cierto, Nessie, está fuera hablando con Leah.**

**A Bella no le apetecía cruzarse con Leah en ese momento. Estaba algo irritada después de lo que había pasado con su sobrino. Así que prefirió sentarse a ver la película con Alice y se giró para ver a su hija desde la ventana, la cual parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho.**

**-¿De que se estará riendo esta chiquilla?- Preguntó Bella a Alice. **

**-Llevan ya mucho rato ahí fuera las dos, pero de una cosa puedes estar segura.- Alice miró a Bella.- Mirando bien a Leah seguro que no son consejos de las últimas tendencias en moda.**

**-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Bella se sorprendió ante el comentario de Alice**

**-Nada, simplemente es que tu hija no hace caso a mis consejos. Pero si que esta dispuesta a escuchar a Leah o ha Rosalie.- Alice se cruzó de brazos.- No hay derecho ¿no crees?- Le comentó Alice con tono indignado. **

**-Es que a lo mejor no se trata de modelitos, sino de otra cosa.- Bella empezaba a sentirse incomoda ante los celos de Alice.**

**-Si tu lo dices- Alice hizo un desaire y siguió con la película.**

**Bella se levantó del sofá y fue en sigilo hasta donde podía escuchar a las chicas conversando.**

**-Entonces ¿tu crees que lo mejor para darle celos a Jake es utilizar a alguien?-Renesmee miraba a Leah algo confusa.**

**-Si, es lo mejor. Yo por ejemplo utilizaba los pensamientos con los lobos para que Sam se sintiera incomodo ante los demás.- Leah suspiró.- Y funcionaba... pero es obvio que tu no puedes hacerlo, así que utilizas a otro- Leah soltó su risita mas malvada.**

**-¿Pero a quien?- Nessie se levantó.- ¿A Seth?- Preguntó Nessie sorprendida. **

**-No.- Leah negó con la cabeza.- No metas a mi hermano en esto. Podrías crear un conflicto entre ellos y el es muy pequeño no te sirve- Le contestó algo incomoda.**

**-Aquí nadie me sirve. Si utilizo a Jasper el pasará olímpicamente de mi y tía Alice se sentiría dolida.- Nessie movió sus manos en el aire.- En cuanto a Emmett el se reirá de mi y tía Rosalie me arrancara la cabeza. Quil y Embry son muy…- Renesmee se quedó mirando el cielo intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada.- Que no me valen- Renesmee empezaba a dudar del plan de Leah.**

**-Vamos, Nessie, piensa quien acaba de llegar.- Leah se dio golpecitos en la cabeza con su dedo indice.- No tiene feeling con los lobos y es muy mono- Leah formaba la palabra Izan con las manos en el aire.**

**-Si, Izan.- Nessie sonrió.- Él me vale y no entenderá nada de la imprimación. Gracias, Leah.**

**-Para eso estamos, para ayudar y ver si así Jake abre los ojos.**

**Renesmee abrazó a Leah y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Bella fue a contarle a Edward todo lo que había escuchado aún sorprendida.**

**-De verdad, Edward, cariño.- Bella hizo un aspaviento con las manos.- Leah estaba llenandole la cabeza a Renesmee con todo eso de los celos y le dijo que utilizara a Izan. Nada más y nada menos que a ese salido- Bella estaba enfadada y sin darse cuenta arrancó el marco de la puerta del despacho de Carlisle.**

**-Tranquilizate, cariño. Un poco de rivalidad no le hará mal a Jake.- Edward sonrió torcidamente.- Es más, yo voy a apoyar a Nessie. A ver como le sienta a ese lobito probar algo de su misma medicina- Edward sonrió a su mujer, mientras le quitaba los restos de madera de la mano.**

**-No la llames Nessie.- Dijo molesta Bella.- Es Renesmee y no me parece bien todo esto.**

**-Vamos, Bells, tomatelo como lo que es.- Edward suspiró.- Es un juego de Renesmee. Algo sin importancia para fastidiar a Jake.**

**-¿Sabes?- Bella miró a su marido con el ceño fruncido.- Jake es bueno y tiene sentimientos. Idolatra a tu hija y no hará nada con ella, hasta que no la vea preparada. Así que hazme el favor de hacer algo- Bella tiró el resto de madera que le quedaba en la mano al suelo.**

**-Esta bien, hablaré con ella- Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño y mirando por última vez el marco. **

**-Gracias- Bella besó a su marido y fue a leer un poco a su casita. Ella necesitaba centrase y no volver a perder la cordura de ese modo.**

**Edward se puso a caminar por el despacho de Carlisle mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir a Renesmee. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían Izan y Noël a escasos metros en su antiguo dormitorio.**

**-Pero piénsalo bien ¿quieres?- Escuchó un pequeño golpecito sobre una mesa.- Ellos son muchos y tienen una manada de lobos a su favor ¿quien mejor que ellos para ayudarnos con nuestra venganza?- Izan intentaba que su primo entrara en razón -Además, no me puedes negar que yo.- Se señaló así mismo con el dedo y Edward lo vio en su mente con claridad.- Y solo yo, te he traído hasta tu tío y además me debes una por salvarte la vida.**

**-Algo que no tendrías que haber hecho, si te hubieras quedado donde estabas. Ten encuentra que me has tenido que salvar después de que yo te salvara a ti.- Noël parecía molesto, muy molesto.- Por lo tanto, en ese punto estamos en paz- Noël intentaba llevar a su primo a su terreno- Así que buscate otra escusa mejor.**

**-Vale.- Izan suspiró.- Pues miralo de este modo. Ellos se han portado muy bien con nosotros. El doctor Carlisle estuvo muy atento contigo y te salvó la vida.- Izan caminó hasta ponerse al lado de su primo.- Y tu tío hizo todo lo que pudo por ti. Hasta te dio la sangre de su hija.**

**-¿Carlisle sigue con él?- Noël abrió mucho sus ojos.- Yo pensaba, que lo más seguro es que se hubieran separado también después de lo que pasó.**

**-Un momento.- Izan miró a su primo con dudas.- Tú me ocultas algo y no pienso seguir hablando contigo hasta que me cuentes toda la verdad- Izan se puso rígido mirando a su primo de forma amenazadora. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**-Esta bien, calmate, siéntate y escucha -Noël le contó toda la historia de como Carlisle mordió a su tío y luego su tío mordió a su padre y él se marcho -Y después encontró a tu bisabuelo pero esa parte de la historia tu ya la conoces.**

**-Pero Carlisle es bueno.- Añadió Izan.- Mientras que tú estabas en estado comatoso, yo he tenido la oportunidad de hablar varias veces con él y es un hombre bueno. Si lo miras a los ojos, desprende una bondad increíble en su mirada. La forma que tiene de tratar a su familia tan cordial y atento con todos. No... no me vas a hacer pensar que es mala persona.**

**-Yo nunca te dije que fuera mala persona ¡si ni siquiera lo conozco! solamente te he dicho que él es el que lo inicio todo y punto. Yo no juzgo a las personas sin conocerlas.**

**-Entonces, no juzgues a nadie sin hablar antes con ellos. Tu tío te ha dicho, que primero hay que hablar con la familia y después se decidirá como lo hacen para traer a tu padre- Puntualizó Izan cruzando sus brazos contra el pecho.**

**-En realidad no fue mi tío, sino la rarita de su mujer.- Comentó observando la pose de chulo de su primo a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza. **

**-¿Por qué dices que es rara?- Preguntó Izan relajando su postura.**

**-Me trató como si yo fuera un niño de cinco años perdido, al que intestas consolar- Confesó avergonzado.**

**-¿Pues sabes qué? Que yo la dejaría que me consolara todo lo que quisiera, sobretodo a mi cosita.**

**-¡IZAN, por favor! siempre tienes que terminar ablando de sexo. Joder, que la vida no se reduce solo a eso. Además, es mi tía, fijate en otra quieres- Noël apretó sus dientes en signo de disconformidad. **

**- La verdad, es que ya le he echado el lazo a una. Ahora solo tengo que domarla.- Izan sonrió para si mismo.**

**-¿Si? Pues suerte.- Le deseó Noël.- Pero por favor, que no tenga nada que ver conmigo.**

**-Estoy seguro de que no.- Izan lo miró ladeando al cabeza.- Pero de todas formas, te prometo que lo investigare. Por cierto ¿te vas a comer eso?**

**-No.- Noël le tendió el plato.- Adelante, todo tuyo. A mi lo verde no me va.**

**-Gracias- Izan cogió el plato y se marchó de la habitación.**

**Al bajar, dejo el plato en la pila de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Vio que en la sala de al lado, había un hermoso piano. Se acercó lentamente con temor por si le decían algo. Se sentó en el taburete y golpeó una tecla para escuchar el sonido. Leah se le acercó por detrás.**

**-¿Tu también sabes tocar el piano?- Le preguntó la loba un poco incrédula. **

**-Yo a ti, te toco lo que tu quieras- Le dijo con una sonrisa picarona. **

**Leah se quedó un momento dudando.**

**-Me encanta la pieza de Para Elisa ¿me la tocas?- Leah ladeó su cabeza, observando a Izan.**

**-Bueno, con respecto a eso... yo como mucho te toco el cumpleaños feliz. Pero si me dejas, a ti, te hago milagros- Le contestó Izan regalandole su sonrisa mas encantadora.**

**Leah entendiendo por donde iba, le soltó un bofetón y se marchó muy ofendida. **

**-¡Eh un momento! ¿Tú no serás prima, ni nada de nada, de Noël verdad?-Pero no obtuvo repuesta alguna.**

**Edward entró en la sala. Sse sentó junto a Izan y comenzó a tocar una melodía muy suave.**

**-No, Leah, no es familia mía ni nada de nada. Simplemente es de la manada de Jake.- Edward siguió tocando el piano.- Pero no te encariñes mucho con ella, no quiere a nadie. No puede olvidar el daño que le hicieron Sam y Emily. **

**-¿Que le pasó?-Preguntó Izan muy intrigado.**

**-Eso es algo que yo no voy a explicarte.-Edward dejó de tocar el piano.- Pero de todas formas, gracias por tus palabras.**

**-¿De que me estas ablando?- Izan rascó su propia barbilla con el dedo.- Ahora si que estoy confundido -El chico se quedó mirando a Edward fijamente.**

**-De lo que le has dicho a Noël sobre Carlisle y sobre mi.- Edward le sonrió.**

**- ¡Ah! De nada. Pero es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Me he dado cuenta de que aquí, tenis esa fea costumbre.**

**Edward se rascó la cabeza, sonrió y siguió tocando otra vez.**

**-Veras... cuando tus sentidos están muy afinados como el del oído, es inevitable escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.- Edward se golpeó en la cabeza con el dedo.- Cuando alguien grita tan fuerte dentro de su cabeza, lo que le harías a una chica como tú estabas haciendo hace un momento, también es inevitable que yo lo escuche ¿comprendes lo que te quiero decir?-Izan se puso colorado ante esas palabras. **

**-Si, comprendo. Intentare que mis pensamientos, suenen como susurros - Edward se echó a reír y despeino a Izan. **

**-Bien, ahora voy a hablar con mi hija. Tengo cosas pendientes con ella y justo en este momento viene hacia aquí.- Edward se levantó y miró a Renesmee. La cual se quedó quieta ante la puerta dudando si entraba o no- No, Renesmee, nuestra conversación no tenia nada que ver contigo. Ahora, si me acompañas al despacho de Carlisle... quisiera hablar un momento contigo.**

**Renesmee siguió a su padre dudando de lo que él quería decirle ¿se abría enterado ya de su plan con Leah y le iba a reñir?**

**-Pasa- Edward se hizo a un lado para que pasara la niña- Y siéntate**

**-Papá, yo aún no he echo nada por lo que tengas que regañarme -Se quejó la chica**

**-No, no has echo nada aún como tú muy bien has dicho.- Edward se apoyó en el escritorio de Carlisle.- Pero de todas formas, escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Tu madre a escuchado tu conversación con Leah y esta preocupada por lo que podrías hacer. Así que prometeme que no utilizaras a Izan para mantener relaciones sexuales.**

**-¡Papá, no! No pensaba hacer eso.- Nessie se asustó ante las palabras de su padre.- Solo cosas inocentes que no van a ningún puerto, pero que si pongan a Jake como loco.**

**-Yo no estoy encontrá con eso.- Edward miró divertido a su hija.- Es más... quiero que sufra un poco, pero solo un poco. Te prohíbo que se te vaya de las manos. Y no le digas a tu madre que yo te di permiso, eso me traería ciertos problemillas con ella ¿estamos de acuerdo?-Renesmee le dio un abrazo y un beso a su padre. **

**-Si, estamos de acuerdo-Contestó ella al separarse de su padre.**

**-Y procura que no te vea tu madre hacer tonterías.- Edward le indicó que podía marcharse.**

**Carlisle entró en su despacho en ese momento y se quedó mirando el marco de la puerta, preguntándose que es lo que habría pasado allí dentro. Miró a Edward confundido y con sus ojos entrecerrados. **

**-Ha sido Bella.- Y Edward levantó las manos en defensa.**

**-Está bien, ya hablaré con ella.- Pensó para si mismo que los muebles de la casa no eran juguetes.**

**-Renesmee ¿puedes salir? Jake va a La Push a ver a su padre y a hablar con Sam de las próximas rondas de vigilancia. Tienen que distribuirse bien entre las dos manadas.**

**-Si, ya voy- Le contestó a Carlisle.-¡ Jake no te me vayas!- Renesmee salio corriendo del despacho y Carlisle cerró la puerta.**

**-¿Te parece bien lo que acabas de decirle a tu hija?-Le recriminó Carlisle a Edward**

**-Si y no- Edward ladeo su cabeza.**

**-Explicate.- Se sentó en su silla y miró a su hijo esperando una respuesta lógica. **

**-Si, por qué en realidad es una niña y haga lo que haga siempre serán tonterías. Ella no tiene experiencia en esas cosas, solamente puteara un poco a Jake.- Edward suspiró.- Y no, por qué entre tú y Bella me estáis haciendo sentir mal con toda esta tontería.**

**-No sé, Edward, no me gusta mucho lo que le has dicho a tu hija.- Carlisle suspiró.- Piensatelo bien antes de que Bella se entere y pase a mayores. **

**-Bueno.- Edward se golpeó en las piernas con las palmas de sus manos.- ¿Era solo eso de lo que querías hablarme? Porque tu mente piensa en otras cosas.**

**-No , no era por eso por lo que te estaba buscando.- Carlisle le sonrió.- Anoche estube hablando con tus hermanos Emmett y Jasper. Ya están tramando como ir a por tu hermano, para luego enfrentarse a los Vulturi.**

**-¿Es que no voy a poder tener nunca un momento de paz? si no es por X es por B. Pero por lo visto todos quieren buscar a Chase y pelear por hacer algo ¿no? pues si se aburren que se vayan a cazar Gamusinos, así estarán entretenidos.**

**-Edward, yo no es que este a favor de ir a por los Vulturi.- Carlisle repiqueteó con sus dedos en la madera del escritorio.- Pero si que pienso que deberías buscar a tu hermano y aclararlo todo entre vosotros.**

**-Si, ya se lo que piensas. No hace falta que sigas. Esta bien, esta noche nos reuniremos todos y buscaremos una solución a lo que vamos a hacer con respecto a mi hermano. Aquí por lo visto todos tienen algo que decir.**

**-No te pongas así, hijo.- Carlisle miró con dolor a Edward.- Es tu hermano, es normal que se preocupen. Parece que no quieras verlo.**

**-Yo tengo claro que quiero verlo y hablar con él.- Edward suspiró una vez más.- Mis dudas son.. ¿que hará el cuando me vea?**

**-No lo sé, hijo, pero no estas solo.- Carlisle le sonrió como solo él sabía hacer en los momentos duros.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar esta sensación de rechazo que siento.- Edward negó con la cabeza.- Ya lo hizo una vez ¿Por qué no dos?**

**-Pase lo que pase, estaremos todos aquí para apoyarte.- Carlisle abrió el portátil sobre el escritorio.**

**-Ya, gracias de todas formas, papá.-Edward se levantó se la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta.**

**-¿Donde vas?- Carlisle bajó al tapa del ordenador.**

**-A decirle a Noël que esta noche tomaremos una decisión.- Edward abrió al puerta.- Tendrá que saber lo que vamos a hacer con respecto a su padre.**

**-Suerte, hijo.- Carlisle volvió a sus que aceres y Edward salió de allí pensando que le iba a decir a su sobrino.**


	7. Esto no es normal

**Capitulo siete. Esto no es normal.**

**Edward se encaminó hacia la habitación de su sobrino. Mientras caminaba, trataba de leer sus pensamientos y cerciorarse de que ese era un buen momento para hablar. Tras comprobar que las cosas marcharían bien, dio dos golpecitos en la puerta antes de entrar. **

**-¿Se puede?- Preguntó empujando la puerta.**

**Noël se sentó es la cama y agacho la cabeza ante la mirada de su tío. **

**-Adelante, es tu cuarto ¿no?- Sus ojos aún miraban el suelo.**

**-Bueno, pero ahora lo ocupas tú -Edward sonrió a su sobrino.**

**-Siento mucho mi reacción de antes.- Noël miro a su tío a los ojos- De verdad que lo siento.**

**-Es comprensible. No estas bien y quieres ayudar a tu padre. Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo- Edward avanzo y se sentó en la cama junto al chico-Enserio esta todo olvidado.**

**-No sabes cuanto tiempo deseaba hacer esto- Noël abrazo a su tío.**

**En ese momento Edward perdió momentáneamente el sentido. Sentía como una fuerza intensa le estaba robando sus recuerdos. Noël se quedó como paralizado y soltó inmediata mente a su tío.**

**-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el muchacho.- Yo no quería hacerlo, no lo pensé- Dijo avergonzado.**

**Edward no podía moverse, se sentía sin fuerzas. Mientras Noël lo abrazaba, había revivido sus tiempos de caza de asesinos. Lo había visto todo perfectamente. Había visto al hombre bajito que arrinconó detrás del teatro, desgarrando su cuerpo y dejándolo completamente seco de sangre. También había visto al alto con traje, al que atrajo al viejo almacén. Lo había vuelto a escuchar chillando, pidiendo clemencia, mientras él lo mutilaba y se alimentaba de su cuerpo.**

**Noël se arrodilló al lado de su tío y temeroso de haberle hecho algo, lo golpeó con la lampara de la mesita de noche. Espero unos segundos sin respirar hasta que pudo preguntarle.**

**-¿Estas bien?.- Noël lo miró a los ojos.**

**- No,no estoy bien - Edward se levantó despacio. No se había dado cuenta de que se había caído de la cama.-¿Que as visto?- Le preguntó a sus sobrino con curiosidad. **

**-A ti alimentándote de gente.- Noël rodó los ojos.- Pero sentí perfectamente porque lo hacías. Eran asesinos y delincuentes.- Negó con la cabeza.- Pensabas que era justo alimentarte de ellos.**

**-Ya.- Edward suspiró.**

**-No a sido muy agradable, pero por lo menos estaban justificadas sus muertes.- Noël le sonrió despacio.**

**-Ya entiendo lo que quería decir tu primo.- Edward suspiró.- Será mejor que hable con Jasper y le recomiende que no te toque.**

**-¿Quien es Jasper?-Noël miraba intrigado a su tío.**

**-Te será fácil de reconocerlo.- Edward se señaló de arriba a abajo.- Siempre tiene pinta de estar estresado, procura no tocarlo a él. No podrás justificar su causa.**

**Edward dudó un segundo y volvió a tocarlo. Esta vez fue menos intenso, pero seguía notando un ligero mareo ante su contacto.**

**- ¿Por qué te mortificas de este modo? -Noël no entendió cual era el propósito de su tío - Tu no puedes verte, pero te aseguro que tienes pequeñas convulsiones al entrar en contacto conmigo.**

**-Intento hacer esto mas llevadero.- Edward se encogió de hombros.- Dime ¿que as visto ahora?- Preguntó todavía más curioso.**

**-Estabas peleando con una pelirroja. Te la has cargado y has quemado sus restos.- Noël lo miró divertido.- Pero tampoco me a dolido mucho. Fue por proteger a Bella.- Afirmó.- Si que puede llegar a ser fuerte el amor por una mujer- Puntualizó rascándose la cabeza. **

**-Si, bueno. Eso es algo que ya entenderás.- Edward suspiró.- Voy a volver a hacerlo. A ver que pasa esta vez.- Noël extendió la mano, para que Edward lo tocara.**

**Al tocarlo, Edward, pensó para si mismo. "¿por que no puede se mas fácil tocarlo? si al menos desapareciera la angustia que siento en la boca del estomago, tal vez lo tocaría más a menudo." **

**-¿Que ves?- Le preguntó Edward cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaba cogido de la mano de su sobrino. **

**-Bueno.- Noël pensó antes de hablar.- Ya es algo bastante borroso y confuso, nada que no pueda soportar. ¿Sabes? tienes tus cositas, pero nada grabe.**

**-Nada grave.- Repitió Edward en un susurro.**

**-Creo, que ya podemos tocarnos sin problemas- Noël no sabia porque le había mentido a su tío. No para de ver muertes y mutilaciones cada vez que lo tocaba. **

**-Eso esta mejor. Ahora bajemos al comedor, la familia nos espera.- Edward dejó pasar los pensamientos de su sobrino ante la mentira que acababa de decirle, ya que sabía que lo hacía por él.**

**Edward ayudó a su sobrino a vestirse y bajaron al encuentro de la familia. Estaban todos en el comedor sentados en la mesa. Desde los Cullen, hasta los lobos incluido Izan. Carlisle había dejado dos huecos, entre él y Bella, para Edward y Noël. Al sentarse los dos, Carlisle, tomó la palabra.**

**-Esta noche, decidiremos que vamos a hacer con estos muchachos y con Chase.**

**-¿Donde esta Leah?- Izan miraba para todas partes en su busca-Ella también tendrá que opinar como loba ¿no?**

**-Esta fuera, yo tengo su boto- Contestó Jake.**

**-Bien, pues da primero el suyo y así una estupidez menos que escuchar -Rosalie arrugó la nariz, mientras dirigía la cabeza en la otra dirección.**

**-Rosse, cariño, no seas así. Tienen razón, también les concierne a ellos por Izan- Emmett besó la frente de su mujer.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo de que Seth y el chucho mojado este, opinen ¿pero me estáis diciendo enserio que tengo que escuchar a esa repelente insufrible?**

**-Nosotros te escuchamos a ti y creo que no as oído que nos quejemos.- Jake empezaba a sentir ganas de estrangular a Rosalie**

**Edward no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que veía.**

**-Ahora no Jake.- Edward lo miró.- Espera a otro momento que no este yo cerca, para ver tus fantasías asesinas.**

**-¿Que pasa, cariño?- Preguntó Bella asustada.**

**-Nada.- Edward negó con la cabeza.- Solo que Jake tiene mucha imaginación.**

**-¡Eso! procura ignorarme y vayamos a lo tuyo- Contestó Jacob.**

**-Por favor ¿que van a pensar nuestros invitados, que somos una familia de borregos? -Esme se movía incomoda en la silla -Me estáis avergonzando.**

**-Para nada. A mi me parecéis muy divertidos.- Agregó Izan.- Nada que ver con el aburrimiento de crecer con el señor "no me toques y míster amargado" -Izan se lo estaba pasando de maravilla.**

**Noël amenazó a su primo con el puño levantado.**

**-Primo, si no cierras la boca te la cierro yo con mi puño.- Noël alzó el puño.**

**-Este es de los míos.- Emmett se rió estruendosamente.- A mis brazos sobrinito.- Se levantó y se acercó a Noël para estrecharlo.**

**-¡No!- Edward tiró a Emmett al suelo y Noël se retiró de un salto.**

**-Que no iba a matarlo, solo le iba a dar un abrazo- Protestó Emmett volviéndose a sentar con enfado.**

**-Te aconsejo que no lo hagas, por propia experiencia- Edward se sentó e hizo que Noël lo imitara.-Sigamos. Jake, dinos lo que Leah tiene que decir.**

**Jake estañado ante lo que acababa de suceder, se aclaró la garganta y trasmitió el mensaje.**

**-El lobo se queda con nosotros. En cuanto al chupasangre me da igual. Hacer con él lo que queráis.**

**-Típico- Alice se encogió de hombros ante el comentario.**

**-¿Puedo opinar?-Preguntó Izan**

**-Por supuesto, izan ,di lo que pienses. Estas en tu derecho-Le invitó Carlisle a que siguiera.**

**-Decidáis lo que decidáis, yo nunca voy a separarme de Noël. Él siempre a cuidado de mi y no lo dejare solo. **

**-Comprendo tu decisión y la respeto- Carlisle miró a izan de una forma solemne- Sigamos por favor ¿Emmett?**

**-Yo estoy a favor de buscar a Chase.- El moreno miró a su padre.- También de que el chico se quede y partirle los huesos a los Vulturi.**

**-Bien -Carlisle levantó las cejas ante el discurso de Emmett- Conciso, hijo, muy conciso ¿Rosalie?**

**-Me da igual. Pero pienso que Edward valla a buscar a su hermano, seria lo correcto.-Alzó la mirada.- Mientras que no tenga que ir yo-Contestó mientras se pintaba las uñas.**

**Edward observó a Rosalie algo estupefacto. Él nunca había incluido a ningún Cullen, ni a ningún lobo, respecto a asuntos de su hermano.**

**-No, Rosse, tu no bienes.-Le comunicó.**

**-Entonces, haz lo que quieras.- Rosalie sopló sobre una uña.-Pero Renesmee se queda.**

**-Si, Rosse, si. Renesmee se queda.- Bella empezaba a pensar que Rosalie estaba algo falta de cerebro.**

**-Jasper, sigue tú.- Comentó el cabeza de familia.**

**-Yo opino lo mismo que Emm. Estoy a favor de todo.- Jasper chocó los cinco con Emmett.**

**-Pelea, pelea, pelea-Cantaban los dos a coro. Carlisle retomó la palabra.**

**-Alice, tu turno.**

**-Si Edward va a sentirse mejor consigo mismo...- Se encogió de hombros.- Adelante, que busque a su hermano y lo traiga.- Agregó la morena.**

**-Gracias, Alice.- Bella le guiñó un ojo.**

**-Esme,querida, tu voto.- Carlisle miró con amor a su mujer.**

**-Un miembro más al que cuidar en la familia.- Esme sonrió.- Me hace mucha ilusión y si así Edward es mas feliz, adelante.**

**-¿Bella?- Carlisle miró a la madre de su nieta.**

**-Por supuesto.- Ella dijo muy segura.- Es más, yo misma iré con él a buscarlo si Edward se decide.- Carlisle asintió con la cabeza-**

**-Sabias palabras. Y con respecto a mi, por supuesto que quiero. Esta vez te ayudaré en todo lo que este en mi mano, hijo- Carlisle observó a Edward mientras hablaba.**

**Edward miraba incrédulo a su familia. Todos estaban a favor de que fuera a buscar a su hermano. Eso hizo que sintiera un cariño especial por todos ellos. Mientras Carlisle se quedó por un momento observando a los lobos. **

**-Es vuestro turno, Jake- Le dijo con un gesto de manos.**

**-Por mi parte esta todo bien. Izan puede quedarse con nosotros, le enseñaremos nuestras costumbres y nuestra forma de ataque. Seth tiene la baladra. - Jake habló con decisión.**

**-Yo opino que él es el que tiene que decidir. Si quiere estar con nosotros, le apoyaré. Pero como él a dicho antes, no piensa separarse de su primo. Aun que eso no creo que sea ninguna dificultad, porque debido a Renesmee nos pasamos con vosotros media vida. Así que... ese es mi boto- Seth sonrió a Edward.**

**-Parece que el mas pequeño, es el mas sabio- Emmett encontró divertida la respuesta de Seth.**

**-Pues bien. Noël e Izan, nos gustaría escuchar lo que tenéis que decir- Carlisle levantó una mano.**

**-Yo pretendía exactamente esto. Encontrar a mi tío, que el fuera en busca de mi padre, y que lo hiciera entrar en razón. Porque no puede pasarse la vida encerrado, pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue- Noël observó a Izan.**

**-Y yo lo que quiero, es vengar la muerte de mis padres. Y por lo que he escuchado, tenemos el mismo enemigo.- Izan suspiró.- Por lo tanto, cuantos mas seamos mejor. Y no pienso ir corriendo detrás de Jake moviendo la cola- Dijo Izan señalando al aludido. **

**-Creo que este es el único perro que me gusta hasta ahora- Dijo Rosalie dejando el pinta uñas sobre la mesa. **

**-Calla un poquito Rosalie ¿quieres? -Comentó Carlisle.- Entonces, Edward y Bella, tendréis que reuniros para hablar con Noël. Él os explicará como llegar hasta Chase. Pero eso mejor lo dejáis para mañana, ya es tarde y los chicos tienen que ir a dormir.-Tras esto Carlisle se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su despacho, a pensar un rato.**

**- Chicos, ya lo habéis escuchado, a dormir- Habló Esme mientras se levantaba de la silla. **

**-¿Donde voy a dormir yo? porque hasta ahora, estaba en el antiguo cuarto de Edward. Pero esta tarde han llevado ahí a mi primo.- Dijo Izan dudoso.**

**-Tranquilo Izan, cariño. dormiréis los dos en el mismo cuarto.- Esme los miró con cariño.- Es lo suficientemente grande para meter otra cama.**

**Mientras Esme les explicaba esto, Emmett y Edward, hacían maniobras para meter la cama en el cuarto.**

**-Emmett ¿quieres inclinarla un poco más? sino te vas a llevar la pared detrás.- Susurró Edward a su bruto hermano.**

**-Si, sin problema hermanito.- Emmett la giró un poco.-¿Así es de tu agrado?**

**-Si, es de mi agrado. Dejemosla aquí, bajo la ventana. Salgamos para que puedan acostarse.- Edward empujó a su hermano.**

**Tras bajar Edward y Emmett y dejar a los chicos solos en la puerta del cuarto, ellos entraron en la habitación.**

**-¿Sabes, Noël? Me gusta mucho este sitio, me encantan todos. Alice es increíble, no para de traerme ropa super chula a cada momento.**

**-Si, se te esta pegando hasta la pijería a la hora de hablar. - Noël se rió de su primo y se metió en la cama. Se quedo dormido al tocar la almohada.**

**Izan trató de pensar en lo positivo de aquella experiencia. Al menos, si lograban convencer a Edward de buscar a su tío Chase y llevaban a cabo el plan, conseguiría vengar a su padres.**


	8. Indeciso

Una vez más, muchas gracias patri31 kiss de desam y Sara. Kiss.

Hildiux gracias a ti también.

* * *

**Capitulo ocho.- Indeciso**

**Edward caminó hacía la casa. Iba cabizbajo, dándole vueltas a la situación. Toda la familia estaba a favor de que fuera a buscar a su hermano, pero él mantenía la duda dentro. No sabía que hacer. Si lo miraría, si le dirigiría la palabra o simplemente le cerraría la puerta delante de las narices. Él necesitaba estar solo. Y decidió que igual encerrándose en su habitación hallaría una solución. **

**Escucho pasos en la entrada. Bella y Nessie acababan de llegar. No quería que su hija lo viese así, él siempre había sido alguien decidido para la niña. Se sentía confuso. Desde que aquella noche los abandonó, jamás llegó a pensar que podría volver a ver a su hermano. Edward caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. No podía soportar la idea que la familia se había hecho de su hermano. **

**Edward trató de tranquilizarse una vez más y observó a su bella hija entrar en el salón despacio. Suspiró y sonrió a su pequeña muñequita. Nessie caminó como una bailarina hasta su padre y besó su mejilla. Bella entró detrás de su hija y besó suavemente sus labios. **

**-Buenas noches.- Nessie guiñó un ojo a su padre y se adentró a su habitación. **

**-Buenas noches, hija.- Edward trató de que su voz sonara tranquila.**

**-¿Que ocurre?- Le preguntó Bella muy rápido y en un susurro. **

**-Luego.- Contestó él sin emitir sonido alguno. **

**Bella observó a Edward y decidió acercarse para tranquilizarlo. Su hija estaba a unos metros de ellos y no podía permitir que viera así a su padre. Nessie jamás había visto a su padre dudar y eso no iba a romperse ahora. Ella acarició el pecho de su marido y lo miró dudosa. Escuchó un ruido en la habitación de Nessie y como la niña salía de la habitación. Bella se alejó de su marido y cogió un libro de la estantería. Edward sin embargo, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele. **

**-Me he dejado una cosa en casa de los abuelos.- Dijo la niña despacio.- No tardo.**

**Nessie salió de la casa y corrió por el bosque hasta llegar al río. Saltó con destreza y se acercó a la puerta. En ella, estaba Esme tendiéndole su carpeta de dibujo. Nessie sonrió a su abuela y estuvo a punto de preguntarle, si sabía lo que le pasaba a su padre. Al coger su adorada carpeta, negó con la cabeza y le dio las buenas noches. Saltó el río de nuevo y corrió hasta la casa. **

**Al llegar, Nessie, observó a Edward y entró a paso lento. Muchas veces, Edward, había reñido a la pequeña semihumana, la había castigado y tal vez gritado alguna vez. Sin embargo, jamás había visto esa mirada extraña en el rostro de su padre. **

**Edward miró a la niña confuso. Los pensamientos de su hija no estaban claros. Él odiaba eso, ya que significaba que la pequeña le ocultaba algo. Miró por un segundo a su hija y le volvió a dar las buenas noches. Bella besó al frente de su niña y la acompañó a su cuarto. **

**-¿No podías recogerla mañana?- Le preguntó Bella mientras la niña se metía en la cama.- No era tan urgente.**

**-Mañana vendrá Rosalie a recogerme a casa.- Nessie bostezó y se metió en la cama.- Quiere enseñarme unas cuantas cosas y no quería perder tiempo. **

**-Esta bien.- Bella besó al frente de su hija.- Mañana hablamos.- Apagó la luz y salió del cuarto.**

**Bella se acercó a Edward, después de haberse asegurado que su pequeña hija estaba dormida. Observó por un instante la figura de su marido sentado en el sofá. Entendía perfectamente como se podía sentir al respecto. Sin embargo, no se sentía nadie como para opinar al respecto. Ella no había tenido hermanos hasta que llegó a la familia Cullen. **

**Bella se sonrió a si misma y trazó un plan de distracción. Su hija ya estaba completamente dormida, así que no había nada que la pudiese interrumpir. Con pasos sensuales se acercó al sofá y llamó la atención de Edward con un gruñido suave.**

**Edward observó a su mujer un segundo. Bella le sonrió descaradamente y subió su pierna al brazo de sofá. Edward suspiró y miró de reojo la puerta de la habitación de Nessie. Intentó captar la mente de su hija y descubrió que estaba soñando con Jacob. Trató de quitarse la imagen de la pizza que estaban comiendo juntos. La comida humana aún era un problema para él. **

**Se levantó despacio del sofá y apoyó sus rodillas en el cojín. Bella río con armonía y él suspiró pesadamente. Nunca se cansaría de su mujer. Alzó su mano despacio y la posó sobre la pierna de Bella. Él le sonrió torcidamente y agachó su cabeza hasta besar la rodilla de su mujer. **

**Bella ronroneó al sentir los cálidos labios de su marido. Le encantaba que la colmara de atenciones. Paseó sus dedos por el cabello de Edward y tras dejarle besar su muslo, alzó su cabeza y le susurró que lo amaba. **

**Edward se levantó del sofá y dejó caer suavemente la pierna de su mujer hasta el suelo. Con pasos firmes, se acercó a ella y deslizó los tirantes de la camiseta por sus hombros. Acercó su rostro al cuello de su mujer y aspiró profundamente su dulce aroma. Nunca dejaría de pensar en lo bien que olía su mujer. **

**Ella sonrió a Edward y se pegó a su cuerpo. Le encantaba sentir el calor de Edward contra el suyo. Las manos de ella, se deslizaron pro su espalda y descendió hasta el sexy trasero de su marido. Ella sonrió contra los cabellos broncíneos de Edward y suspiró al sentir la lengua de él contra su cuello. **

**Sin poder contenerse más, Bella, le arrancó la camiseta y trató de que su marido se olvidara de la gran decisión que tendría que tomar al día siguiente. Edward alzó a Bella de la cintura y la dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Nunca la eternidad, sería tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su mujer. **

**Ella río de nuevo al sentir la urgencia de Edward. Las caderas de él, chocaban en un vaivén incesante contra las suyas. Bella enredó sus piernas sobre su cuerpo y lo apretó contra su centro. Edward gimió contra su cuello y un gruñido salió de sus labios. Le encantaba cuando él la tocaba. Cuando Edward la hacía suya, nunca pensaba con claridad. Edward le arrancó los pantalones con un pequeño tirón y separó la cabeza de su cuello. **

**-Lo siento, te compraré otros.- Y alzó sus cejas jugetonamente.**

**-Estamos en paz.- Bella le arrancó los pantalones a Edward y los tiró al suelo. **

**-Uno a uno.- Edward se acercó a bella de nuevo y rasgó la camiseta por delante.- Tu tienes más ropa.**

**-No es justo.- Bella arrancó la camiseta de Edward y la lanzó contar el sofá. **

**-O sí.- Él bajó los tirantes del sujetador de raso y tiró de la fina tela hasta romperla.**

**-Edward.- Bella observó el cuerpo casi desnudo de su marido y sintió como se excitaba.- Me debes otra prenda.**

**-Las que tu quieras.- Edward paseó los dedos por el borde de las braguitas y las arrancó de un tirón.- Siempre.**

**Bella bajó los boxers de Edward y sonrió. Al menos había cumplido su objetivo. Edward estaría entretenido con su cuerpo y no pensaría en Chase. Ella se sobresaltó cuando sintió los largos dedos de Edward sobre su intimidad. **

**-Me encanta tocarte.- Edward jadeó contra sus pechos.- Y lamerte.**

**-A mi que lo hagas.- Ella bajó sus manos por la espalda y acarició las caderas de Edward.- Y sentirte.**

**Tras sus palabras, Edward, entró en Bella de una estocada. Los dos gimieron al unísono. Ella se agarró fuertemente a la mesa y sintió como la madera empezaba a romperse bajo sus manos. La soltó antes de que se rompiera y cayeran al suelo. Edward la embistió más rápido y sin poder contenerse gritó el nombre de su mujer.**

**-Bella.- Apretó sus dientes.- Oh...dios...Bella.**

**-Más.- Le pidió ella.- Más rápido...más fuerte.**

**-Muérdeme.- Le pidió él**

**Bella obedeció a Edward. Sabía que la ponzoña escocía, sin embargo cuando él le pedía que lo mordiera ella lo hacía. Él jadeó cuando sintió los dientes de su mujer romper la carne de su clavícula. Era la única forma con la que conseguía calmarse y no tomarla con tanta fuerza y destrozar la casa. **

**-Me voy.- Le susurró ella contra su oído.**

**-Y...Yo...ah...Bella.- Edward embistió un par de veces más y sintió como el cuerpo de su mujer se contraía contra el suyo.**

**Bella besó a su marido y adentró su lengua en su boca. Le encantaba recorrer cada rincón y sentir que ese ser tan perfecto era solamente suyo. Edward succionó la lengua de su mujer y gimió contra sus labios. Podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba de nuevo. La alzó de la mesa y caminó despacio hasta su cuarto. Dejó a su mujer en el suelo y se posicionó contra ella. **

**-Dejame tomarte de nuevo.- Susurró contra sus pechos.**

**-Hasta el amanecer.- Bella envolvió las caderas de Edward con sus piernas y le dejó que la penetrara de nuevo. **

**Edward tomó a su mujer tres veces más antes de que saliera el sol. Cuando los rayos empezaron a entrar por la ventana, se separó de su mujer y se levantó de la cama. Escuchó un ruido en el cuarto de Nessie y captó su mente. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de su pequeña. Ella hacía mucho rato que estaba despierta y los había escuchado. **

**Edward se enfadó al ver las imágenes en la cabeza de su hija. La pequeña Nessie estaba imaginándose con Jacob en una situación similar a la de sus padres. Edward gruñó con severidad y Nessie se sobresaltó alzándose de la cama. **

**-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Bella poniéndose un vestido sobre su desnudo cuerpo. **

**-Nessie nos ha estado escuchando.- Edward se puso un pantalón y salió de la habitación.**

**-Ya es mayor.- Bella detuvo a su marido del brazo.- No deberíamos hacer esto tan cerca de ella.**

**-Lo se.- Edward suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.- Pero eso no quita que nos estuviera escuchando. **

**-Papá.- Nessie salió sonrojada de la habitación.- Lo siento.**

**-Rosalie esta cerca.- Susurró Edward.- Vete.**

**Cuando Nessie salió por la puerta, Bella, encaró a Edward.**

**-No era para hablarle así.- Bella lo miró algo furiosa.- La culpa es nuestra.**

**-Ella debió avisar que estaba despierta.- Edward caminó nervioso pro la habitación.- Ya es mayorcita para pensar bien alto y que yo pueda detenerme. **

**-Tu lo has dicho.- Bella le señaló con el dedo indice.- Es mayorcita, así que la culpa es nuestra. **

**-No quiero discutir.- Edward se vistió y salió de la casa.- Ahora tengo cosas que arreglar. **

**Bella se vistió correctamente y salió tras Edward hasta la casa. Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos medió palabra. Bella sabía perfectamente que hablarle a su marido cuando estaba confuso, no era una buena elección. Al entrar en al casa, Edward, se encontró con su padre observándolo. Jasper soltó un extraño bufido al sentir sus emociones y lo maldijo mentalmente. **

**Edward podía escuchar los pensamientos de cada miembro de la familia y de los lobos que allí había. Seth estaba sentado comiendo tortitas de Esme. Izan parecía engullir una tras otra, mientras los dos hablaban sobre el bosque y las carreras lobunas. Sin embargo dentro de la mente de sus hermanos, solo estaba el nombre de Chase y como jamás les habían contado esa historia del gemelo. **

**Edward siseó frustrado y decidió responder las preguntas que Carlisle tenía en mente. Caminó despacio hasta el despacho de su padre y entró clavando sus ojos dorados en los de Carlisle. Él le siguió y cerró al puerta. Edward se encaró hacía su creador y suspiró. **

**¿Crees que debo hacerlo?- Le preguntó Edward dudoso a Carlisle.- No se si realmente él se alegrará de verme. **

**-Es algo que solo tú debes hacer.- Carlisle miró con al ceja alzada a su hijo.- Sabes que mi intención nunca fue separarlos.**

**-Eso lo sé.- Edward abrazó a Carlisle.- Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de afrontarlo. **

**-Solo si tú estás seguro de ello.- Su padre lo soltó y se apoyó en la mesa.- No nos juzgues. Mucho menos a tus hermanos. Ellos sabes que te apoyarán en todo. **

**-Lo sé.- Dijo al fin más calmado.- Simplemente es que no se como plantarme en su casa y decirle que he vuelto.**

**-No es que tú hayas vuelto.- Carlisle lo miró son sinceridad y ese cariño especial que siempre emanaba de sus ojos.- Más bien, ellos, aparecieron en nuestra casa. Digamos que los dos tenemos el mismo problema. **

**-Chase no lo tiene.- Edward se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundamente aunque no lo necesitara.-Digamos que son los niños los que quieren venganza.**

**-No son los únicos.- Afirmó al fin Carlisle.- Piensa que si los ayudamos a ellos, nos ayudamos a nosotros. Los Vulturi aseguraron volver y comprobar como sería Renesmee de mayor. **

**-Mi hija no es ningún problema para los humanos.- Edward se movió un poco nervioso.**

**Los pensamientos de Carlisle lo agobiaron. En la mente de su padre, observó una y otra vez los ojos rojos de Aro. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. **

**-Lo has entendido.- Carlisle se acercó a su hijo y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros.- Si ahora se enteran que tenemos a Noël y a Izan las cosas peligraran de nuevo.**

**Edward asintió y supo que su padre decía la verdad. Si los Vulturi se enteraban que había más lobos y otro semivampiro con ellos... Negó una vez más y recordó que Noël si era ponzoñoso. Los ojos oscuros de Nahuel acudieron a su mente y tras aquello, divisó los ojos verdes de su gemelo. **

**-No hay vuelta atrás.- Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba.- Chase también podría enterarse y seriamos demasiados vampiros en el clan. **

**-Entonces no le demos más vueltas.- Carlisle le señaló la puerta del despacho.- Tenemos que hacer lo correcto.**

**-Si- Edward salió por la puerta dispuesto a decirle a Noël que iría a por su padre.- Nos vemos pronto.**

**Edward caminó despacio fuera de la casa. Podía sentir perfectamente la presencia de su sobrino tras su espalda. Se pellizcó el punte de su nariz y suspiró con impaciencia. Aquello era demasiado para él. Bella lo cogió de la cintura y besó su hombro. **

**-Noël ya esta listo.- Le susurró con voz suave.- Creo que es hora de arreglar todo esto.**

**-Mejor mañana.- Edward miró a Bella.- Hoy prefiero cazar y estar preparado.**

**-Iremos juntos.- Bella lo cogió de la mano.- Mañana será otro día.**

**Edward y Bella habían pasado todo el día cazando y divirtiéndose en el bosque. Ella sabía que su marido necesitaba tiempo. Un llamada al móvil de Esme y todo arreglado. A Bella le gustaba decirle a su nueva madre donde se encontraban, para no preocuparles en estos casos. Al llegar a casa entrada la noche, Noël observó a su tío con cara de pregunta. Edward negó con la cabeza y se fue a su cabaña sin decir nada. **

**-¿Que le ocurre?- Susurró Jasper a Bella.- Me esta matando con tantas emociones juntas. **

**-Esta preocupado.- Bella se sentó al lado de Alice y sonrió a su cuñado.- Entiéndelo. **

**-No creo que sea tan difícil.- Rosalie miró a su cuñada.- Cuando llegué le dice que ha vuelto y punto.**

**-No son así las cosas.- Emmett apretó la mano de su mujer.**

**-Él está confuso.- Esme se sentó al lado de su nieta.**

**-Papá esta muy raro.- Nessie miró a Izan.- Mejor me voy a ver como está.**

**-Fue idea de Noël.- Izan señaló a su primo.- Pensó que sería bueno.**

**-Lo que no entiendo es...- Emmett miró a Noël.**

**-Ni lo entenderías tampoco.- Todos se rieron al unísono.- Tenía ganas de viajar y encontrar a mi tío era una buena excusa. **

**-De paso, decidí vengarme.- Izan sonrió a Bella.- Si encontraba a alguien que me ayudara, todo saldría mucho mejor.**

**-Y las cosas nos salieron medio bien.- Noël miró a Carlisle.- Vosotros tenéis problemas con los Vulturi y nosotros también. **

**-Será mejor que vaya con Edward a casa.- Bella se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.- Nos vemos mañana. **

**Cuando ella llegó a la casa, observó a Edward leyendo unos libros sentado junto al piano. **

**-No quiero hablar.- Edward miró a su mujer.- Nessie se acaba de ir a La Push con los lobos.**

**-¿Y eso?- Bella miró el bosque.**

**-Discutí con ella por lo de anoche.- Edward se levantó y miró a su mujer.- Ella se ha ido a casa de Billy.**

**-¿Le has dado permiso?- Bella miró incrédula a su marido.**

**-Volverá en media hora.- Edward abrazó a Bella.- Solo fue a ver a Charlie.**

**-Bien.- Bella besó los labios de Edward.- Mejor voy a buscarla.**

**Tras las palabras de Bella, Edward, salió de la casa y corrió por el bosque en busca de libertad. Al día siguiente partiría en busca de su hermano y las cosas cambiarían para siempre. **


	9. La busqueda de Chase

**Capitulo nueve. La búsqueda de Chase.**

**Edward pasó la noche corriendo de un lado a otro observando el viejo Forks. Pronto partirían de allí en busca de una vida nueva y aquello mezclado con lo de su hermano, lo traían loco. Cuando amaneció, corrió hacía la casa en busca de Bella.**

**Al llegar a su cabaña, se dio cuenta que Nessie y Bella ya no estaban. Caminó despacio hacía la mansión intentando captar los pensamientos de la familia. Pudo escuchar a algunos lobos y eso lo asqueó un poco. Ellos se pasaban demasiado tiempo en la casa y realmente el tema de Chase no les importaba. Al llegar, Edward, entró por la puerta y observó a Seth y a Jake. Nessie estaba leyendo al lado de su abuela tranquilamente. Él caminó hasta su mujer y le acarició la mejilla.**

**-Creo que ha llegado la hora.- Edward tiró de la mano de Bella y observó a su sobrino sentado junto a Izan.- Vamos a la otra sala.**

**-¿Los tres?- Preguntó Izan.**

**-Los cuatro.- Y señaló a su mujer.**

**Los dos le siguieron. Edward y Bella se sentaron con Noël e izan en el salón. Noël extendió un mapa en la mesa, mientras ellos lo observaban.**

**-Bien, estamos aquí. -Puntualizó señalando en el mapa- Si salís del pueblo por este camino y continuáis por aquí, mañana estaréis en el coto de caza.**

**Edward y Bella asintieron a la vez. Edward se removió un poco inquieto en su asiento. Su hermano no debía estar tan lejos como pensaba.**

**-Si continuáis por aquí, sin saliros de esta linea que os estoy trazando...- Noël dibujó una linea con el dedo en el mapa.- En dos semanas o un poco menos, a vuestra velocidad, estaréis a unos cuatro kilómetros de esta casa. Luego, en este claro del bosque, rodeáis la casa del forestal.-Noël paró a coger aire y a meditar por donde era mejor que hicieran su entrada, para no asustar a su padre.**

**-Si, en la casa del forestal, podréis hacer un alto para echar un kiki.- Izan levantó sus cejas.- Porque siempre esta vacía y estaréis desesperados por echar uno.-Soltó con una sonrisa picarona.**

**-Primo ¿puedes centrarte por una vez en tu vida?-Le preguntó Noël algo mosqueado.**

**-Un momento.-Intervino Bella al intuir que comenzaría una discusión entre los dos chicos. -A ver, amor ¿te acuerdas cuando estuviste siguiendo a Victoria?**

**-Si- Admitió Edward levantando un ceja-¿Que pasa con eso?**

**-Pues...- Ella dudó un poco.- Acabaste en Brasil y ella en mi ventana- Bella sonrió a su marido.**

**-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso ahora?-Edward se sintió ofendido.**

**-Si vamos tú y yo solos a buscar a tu hermano siguiendo tu instinto, acabamos en Alaska- Bella levantó las dos manos parando la protesta de su marido-Si Noël viene con nosotros de guía, encontraremos a tu hermano sin ningún problema.-Edward meditó las palabras de su mujer.**

**-Esta bien, Noël nos guiará.- Edward miró a los chicos y a su mujer de nuevo.- Pero Izan se queda. Que vaya con Jacob a conocer La Push.**

**-No hay problema por mi parte. Yo quiero ver chicas, que estoy muy solo y necesito mimitos.- Izan se levantó y fue a buscar a Jake para decírselo. **

**Edward, Bella y Noël lo siguieron. Al entrar en el comedor, Lo encontraron con Renesmee y el resto de la familia. **

**-Jake, Noël se va con Edward y Bella a buscar a su padre.- Izan se acercó hasta el muchacho.- ¿Podrías enseñarme La Push?- A Izan se le notaba mucho que estaba ansioso ante la idea.**

**-Claro que si, cachorrito. Yo te aré de guía si quieres.- Le dijo Renesmee entre risitas.**

**Rosalie se levantó del sofá y se fue derecha a Renesmee. Edward y Bella se miraron perplejos ante la reacción de la rubia.**

**-¡Ah no, jovencita! Si tus padres se van, yo, estoy al mando y no pienso tolerar el verte babear por dos chuchos.-Rosalie puso los brazos en jarra y comenzó a dar golpezitos con el pie en el suelo-Ahora mismo te vas a tu cuarto para hacer los deberes. Esta tarde, tú y yo, daremos un paseo mientras hablamos de ciertos comportamientos que estas teniendo últimamente.- Rosalie suspiró.- Cuando volvamos, te darás una ducha, bajaras a cenar y te irás a dormir.**

**-Y mañana, tú y yo, nos vamos de compras para renovar tu vestuario.- Alice sonrió.- Ya va siendo hora -Alice aplaudía de la emoción y daba satitos mientras decía aquello.**

**Renesmee salio corriendo hacia sus padres, se puso de rodillas y empezó a hacer pucheros.**

**-Por favor, no podéis hacerme esto. Vosotros por ahí divirtiéndoos y yo aquí con doña aburrida y con la reina de la moda.- Nessie miró a su padre con cara de perro degollado.- No,no y no. Por fa, por fa, por fa...**

**-¿Sabes que? - Bella miró a su hija.-Que tienes razón. Yo ya pasé por esto una vez que tu padre se fue y me dejo aquí secuestrada- Bella miró a Edward a los ojos, lo cogió de la mano y siguió hablando.- Edward, cariño, no podemos ser tan crueles con ella. Dejemos que Jake se la lleve a La Push mientras estamos fuera y así podrá ir a casa de Sue y Charlie.- Bella hizo un puchero.- Y que se quede a dormir allí alguna noche.**

**-Por mi, no hay problema.- Edward miro a su hija- Mientras esta muchachita, prometa portarse bien.**

**-Tranquilo, no la dejare sola ni un momento.- Jake sujeto a Renesmee por los hombros- Y estaré con ella hasta cuando este en casa de Sue y Charlie.**

**-Sue no es Charlie. Ella no es tan confiada, recuerda que tiene dos hijos que entran y salen por la ventana por las noches. Ella estará controlando.- Bella le guiñó un ojo a su marido y Seth se cayó de la silla por la risa.**

**-Me imagino a mama apostada detrás de la puerta, en la mecedora, con la escoba en la mano.- Dijo el muchacho como pudo desde el suelo.**

**-Y yo te imagino a ti en forma lobuna en el suelo a los pies de la cama, sin quitarle los ojos de encima en toda la noche, para que yo pueda verla- Contesto Jake bastante irritado. La vena del cuello empezaba a estar bastante pronunciada.**

**-Chicos, perdonar.- Interrumpió Renesmee- Os recuerdo que las únicas veces que he dormido en casa de Sue y el abuelo, ha sido con Leah en su cuarto. Así que dudo mucho que os deje entrar a ninguno de los dos.**

**-Jaque mate. Ahí nos ha pillado- Seth no paraba de reír.**

**-Pero Bella... yo no estaría tranquila, si esta tan lejos de nosotros -Comenzó a decir Rosalie.**

**Noël sintiéndose incomodo, se alejó de la discusión y fue a donde estaba Emmett construyendo una pirámide con siete barajas de cartas.**

**-¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?-Le dijo a Emmett sentándose a su lado.**

**-Adelante.-Contestó Emmett sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía.**

**-¿Son siempre así?-Formuló la pregunta sin apartar la vista de la familia.**

**- Si, con respecto a Renesmee si. Siempre están igual -Emmett levantó la cabeza y los miró.**

**-¿Y tú lo ves normal?-Dijo Noël extrañado.**

**-Hombre, si lo analizas desde su punto de vista... a lo mejor si.- Emmett colocó otra carta en la pirámide.**

**-Analizalo, por favor.- Noël se rascó al cabeza.**

**-A ver, Bella y Edward son sus padres.- Emmett dejó las cartas por un momento.- Es normal que se preocupen por ella.**

**-Si, eso lo entiendo.- Noël se sentó a su lado.**

**-Rosalie es su madrina y tiene muy asumido su papel.- Emmett señaló a su mujer.-Alice es su tía, de modo que la mima y le hace regalos cada dos por tres.**

**-Hum.- Noël se encogió de hombros.**

**-Esme es su abuela, por lo tanto ella es su niña consentida y Carlisle la trata como al resto de la familia. Con esmero y mucha atención.**

**-Ya.- Cada vez, Noël, estaba más sorprendido.- Lo voy entendiendo.**

**-Y yo y Jasper, somos sus tíos. Así que le damos las dos manos cuando ella lo pide. - Emmett estiró sus manos.- Pero no es un niño con el que jugar y hacer el burro, pues la dejamos a su aire.-Noël miraba a Emmett con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.**

**-Pues vaya.- El joven se rascó la cabeza.**

**-En cuanto a los lobos, Jake, esta imprimado con ella.- Y Emmett señaló al lobo.- Así que la mimara y protegerá, hasta el momento en que este preparada para ser su mujer. Y el resto de la manada, hace lo que Jake dice. Así que también están atentos a ella.- Y tras decidir eso, observó como el muchacho miraba que todos rodeaban a Renesmee opinando lo mejor para ella.**

**-Ya.- Noël suspiró.-¿Sabes? Creo que adoro a mi padre por eso- Se tocó la ceja izquierda.**

**-¿Por qué? No se lo que quieres decir.-Emmett lo miró extrañado.**

**-Por ser un amargado, que vive rumiando en su concha.- Y sonrió levemente.**

**-Ahora si que me he perdido- Emmett resopló y su pirámide se desmoronó.**

**-Quiero decir.- Noël se acercó despacio a él.- Que mi padre siempre me a dejado hacer lo que he querido he ir donde me a dado la gana, sin darle explicaciones. Solo se las he dado cuando yo lo he creído necesario, y aun así he echo lo que yo he pensado.**

**-Ya entiendo. Quieres decir que siempre has sido un niño a tu aire.- Emmett le dio un codazo en las costillas suavemente.**

**-Si, eso es.- Noël le devolvió el golpe.- Nunca he estado tan controlado como ella. ¡Y mirame! soy una bellísima persona.**

**-Modestia aparte.- Emmett negó con un gesto de la cabeza.- Creo que también hubiera sido bueno que te cortaran un poco las alas. Demasiada libertad ¿no crees?-Carlisle había estado escuchando toda la conversación entre Emmett y Noël.**

**-No, no lo creo. Yo soy libre.- Noël se señaló así mismo.**

**- Pues tu libertad, se va ha acabar.- Carlisle lo miró muy serio.**

**-¿Que quieres decir? – Preguntó Noël mientras se levantaba de la silla.**

**-Que si entras en la familia, tendrás normas y tareas. Y un circulo como ese, con todos opinando. Y tendrás que obedecer, porque eres una piedra sin pulir.- Carlisle le levantó el rostro al chico hasta que lo levantó y lo miró a los ojos.-¿Entiendes lo que te digo? -Y volvió a sentarlo.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos, a mi, no hay nada que pulirme.- Noël bufó.- Yo estoy muy bien como estoy-Mientras Noël hablaba, Esme, se acercó a su marido.**

**-Si, pero piensa que después tendrás abuelos que te mimen.- Y Esme acarició el hombro de Noël.-Tías que quieran hacerte regalitos. Ropa, sobre todo una de ellas te saturará con ropa. Y tus tíos querrán jugar y hacer el burro.-Miró a Emmett dedicándole una sonrisa- Pero sobretodo... una familia la cual se preocupara por ti y por todo lo que te pase.- Noël ya no quiso escuchar más, y se fue a buscar a su tío.**

**-Tío Edward ¿nos vamos ya?- El joven tocó el hombro de su tío para llamar su atención.**

**Todos se quedaron mirándolo extrañados, después de semejante interrupción. Rosalie se marchó con su marido protestando.**

**-Que niño mas maleducado, he insolente.- Protestó la rubia.**

**Carlisle pasó disimuladamente por su lado. Tras observar como Rosalie abandonaba el salón, se dirigió al nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen.**

**-¿Entiendes ahora lo que te acabo de decir?- Le guiñó un ojo y Noël agachó la cabeza.**

**-¿Nos podemos ir ya? Por favor.- Le pidió a su tío.**

**Bella se levantó del sofá, entendiendo la incomodidad de su nuevo sobrino. Sonrió casi sin ser vista y tras dar un largo suspiro, se dirigió a su marido.**

**-Voy a prepararlo todo. En cuanto lo tenga listo, nos vamos- Ella se encaminó hacía las escaleras.**

**Noël vio como Bella desaparecía en la esquina del piso de arriba. Se sintió agradecido y salió fuera al jardín. Tras respirar el olor del bosque, se sentó en el escalón. Noël necesitaba pensar en todo lo que acababa de sucederle en compañía de su primo. **

**-¿Te lo puedes creer?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al jardín.- Normas y cosas que hacer. Quieren controlarme como a un niño pequeño.- Noël no podía estarse quieto por los nervios. Iba de un lado a otro, dando patadas a las plantas.**

**-A ver, primo, las flores de Esme no te han hecho nada.- Señaló las flores pisadas.- Así que por favor te lo pido, para ya y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.**

**-¿Tú también tienes algo que opinar?- Alzó sus cejas.- ¿Que es esto una fiebre altamente corrosiva, que se filtra por todas partes?-Noël se sentó en el césped.**

**-No escucha, por favor.- Izan observó a su primo, a ver si estaba algo mas cuerdo que hacia unos segundos.**

**-Esta bien, habla, te escucho.- Noël le indicó que siguiera.**

**-Bueno veras, yo, también pienso que tenemos mucha libertad. Que somos muy impulsivos y no escuchamos a nadie ¿por qué no les damos una oportunidad y dejamos que intente educarnos un poco? Solo un poco. Si no nos gusta, pues nada, media vuelta y si te he visto no me acuerdo.**

**-¿Me estas diciendo que ya no piensas en vengarte?- Noël lo miró incrédulo.- ¿Que ahora te van los estudios y todo eso?- Noël miró a su primo bastante divertido, comenzaba a pasarsele el mosqueo.**

**-Ni lo sueñes. Yo quiero cargarme a los responsables de la muerte de mis padres, además ¿te imaginas a mi con un libro?- He hizo el gesto de abrir un libro con las manos.- Si no se leer ¿para qué quiero yo un libro?**

**-Si, por lo menos, a mi, tu bisabuelo me enseño a leer y escribir. Tenía largos debates con él sobre la historia de América.**

**-Pero tampoco te creas que eres Albert Einstein* ¡eh!- Izan rió bajito, mientras Noël arrancaba un pedazo del césped.**

**-Bien, vale. Vamos a darles una oportunidad.- Noël soltó la hierba.- Primero traemos a mi padre y después, ya veremos por donde nos salen. -Izan abrazó a su primo.**

**-Gracias, muchas gracias. Y... hazme el favor de dejar el jardín de Esme tranquilo, que las plantas no te han mirado mal. **

**Edward fue hacia ellos con una mochila a la espalda. Caminó despacio he intentó leer la mente de los muchachos, para saber a que abstenerse. **

**-¿Listo?- Edward miró a Noël y éste se levantó de inmediato.**

**-Listo.- Miró a su tío un segundo y después miró a Izan.- Y tú, hazme el favor de mirarte esa vena ecologista que te a entrado de repente.- Izan le sonrió a su primo y lo abrazó.**

**-Cuidate, estaré esperando tu regreso con impaciencia.- Izan le dio un golpecito en la espalda.**

**-Seguro que si. Yo más bien, creo que estarás esperando mi regreso de cama en cama entre las chicas de La Push.-Los dos re rieron.**

**Noël y Edward se dispusieron a ir a por Bella para partir. Una vez los tres se despidieron de la familia, salieron hacía el garaje. Edward subió al coche y condujo en silencio. Bella trataba de animarlo, con pequeños apretones en su mano de vez en cuando. Noël estaba sentado en la parte de atrás sin abrir la boca. Todo aquello que pensara sería leído por su tío. **

***Albert Einstein** (Ulm, Alemania, 14 de marzo de 1879 – Princeton, Estados Unidos, 18 de abril de 1955) fue un físico de origen alemán, nacionalizado posteriormente suizo y estadounidense. Está considerado como el científico más importante del siglo XX, además de ser el más conocido.[1]


	10. El viaje

**Capitulo 10. El viaje.**

Renesmee había visto partir el coche con sus padres dentro. Sonrió al ver pasar a Jacob. Por una vez en su vida, no tendría al sobreprotector de su padre encima, sin embargo eso de no tener a Bella... Negó con la cabeza y siguió los pasos de Jake. Al llegar a su altura, le sonrió y se acercó despacio para darle un beso en la mejilla. Nessie se enfadaba cada vez que Jake le giraba la cara. Ella se apartó de él al no recibir lo que quería y caminó a paso decidido hacía La Push.

Al llegar allí, entró a casa de Emily. Hacía más de tres meses que no la veía y aquello, la emocionó mucho al verla. Tras tres zancadas, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Emily le sonrió como ella solo sabía hacer.

-¡Pequeña!- Gritó Emily llena de alegría.- Como has crecido en estos tres meses.

-Aún me queda un poco más.- Dijo Renesmee sonriente.

-¿Que tienes ahora, cinco?- Le enseñó los dedos de una mano.-Aparentas dieciséis.

-Aún no tengo los cinco.- Nessie se sonrojó.- Cuando cumpla los cinco años, tendré una apariencia de dieciocho. Aún que no me sirve de mucho.

Nessie miró enfurecida la puerta de la calle. Jake se había quedado hablando fuera con Izan y Sam. Aún así, sabía que si hablaba muy alto, Jake, escucharía todo aquello que decía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Emily le ofreció una de sus magdalenas.

-Parece que no existo para Jake.- Frunció su ceño.

-Nessie.- Emily suspiró.- No es que no existas para él.- Miró la puerta.- Sino lo protector que es tu padre.

-Se como es mi padre.- Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.- Pero ahora se ha ido, así que aprovecharé al máximo mi tiempo con Jake.

-Tiempo al tiempo.- Emily se levantó y salió fuera con la bandeja.

Nessie mordió la magdalena y se quedó quieta al escuchar el típico sonido que hacían los lobos al llegar a la casa. Sonrió al reconocer quien era quien y salió a saludar a Paul y Jared. Al verles, se acercó a ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. En ese instante, escuchó decir a Jake que se iba a enseñarle La Push a Izan. Los dos a paso humano se alejaron de allí.

-¿Donde vas?- Le preguntó Jared.

-Me han traído con ellos.- Nessie arrugó la frente.- Mis padres se han ido a buscar al final a Chase.

-¿Y porqué traes esa cara?- Paul le sonrió.

-Me traen hasta aquí y ahora se van.- Nessie bufó.

Jared rió en voz alta y observó el claro donde había desaparecido su amigo.

-No te preocupes.- Paul rodeó sus hombros con su enorme brazo.- Vamos a casa de Billy. Él se alegrará de verte.

Al salir los tres de la vista de Emily, los lobos, se transformaron. Paul se agachó y Nessie subió a su lomo. Tras asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien cogida, echaron a correr. Al llegar a las tierras de Billy, aminoraron el paso.

-Ya puedes bajar.- Jared se acercó a Nessie tras cambiar de forma detrás de un arbusto.

-Gracias, Paul.- Nessie acarició la oreja del lobo cuando se agachó y él lamió su mano.

-Nos vemos.- Jared cambió nuevamente de forma y los dos lobos se perdieron entre los árboles.

-Hola.- Billy saludó a Nessie nada más entrar en la casita roja.

-Hola.- Se acercó despacio.- Me quedaré un rato haciéndote compañía.

Nessie se sentó en el sofá y observó como Billy limpiaba los peces que había pescado.

Edward seguía conduciendo por la ruta que su sobrino le había indicado. Una parte de si mismo, seguía en dudas sobre su reencuentro con Chase. Eso lo estaba atormentando profundamente. Al fin y al cabo, era el culpable de la transformación de su hermano.

-Cuéntame donde naciste... papá nunca me lo quiso decir. - Las palabras de Noël le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que te lo vaya a decir?- Preguntó un poco brusco a la vez que sorprendido.

-Va, no seas así.- Noël se apoyó entre los asientos y asomó la cabeza.- Aguafiestas.

-Illinois.- Soltó Bella.

-¿Chicago?- Noël miró sorprendido a Bella.- Puaff, menuda basura...¿eso estaba lleno de putas no?

-¿Cuando?- Edward miró a su mujer y a su sobrino.- Yo no recuerdo casi nada...Ni siquiera la calle donde vivía.

-Yo leí un libro, que en aquella época había muchas putas.- Dijo Noël riéndose.

-Pues dime que libro.- Contestó Edward ya molesto.

-¿Y tu para que quieres saber eso?- Bella le alzó una ceja y después frunció el ceño.

-Para nada.- Edward levantó las manos del volante en son de paz.

-Bueno, yo con lo mio.- Noël se acercó un poco más a los asientos delanteros.- ¿Y vosotros tenéis mucho sexo?

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Bella girándose.

-Pues eso...ñaka ñaka, pliki pliki...ups perdón acabo de tener un momento Izan. La verdad es que no me interesa para nada. Era por cambiar de tema.

-Bien.- Edward paró el coche.- Ya hemos llegado a la cabaña, así que desde aquí a correr.- Y salió del coche.

Bella y Noël salieron detrás de él y Edward empezó a correr hacía donde le había indicado su sobrino.

-¿Que mosca le ha picado?- Preguntó a Bella cuando Edward se alejó.

-No lo se, pero si no corres nos quedaremos muy atrás. Su otro don, es la supervelocidad.

-¿Pues entonces que mierdas estamos haciendo?- Preguntó el muchacho cuando salió corriendo tras su tío.

Bella no pudo evitar el reírse al ver a su sobrino. Sabía perfectamente que Edward nunca la dejaría atrás. Sin embargo, por un instante, dejó de escuchar las pisadas de Edward. Bella empezó a gritarle cuando se dio cuenta que por primera vez se había alejado de verdad de ella.

-¡Para de una vez! Te estamos perdiendo. Se que a este puedes escucharle a kilómetros. A mi no, pero a este si y nosotros te vamos a perder. Tu sobrino es un lento.

-No soy lento, soy semi.- Argumentó Noël

-¿Desnatado?- Preguntó Edward apareciendo delante de ellos de golpe.

-Te hemos alcanzado.- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-No, es que ya veo la casa.- Dijo Edward en tono bajo.

Los tres se asomaron tras unos arbustos y vieron claramente la luz que salía de la sala principal. El viaje había sido extraño ¿Ahora que les depararía dentro de la casa?

Jake e Izan cambiaron la marcha a paso lento, una vez divisaron la vieja casa de Billy. Jake empezaba a encariñarse con aquel muchacho. Al fin y al cabo tenían antepasados de la misma familia. Jake sonrió a Izan cuando llegó a la puerta del garaje. Durante el trayecto le había contado a Izan que arreglaba coches viejos. Necesitaba enseñarle su coche y explicarle algunas cosas. Izan siguió a Jake hasta la gran puerta y cuando este la abrió, observó que una jovencita venía a lo lejos.

-¿Quien es esa?- Preguntó a Jake señalandola.

-Es la prima de Quil.- Jake arrugó la frente.- Vino de visita hace unos días.

-Esta que se sale.- Izan parecía babear el suelo.- Mira como le rebotan las tetas cuando camina.

Jake estiró su brazo y le dio un golpe en la nuca a Izan.

-No te pases, intenta ser un caballero cuando te la presente.- Jake cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Algo así como un piropo?- Y le sonrió picaramente a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Un piropo?- Jake alzó sus cejas.- Los piropos te los guardas. Ser un caballero, es hablar con respeto.

-Hola Jake.- Dijo la joven al acercarse a ellos.

-Hola Kara.- Jake le dio dos besos.- Este es Izan, un...

-Soy un lobo.- Y extendió su mano a Kara.- Uno más de vosotros.

-No te pases.- Jake le dio un codazo en las costillas.- No estas en ninguna manada.- Y lo miró ceñudo.

¿Entonces que hace aquí?- Preguntó Kara sorprendida.

-Es que soy un galan, morena. Quisiera ser pirata, no por el oro ni la plata, sino por ese tesoro...que tienes entre las patas.- Soltó Izan.

-¡Estúpido!- Gritó Jake.- Eso no es ser un caballero.

-¿Lo has sacado de la perrera?- Preguntó Kara.

-¿¡Que ocurre aquí!- Nessie salió chupando un helado de fresa.

-Renesmee.- Saludó Kara.- Estabamos discutiendo sobre si este animal, provenía de una perrera o no.- Y señaló a Izan.

-Es muy mono.- Nessie agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Mono o no, la cortesía la tiene en el cu...- Jake le tapó la boca a Kara.

-No te rebajes a su nivel.- Le dijo en el oído.

-No estaras intentando ligar con ella...¿verdad?- Nessie miró a Izan.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- Preguntó Jake sorprendido.

-Es la prima de Quil y la imprimación de Jared.- Nessie bufó.- Igual le tocan la carita.

-Pues vaya.- Izan abrió la puerta y entró en el garaje.- Enseñamé lo que querias enseñarme.

Kara se despidió de Nessie y se marchó a paso rápido de allí, diciendo que iba a por una amiga. Nessie asintió y le hizo prometer que más tarde volvería. Al girarse, se encontró a los dos muchachos sin camiseta. Sintió como el helado se empezaba a derretir en su mano y se acercó despacio hasta su lobo.

-¿Ya habeis acabado?- Preguntó mirando a Jake.

-Le estaba enseñando mi coche.- Jake abrió la puerta y le mostró a su nuevo amigo su trabajo.

-Pues vaya pedazo de cafetera.- Le dijo Izan riendose.- ¿La has fabricado con las sorpresas del huevo kinder?

-¿Como?- Jake miró a Izan enfadado.- No sabes apreciar un buen trabajo.- Señaló la puerta del garaje.-¡Fuera de aquí! Cuando sepas apreciar un buen trabajo, entonces, te dejaré entrar.

-Pues que bien.- Izan se encogió de hombros y miró el cesped que había fuera.- Las verdades duelen.

Izan se tumbó en el cesped y Nessie se acercó a Jake.

-Se me esta derritiendo el helado.- Nessie suspiró.- No es justo. Siempre que estoy al lado de un lobo, la temperatura sube. Prefiero el frio de mi casa.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- Jake se encogió de hombros.

-Ayudame a comermelo.- Nessie le tendió el helado.

-No me gusta el hielo.- Jake negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias.- Nessie salió enfadada del garaje y se sentó al lado de Izan.

Tras observar que Jake no salía con ella, recordó la charla con Leah. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña. Nessie se recostó un poco sobre Izan y le tendió el helado.

-¿Que haces?- Preguntó Izan abriendo los ojos.

-Se esta derritiendo y no puedo comerlo yo sola.- Nessie le sonrió.- Billy me lo dio hace un rato, pero mi dieta es...Digamos que me asemejo más a mis padres ¿me ayudas?

Nessie estendió su brazo y en ese instante, el helado, se precipitó sobre el pecho de Izan.

-Me has manchado.- Izan señaló su pecho.- Ahora tendrás que arreglarlo.

Nessie miró hacía el garaje y se dio cuenta que Jake los estaba observando. Aquello sería un punto a su favor.

-Como quieras.- Nessie se inclinó sobre Izan y deliberadamente chupó su pezón para quitarle los restos de fresa.

-¿¡Pero que haces!- Izan se levantó de golpe.

-¿Como quieres que te lo limpie si no tengo papel a mano?- nessie le sonrió.- Además, tampoco es tan malo.

-No.- Izan negó con la cabeza.- No, al menos que quieras que tu novio me arranque la cabeza.

-No es mi novio.- Dijo Nessie mirando a Jake.- Él esta imprimado de mi.- Ella ladeó su cabeza.- Cosa que es muy diferente. Así que en todo caso, yo puedo elegir.

-¡Nessie!- Jake salió enfurecido del garaje.- Será mejor que volvamos a casa.- Jake tiró de su brazo.- ¡Y tira ese puto helado!- Lo estampó contra el suelo y miró a Izan como si fuera a arracancarle la cabeza de un golpe.

-Yo no he echo nada.- Izan levantó las manos en son de paz.- Tu chica esta salida.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!- Nessie lo señaló.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó de nuevo Kara.

-Oh.- Izan abrió sus ojos.- Si ha vuelto.- Miró a la chica que la acompañaba.- Y con una rubia.

-¿Por qué tienes así cogida a Nessie?- Kara observó a Jake con detenimiento.-¿Y que le ha pasado a este?- Y señaló el pecho pegajoso de Izan.

-La loca me ha tirado helado.- Izan miró a la rubia.-¿Quieres limpiarlo tú?

-Pero...- La chica miró asombrada a Kara.

-Tu ojos son dos luceros, tus mejillas dos manzanas...que hermosa ensalda de frutas, hariamos con mi banana.- Izan miró a la rubia sonriendo.

-¡Pervertido!- La rubia escandalizada salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Eres...- Nessie se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver como Leah se acercaba a Izan.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la mano de la loba se estampó contra la mejilla de Izan. Los ojos de Jake se abrieron de golpe y Nessie se quedó flipada.

-¿Que a sido eso?- Preguntó Izan con la voz ronca y frotandose la mejilla.

-Aquí nos respetas.- Leah estaba muy enfadada.- Los abusones como tú, no son bienvenidos.

-No soy un abusón. Solo me pieden las faldas.- Izan se defendió.

-Mejor volvemos a casa.- Nessie tiró del brazo de Izan.

-Tú no te vas sola con este.- Leah señaló al joven.- Tal vez te viola por el camino.

-Os estais pasando.- Izan empezó a caminar hacía la casa.

-Mejor olvidemos esto.- Nessie coguió a Jake de la mano.- Si tio Emm se entera, tendremos guasa hasta el próximo siglo.

Los tres se encaminaron hacía la mansión Cullen. Al llegar allí, Nessie, abrió la puerta avergonzada.

-¿Que haceis aquí?- Preguntó Carlisle sonriendo a su nieta.- Se supone que ibas a pasar unos días allí.

-Prefiero olvidarlo.- Dijo Nessie avergonzada.- Izan tiene un serio problema.

-¡No tengo nigún problema!- Gritó Izan mientars subía las escaleras.

-Parece que esta muy enfadado.- Agregó Jasper.

-¿Enfadado?- Jake alzó una ceja.- Más bien herido.

-¿Un accidente?- Carlisle se levantó preocupado.

-¿Que llamas tú accidente?- Nessie miró a su abuelo.- Porque una buena ostia de Leah no es nigun accidente. Como mucho le ha herido su ego emocional.

-¿Leah a pegado a Izan?- Emmett apareció derrepente por la puerta del jardín.- Que lastima habermelo perdido.

-Él intentó ligar en La Push y Leah se sintió ¿celosa?- Miró a Jake de reojo.

-¿Leah celosa?- Jasper rió.

-Si es un marimacho.- Agregó Rosalie.- Creo que no se acasará en la vida.

-No seais así.- Esme abrazó a Nessie.- Mejor quedaros en casa esta noche. Tal vez si Leah se lo encuentra en su camino, no tenga la misma suerte. Será mejor que cenes algo y subas a dormir.

-Si, abuela.- Nessiemiró resiganda a su abuela. Su plan de conquista le había salido mal y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Tras cenar lo que Esme le puso en el plato y beberse un vaso de sangre, se metió en la cama pensando como podría hacercarse a Jake a la mañana siguiente.

Edward, Noël y Bella se acercaron despacio hasta la casa. Edward dudó un instante al escuchar la televisión dentro y la mente de su hermano. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Miró dudando de nuevo a Bella. No estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto

-Bella, cariño, no se... esto me resulta extraño ¿si te pido un favor lo harás?-Sujetó a su mujer por los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Eso depende de lo que quieras pedirme-Bella alzó la barbilla.

-Pase lo que pase, no te metas.- Edward miró de una forma extraña a Bella.- Podría resultar peligroso.-Le dedicó su sonrisa de medio lado.

-No. Yo estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.- Bella empujó a Edward y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Siempre igual. Esta mujer no cambiará nunca.-Edward suspiró y fue tras Bella.

Noël los observó un momento y los siguió preguntándose que pasaría a continuación.


	11. Viejos recuerdos

**Capitulo once.- Viejos recuerdos.**

Antes de que pudieran tocar a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente. Tras un resquicio de luz, Edward, pudo observar algo que lo dejó casi boquiabierto. Aquello que tenía delante no se parecía al Chase que él recordaba. Por una parte había pensado en encontrarse con alguien como él. Sin embargo, la imagen que tenía delante no era en absoluto él.

Bella se quedó parada detrás de su marido y suspiró al ver la misma imagen que su marido. Aquello no parecía una persona, y mucho menos un vampiro. Noël se acercó a su padre y tras darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pasó dentro de la casa sin mediar palabra. Tras la puerta desapareció dejando allí a su familia.

Edward observó una vez más a su hermano. Tras pestañear un ciento de veces, cogió aire e intentó articular palabra. Su vista se fijó en las ropas rotas y llenas de sangre seca. Las mejillas de su hermano estaban sucias de barro y sangre animal. Su mirada era casi oscura y su pelo parecía incluso negro de la mierda que llevaba encima.

-¿Edward?- Chase se quedo mirando a su gemelo unos instantes-¿Que mierdas haces aquí?

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un instante, había divagado intentando recordar a su hermano cuando eran humanos. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esto.- Por un momento no sabía que decirle o como enfrentarle.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.- Chase retrocedió unos pasos y observó a la pareja.- ¿Y Noël?- Miró dentro de la casa.-¿Que hacía contigo?

-Lo encontré.- Noël rió bajito dentro de la casa.

-No pensé que lo hicieras.- Chase miró a su hijo severamente.

-Ya te dije cual era mi propósito.- Noël se acercó a la puerta y sonrió a Edward.- Todo tuyo, tío.

Tras esas palabras, Noël, salió de la casa alegando que debía cazar. Tras correr hacía los árboles, desapareció. Bella en ese momento, acarició la espalda de su marido y dándole un pequeño empujón, lo animó a que prosiguiera.

-La cuestión es que Noël llegó a nuestra casa y nos contó vuestra historia.- Edward dio un paso y entró en la sala.

-No tengo nada que añadir.- Chase lo miró como si lo odiara.- De hecho, lo mejor es que desaparezcáis.

-Solo queremos...- Edward suspiró.

-No me importa lo que queráis, o lo que Noël os haya metido en vuestras cabezas.- Chase trató de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos fuera de la casa.

Edward captó la mente de su hermano tras ese instante de negación. Al fin había podido entrar en su mente ¿Cual sería su don? Edward alzó una ceja y trató de ver y escuchar sus pensamientos. Era realmente extraño. Por una parte, podía verse a él mismo en aquella puerta y leer claramente que su hermano deseaba que se fuera. Sin embargo por otra, pudo ver claramente como su hermano recordaba la muerte de su mujer al nacer Noël.

Por un instante se sintió débil. Recordó el nacimiento de Renesmee y como convirtió a Bella en vampira. Su mente se llenó de los recuerdos de su hermano y pudo ver claramente como luchó por convertir a su mujer en vampira. Aun que verdaderamente lo hizo demasiado tarde.

-Edward.- Bella tocó el brazo de su marido y lo llamó en su mente dejándolo entrar en su escudo.

-Noël e Izan quieren venganza.- Susurró Edward.

-¿Y a mi que me importa?- Chase chascó la lengua.- Ellos no van a ir contra ese vampiro.- Suspiró.- No lo encontraran jamás. Tras estas palabras... márchate. No sirve de nada la venganza y tampoco he pedido que vengas. No me interesa nada de tu vida y no quiero que te metas en la mía.

-Chase.- Edward frunció el ceño.- Yo no me he metido en tu vida. Noél e izan vinieron a casa y...

-Estoy muy bien solo.- Chase rugió.- No he pedido una familia. Largate cabrón.

Edward pudo ver en su mente el día en que despertó por primera vez como vampiro y como mordió a su hermano. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Su hermano se acordaba perfectamente que había sido él su asesino.

-¿Sabes?- Bella habló por primera vez.- Debes de pensar en positivo. Somos muy afortunados de tenernos los unos a los otros. Somos una familia y en ella tenemos lugar para uno más. Nosotros hacemos vidas humanas y la ventaja es que nunca moriremos y nos tendremos los unos a los otros.

-Perdona bonita.- Chase la miró enfadado.- No se de que cuento de hadas te han sacado a ti, pero ni tu eres Jasmin- La señaló con el dedo indice.- Ni este es Aladdin.- Señaló a su hermano y sonrió.- Así que no me vengas ahora con eso de un mundo ideal.

-Por favor, Edward, cariño ¿de donde a sacado ese caracter? Es insoportable.- Bella miró a Edward frunciendo su ceño.

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras hasta aquí, niñata.- Chase se burló de Bella.

-Yo solo he venido por Edward, pedazo de monstruito.- Bella apretó sus dientes.

-Si soy un monstruo, es por él. Así que si no te gusta lo que ves, pues ya sabes...cierra los ojos.- Chase se acercó a Bella encolerizado.

-¡Basta!- Edward se metió en medio.- Ya vale. Callaros de una vez.

-Oye enano, que has sido tú el que ha invadido mi intimidad.- Chase miró a su gemelo.- Nadie me dice que me calle en mi casa.

-Edward, mi amor. Marchemonos. No es lo que yo esperaba.- Bella tiró del brazo de su esposo.

-Bells, mi amor, se que puede ser insoportable a veces. Pero por favor, confía en mi. - Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella.- Dale otra oportunidad.

-¡No! Es insoportable, es insufrible. No creo que sea bueno para la casa.- Bella no pudo contenerse.

-A ti nadie te ha dado vela para este entierro.- Chase levantó las cejas y se acercó de nuevo a Bella.- Además, no le hables así a mi hermano. Que a él solo le chillo yo.

-Vete a la mierda.- Bella se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¡No, parar!- Edward se colocó entre Chase y Bella y tiró de sus brazos.- No quiero que peleeis, sois mi familia.

-Yo soy tu esposa, este es un ereje.- Bella señaló a Chase.

-Deja de insultarme en mi propia casa, maldita zorra.- Chase se abalanzó sobre Bella.

Edward en ese isntante pudo leer la mente de su hermano y se asustó ante los pensamientos asesinos de este. Antes de que Chase pudiera tocar a Bella, Edward, saltó hacía su hermano y cayó de rodillas ante él.

Chase tenía agarrado a Edward por los hombros, mientars pensaba en matar a Bella. Poco a poco las cosas cambiaron y la ira empezó a desvanecerse de su cuerpo. Bella miró con miedo la escena que se presentaba delante de sus ojos. Su marido estaba de rodillas en el suelo y poco a poco su pelo estaba aclarandose.

Bella pudo observar como los hombros de Edward empezaban a hacerse más y más anchos, como si estubiera creciendo. Con pasos tembloros, se acercó a los hermanos y observó la cara de su marido. Bella soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio lo que tenía delante.

Edward sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a hacer pesado. Sus ojos ya no enfocaban las motas de polvo que bailaban en el aire y sus pulmones empezaban a fallar ¿que le estaba pasando? Pudo sentir como su estómago se contraía y una sensación de hambre se apoderó de él.

Bella se acercó despacio a su marido y su cuñado y observó como los ojos de Edward empezaban a volverse de un color verde esmeralda. Las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron y una capa de pelo formó una pequeña barba en su barbilla y su labio superior ¿era humano?

Chase bajó la mirada y observó a su hermano. Por una facción de segundo, deseó continuar con aquello y acabar con esa pesadilla, sin embargo, cuando vio el dolor en la cara de Edward, se relajó y apartó las manos de su cuerpo. Por un instante, pudo ver como hubiese sido él si hubiese sido humano.

Al separarse de Edward, Bella, observó como su marido empezaba a empalidecer y como sus ojos se volvian dorados de nuevo. El pelo desapareció de su cara y su cuerpo volvió a los eternos diecisiete años.

-Oh mierda.- Chase se tapó la cara y acto seguido se tiró de los cabellos.- Esta bien, os escucharé.

-Empezamos a ir por buen camino.- Agregó Edward.- No entiendo que acaba de ocurrir aquí.

-Será mejor que empieces a hablar antes de que se arrepienta.- Bella empujó a Edward hacía el sofá.

-Os escucho.- Chase se acomodó en su asiento.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró. Aún podía sentir en su cuerpo aquella extraña energía y la sensación de sequedad en su boca. Alzó la mano y sin poder evitarlo, tocó su rostro donde antes había crecido pelo ¿que había pasado?

-Izan está con su familia.- Dijo Bella antes de que él pudiera hablar.- En La Push ahí más hombres lobos y son su familia de sangre.

-Pues que se quede allí.- Chase miró hacía la ventana.

-Noël también encontró a su familia.- Bella suspiró.- Nosotros también tenemos una hija.

-¿Vosotros?- Chase se irguió en el sofá.- ¿como es que tú...?- Señaló a Bella.

-Yo sabía de antemano que debía convertirla tras el parto.- Edward suspiró y miró sus manos.- Tuve ayuda de Carlisle.

-Yo...- Chase alzó el rostro.- No habeis venido para hablar de eso.

-No.- Edward se levantó del sofá.- Hemos venido porque Noël nos lo ha pedido y porque mi familia quiere conocerte.

-Si me fui aquella noche, fue porque no quería volver a verte.- Chase lo señaló.

-Papá.- La voz de Noël llegó desde la puerta.- Seguir echando la culpa a tu hermano, no cambiará el pasado.

-Tú no sabes nada.- Chase miró a su hijo.

-Si lo sé.- Noél se acercó a su padre.- Me acuerdo perfectamente cuando aquel vampiro de ojos rojos y cabello negro, atacó al muchacho que hacía senderismo cerca de aquí.

-Mierda.- Susurró Chase.

-Cuando llegamos, lo soltó y no lo había matado.- Noël se puso al lado de su tío.- El vampiro huyó y lo tragimos a casa. Cuando despertó, salió de la casa y mató a los jovenes que estaban de excursión a tres kilometros de aquí.

-No es lo mismo.- Chase miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Después de matar a esos tres jovenes, huyó.- Noël miró a sus tios.- Mi padre lo persiguió durante media hora. Cuando al fin lo encontró, se había vuelto loco por la sangre humana y nos atacó. Mi padre tuvo que matarlo. Si no lo hubiese hecho, yo estaría muerto ahora. En aquel momento, yo solo tenía dos años y a parencia de ocho años.

-Noël.- Chase miró a su hijo enfadado.

-Las ansias de sangre no se pueden evitar.- Noël señaló a su padre.- Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando él despertó y atacó a aquellos jovenes. No puedes seguir echandole la culpa a tu hermano gemelo. Además...

-¿Qué?- Chase miró preocupado a su hijo.

-Los que mataron a Jake y a tia Kassandra, quieren matar a Renesmee.- Noël miró a Edward.- Y también a los Cullen.

Chase se sentó de golpe en el sofá y miró a su hermano. Una cosa era haber huido y no querer ver a su hermano...otra muy distinta saber que los asesinos de su mejor amigo, iban a por su familia.

-¿Habeis venido para que os ayude?- Preguntó al fin en tono muy bajo y rápido.

-Realmente no se porque he venido.- Dijo Edward alzandose del sofá y caminando lentamente hacía la puerta.- Vamos, Bella.

-¡Espera!- Noël cogió a Edward del brazo.-¡Papá!

-Os ayudaré.- Chase se acercóa su hermano.- Pero cuando esto acabe, volveré a mi casa y no te volveré a ver.

-Bien.- Noël sonrió.- Entonces... coge lo que quieras de la casa y vamonos.

Carlisle observaba a cada mniembro de su familia. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Hacía poco más de una hora que había llamdo a sus amigos. En ese isntante tenía casi todo planeado. Hacía escasamente medi ahora, había recibido la contestación de su amigo Eleazar.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Jasper sentado al lado de Alice.

-Os he llamdo para comunicaros que dentro de doce horas, partiremos a Denali.- Carlisle observó a su familia.- Ellos nos ayudarán en la venganza.

-Y nosotros también.- Jake se acercó a la mesa.- Ten en cuenta que ahora sois mi familia.

-Siempre metiendote donde no te llaman, chucho.- Rosalie miró al lobo con el ceño fruncido.

-No peleeis.- Carlisle puso calma.- Jake tiene razón. Ahora la manada protege a Nessie y ella es la que esta en peligro.

-Realmente no lo esta aún.- Emmett miró al patriarca.- No sabemos cuando los Vulturi vendrán a hacernos esa visita que prometieron.

-Ni los dejaremos tampoco.- Esme se levantó de la silla.- Ahora está Noël con nosotros y si Chase acepta volver con Edward...

-Seremos más en el clan y estaremos en peligro como llegue a su soidos.- Recordó Jasper.

-Esta bien.- Emmett se levantó de la silla.- Lo prepararé todo para partir a Denali.

-Una vez allí, veremos quien más nos ayuda.- Carlisle se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala.

-No esta contento.- Esme miró a sus hijos.- Sabeis que él prefiere la palabra que la lucha. Además, ellos son viejos amigos.

-Viejos amigos que estan dispuesto a matarle.- Agregó Jake.

-Mataron a mis padres.- Izan miró triste a Esme.- Y quieren matar a su nieta.

-Lo hará.- Alice se levantó de la silla y arrastró a Jasper tras él.- Pero eso no quita que le duela.

Tras aquellas palabras, la gente salió del salón y el plan empezó a formarse en el clan Cullen.


	12. Hogar dulce hogar

**capitulo doce. Hogar dulce hogar. **

Bella, Edward y Chase salieron en dirección hacía el bosque donde Noël se había perdido de vista. Chase corría unos pasos más atrás de Bella. Aún no podía entender como su hermano gemelo corría a esa velocidad. Tras unos instantes se detuvo entre los arboles y observó a Bella corriendo tras su gemelo.

-Un segundo.- Chase llamó la atención de su hermano.- No pensarás en todo caso que me voy a presentar de esta forma ante tu familia...

-Tranquilo.- Edward se acercó a su hermano.- Bella y yo tenemos una casita cerca.

-Noël ya esta cerca del coche.- Agregó Bella.- Hace más de una hora que lo perdimos de vista.

-Tranquila.- Edward cogió la mano de su esposa.- No se va a fugar a ningún lado.

-Corramos.- Chase dejo de hablar y salió tras ellos.

Tras llegar al vehículo, Edward, observó a su sobrino. En cierto modo se parecía a ellos. Su madre debía haber sido una belleza. Edward suspiró y abrió la puerta del coche. Durante el trayecto ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. La situación era bastante incomoda.

Al llegar a Forks, Edward, se dirigió a su casa como había prometido. Cuando se detuvo allí, Chase, miró a su gemelo y sonrió ladinamente.

-Así que os quedasteis aquí.- Abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

-¿Como?- Edward salió del coche rápidamente sin entender lo que su hermano decía.

-Os vi aquí en este pueblo.- Chase se acercó a la casa.- Pequeña pero acogedora.

-Explicate.- Bella lo miró alzando su barbilla.

-Cuando hicieron el tratado con los lobos, yo andaba cerca.- Chase miró a Noël.- Así fue como conocí a Jake. Jake era el bisabuelo de Izan.

-Si.- Bella abrió la puerta.- Ya me se el resto de la historia.

-Estuviste cerca de nosotros.- Edward habló con la mirada perdida en el bosque.- Y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-Estabas preocupado por tu nueva familia.- Chase entró en la casita.- Es normal. Además, no me acerqué tanto a vosotros.

-Ya.- Edward agachó la cabeza y caminó hacía su habitación.- Y no te culpo por ello. Supongo que cualquiera en tu situación, hubiese echo lo mismo.

-Edward.- Chase dio dos pasos hacía su hermano.

-No importa.- Edward intentó sonreirle.- Solo estamos aquí por venganza. Simplemente no podemos dejar que nos hagan daño y nos roben a lo que más queremos.- Tras esas palabras, se giró.

Bella le indicó donde estaba el baño y Chase siguió sus indicaciones. Tras darse una buena ducha y quitarse el barro y la sangre seca, salió vestido con las ropas que Edward le había dejado. Bella observó a su cuñado mientras caminaba hacía ellos. Por un instante se dio cuenta que era totalmente igual a su marido. Ella suspiró y se imagino a esos dos perfectos hombres besando su cuello.

-¿Bella?- Edward cogió su mano.

-Se parece demasiado a ti.- Ella negó con la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen y sonrió a su marido.

-Llegó el momento.- Y Edward tiró de la mano de su mujer hacía la puerta.- Vamos Chase.

Los cuatro corrieron por el bosque y saltaron el rió. Al llegar al porche de los Cullen, Edward, suspiró y corrió más lento hasta detenerse. Sin previo aviso, la puerta de entrada se abrió. Como ya era de esperar, su familia vampirica salió a recibirlos a la puerta. Pudo ver las expresiones de todos en sus caras. Incluso leer cuanto se parecía a él mismo en sus mentes.

Carlisle fue el primero en acercarse a ellos. Tras él iba Esme y sus hermanos. Al llegar a la altura de ellos, Carlisle abrazó a Edward y a Bella y les dio la bienvenida. Acto seguido, Carlisle, observó a Chase. Edward pudo leer en la mente de Carlisle la preocupación que sentía por su gemelo.

-Hola Chase.- Carlisle se acercó al muchacho.- Hola de nuevo Noël.

-¿Donde esta Izan?- Preguntó Noël.

-Está en la parte de atrás con Nessie, Seth y Jake.- Esme se acercó para hablar.

-Bueno.- Edward miró a toda la familia.- Él es mi gemelo Chase.

-Bienvenido a la familia.- Emmett se acercó a Chase.- Cuidado con Bella no te confunda con su Edward.

-Que bien.- Rosalie bufo.- No tenía suficiente con uno y ahora tengo dos.

-Si eres igual que Edward tendré que darte una patada en el culo.- Alice se acercó a Chase y le sonrió.

-No soy igual que él.- Chase habló serio.- Y solo he venido para ayudar. Cuando esto acabe me marcharé.

-Que así sea.- Dijo Jasper al fin.

-Lo mejor es que entremos dentro y preparemos el viaje a Denaly.- Carlisle se giró y se adentró en la casa seguido por los demás.

-Lo siento.- Edward se disculpó con su hermano.- Ellos son...

-No me interesa.- Chase entró en la casa.

Tras aquellas presentaciones, Edward, decidió presentarle a Nessie. Tal vez así...

-Nessie.- Edward susurró el nombre de su hija y ella apareció al instante.- Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-¡Papá!- Nessie abrazó a su padre y lo llenó de besos.- Chase.

Nessie observó al gemelo de su padre y tras no recibir respuesta, se alejó de nuevo al jardín.

-Lo mejor es que partamos ya a casa de Eleazar.- Esme le dio una maleta a Edward y lo empujó de nuevo a la puerta de salida.

-Será lo mejor.- Edward besó al frente de su madre y salió hacía su coche para guardar sus cosas, las de su mujer y su hija.

Carlisle y Esme arrancaron el coche y dejaron la casa atrás. Chase, Noël, Nessie, Edward y Bella salieron tras ellos en su coche. Jasper y Alice cerraron la casa y salieron unos minutos después junto a Emmett y Rosalie. Izan decidió ir en el coche de Carlisle. Los demás lobos partirían tal día siguiente en sus coches.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Tanya eran mas de las dos de la madrugada. Carlisle llamó a la puerta suavemente. Se fijó en los muchachos, mientras esperaban a que abriesen la puerta. Noël acababa de hacer un viaje de ida y vuelta a por su padre y sin darle tiempo a descansar habían iniciado el viaje a casa de Tanya. Renesmee estaba muy emocionada por volver allí, le gustaba mucho su compañía. E izan se sentía apenado porque no había podido despedirse de Leah.

Edward y Chase se habían pasado todo el viaje en silencio y Bella se sentía muy incomoda ante las constantes miradas de Chase. Era como ver todo el rato a un Edward muy enfadado.

-Parece que no hay nadie.- Carlisle se sentó en el porche a esperar su regreso- Abran ido de caza.

En ese momento, llegó el coche de Alice y Jasper con Rosalie y Emmett detrás.

-¿Que hacéis todos en la puerta?- Miraron a todos asombrados.- ¿Acaso estáis pensando dar una fiesta en el porche?- Emmett empujó a Chase al pasar y golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

-No hay nadie, esta todo en silencio. Pero están cerca, puedo escuchar a Kate preparando una emboscada mentalmente a su hermana.-Edward sonrió ante las miradas de todos -Enseguida estarán de vuelta

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no entramos? no me apetece estar aquí fuera. La humedad me riza el pelo.- Renesmee estaba cansada, pero no quería mostrar debilidad y pensó que era mejor dar una excusa.

- Es de muy mala educación el allanamiento. Esperaremos a que vuelvan- Edward se golpeó el pecho, para que se recostara sobre el su hija.

Chase se fue a la parte mas apartada del porche, arrastrando con él a Noël e Izan.

-Descansar aquí- Se sentó con los muchachos en un rincón y los tapó a ambos con una pequeña manta que llevaba en su mochila.

-¡Oh, vamos papá! ya no somos dos niños pequeños.-Noël se sentía ridículo ante los cuidados de su padre.

-Para mi siempre seréis pequeños. No me discutas por una vez en tu vida y haz lo que te digo- Chase miró a Edward.

"Quiero demostrarte que si puedo ser un buen padre... aunque él no me deje"

- Siempre lo has sido- Edward sonrió a su hermano.

"¿que es lo que hago mal?"

Chase esperaba que su hermano pudiera ayudarle

-Más bien preguntate que es lo que no haces- Edward giró el rostro hacia Alice.

Jasper movió la cabeza mirando a Alice y esta se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que mantiene una conversación mentalmente, pero no sabría decirte con quien.-Le contestó Alice a Jasper. En ese momento llegaron Tanya y su familia.

- ¡Carlisle, Esme! resto de la familia... ¿que tal? Bienvenidos.- La vampira que se acercó saludó a todos.- ¿Que hacéis todos aquí a estas horas? ¡Oh Nessie que guapa que estas!- Tanya abrazó primero a Carlisle y después al resto de la familia.

-Que alegría veros por aquí.-Eleazar estrechó la mano a Carlisle- ¿Vaya y eso?- El aura que rodeaba a Noël mientras dormía despertó la curiosidad de Eleazar.

-Son Chase, el hermano de Edward, su hijo Noël y su sobrino Izan.-Esme dijo esto como si fuera lo más normal del se quedo anonadada.

" Dos como Edward. Bueno, bueno. No pude tener al primero ¿pero quien dice que no pueda con el segundo?"

- No te hagas ilusiones- Edward miró a Tanya con el ceño fruncido- No es su mejor momento para eso.

" Ya veremos si será mi momento"

Tanya le hizo un mohín a Edward y entró en la casa.

-¿Que a pasado, mi amor?-Bella estaba muerta de curiosidad- ¿Que estaba pensando Tanya?

- Y sigue pensando en como ligarse a Chase. Cree que puede tener una oportunidad- Edward arrastraba a Renesmee con Bella al piso de arriba para acostarla.

- Pues yo en su lugar... no lo haría. Tu hermano es muy serio y de pocas palabras. Se va a llevar un buen chasco.- Bella recordaba su encuentro con su cuñado.

- ¿Sabes qué? dejala que lo intente, puede ser divertido ver la reacción de Chase.- Edward rió por lo bajo.

Mientras, Carlisle, le preguntó a Kate donde se podían acostar los chicos y Tanya se ofreció voluntaria para guiar a Chase por la casa.

-Si me sigues, te mostrare el cuarto en el piso de arriba donde pueden dormir- Y le guiño un ojo a Chase.

-Esto... Gracias, señorita- Chase intentó ser lo mas amable posible por su parte- Vamos chicos.

Noël e Izan siguieron a Chase sin abrir prácticamente los ojos.

-Tanya, se breve por favor. Hay un tema que deseo abordar antes de que se haga de día, si pudiera ser.-Carlisle se había dado cuenta ya de sus intenciones.

-¿Sabes, querido? no digo que sea mala chica, pero si que puede llegar a ser bastante fresca- Esme no veía con buenos ojos como Tanya miraba a su nuevo hijo.

-Tranquila, querida. No creo que le salgan las cosas muy bien. Chase parece muy reacio a las relaciones.-Carlisle intentó tranquilizar a su mujer.

Edward y Bella bajaron en ese momento.

"Edward ten cuidado con Tanya"

-Descuida, estaré vigilando- Edward tampoco se fiaba mucho de lo que podía pasar. Carlisle asintió ante la respuesta de su hijo.

-Bien, si nos pudiéramos sentar un momento os lo aclararíamos todo del porque estamos aquí.- El cabeza de familia miró al clan Denaly.

-No te preocupes, iré a buscar a Tanya- Se ofreció Carmen con gentileza.

Carmen subió al piso de arriba. Tanya observaba a Chase desde la puerta, mientras él acostaba a los muchachos.

-Tanya, Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros.-Carmen llamó la atención de su hija.

-¿Chase ya estás? Carlisle nos espera- Parpadeó muy seductora ante la mirada atónita de Chase. Él se sintió incomodo ante tal acto pero decidió disimularlo.

-Bajemos ya.- Chase miró a Tanya.- Y mirate lo del ojo, creo que te ha entrado algo.- Tras sus palabras, el muchacho se precipitó escaleras abajo. Tanya se quedó mirando a Carmen asombrada ante tal rechazo.

- Tranquilizate, puede que sea un poco despistado y no te capte.-Carmen dijo esto como si no pasara nada.

-Bien, entonces seré mas atrevida para que me capte.-Tanya se sentía rechazada. Las dos bajaron al salón donde el resto ya estaba esperando.

- ¿Y bien?- Kate estaba ansiosa por saber lo que pasaba.

Edward y Carlisle les explicaron quien era Chase y los muchachos. También porque estaban allí. Su lucha contra los Vulturi, la sed de venganza de Izan y que no podían dejar solos a los muchachos enfrentándose a los Vulturi.

-¡Dios! cuanto tiempo esperando esto. Que alguien viniera buscando venganza contra ellos- Tanya estaba histérica- ¡Claro! por supuesto que os ayudaremos. Aún no hemos olvidado lo que le hicieron a Irina esos putos bastardos. Van a morir. Esta vez, será sin contemplaciones. No pararemos hasta su completa destrucción.

-Así se habla.-Emmett golpeó fuertemente la mesa- ¡A muerte con ellos!

Chase estaba bastante confundido.

-Un momento. Edward ya me explicó quien son los Vulturi. Pero no entiendo ¿acaso están mal con todo el mundo, a tanta gente han echo daño para que se unan tan rápido a nosotros?

Kate fue la que hablo primero.

-Si Chase, las cosas con ellos están francamente mal. Todos, o casi todos, los que conocemos tienen cuentas pendientes con ellos. Te lo aseguro. No os va a costar mucho convencer a la gente para que se una a una lucha a muerte contra ellos.

-Bien ,vale ¿y como se supone que lo vamos a hacer?-Rosalie ardía de rabia mientras observaba la foto de Renesmee. Se la tenia jurada a Jane por como miraba a Renesmee en su ultimo encuentro.

Una vez ya habían decidido ir contra los Vulturi, pensaron que lo mejor era reunir a los de la ultima vez. Los que se quedaron, los egipcios,los nómadas y también a las del amazonas. Chase propuso hablar con unos vampiros samuráis que conoció cuando se marchó.

-Ellos son nómadas, son mas o menos como nosotros.- Chase habló rápidamente.

-¿A que te refieres "mas o menos" como nosotros?- Quiso saber Carlisle.

-Me refiero,a que ellos se alimentan de animales, pero no exclusivamente. Cada cierto tiempo buscan a un asesino o psicópata y se alimentan de él. Dicen que así no se debilitan tanto.

-Eso es horrible. No son conscientes de que así no están bien con su Karma.-Renesmee estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde la escalera.

-Precisamente por eso lo hacen, por el Karma. Ellos lo ven de este modo. Intercambio equivalente, un asesinato a un asesino.-Chase se levantó y fue a buscar a su sobrinita- Y no esta bien por tu parte que espíes conversaciones.-Intentaba ser amable con ella mientras le hablaba.-Vamos a sentarnos con tus padres ¿quieres? aquí cogerás frió.

Edward intervino antes de que su hija se sintiera mas confusa.

-Renesmee, cariño, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.- Edward se acercó a su hija, la cogió de la mano y la acercó a la mesa.

-Pero yo no quiero esto ¿y si alguien sale herido?- Nessie hizo un puchero como los de su tía Alice.- ¿Y si a Jake le pasa algo?

Bella cogió a su hija y se la sentó a su lado.

-No te mortifiques, amor. Jake es fuerte, no le pasara nada. Además, ya a luchado antes contra vampiros. Esta muy bien preparado.

-¿Eso es lo que le piensas decir mañana cuando llegue? Jake tu te sobras, ya tienes experiencia con esto.- Renesmee estaba enfadada con su madre

-No mi amor ¿como piensas que le voy a decir eso? pero comprendelo, él no se na a querer quedar fuera. Para él tu seguridad es lo mas importante y él también cree que con los Vulturi fuera de juego, tú estarás a salvo.

-Bien, yo ya hablaré con él mañana.-Renesmee dijo esto muy segura de si misma.

-Haz lo que quieras cariño, pero estate preparada para que no te escuche en cuanto a esto- Edward no quería desalentar a su hija, pero si que se diera cuenta de que esta batalla la tenia perdida. Miró a su hermano y siguió con el plan.-¿Y bien, sabes donde encontrarlos?

-Si no estoy equivocado, deben de estar en su refugio en Japón.-Chase meditaba como hacerlo mientras hablaba con su hermano.- En unos días puedo estar allí. Hablaré con ellos y se que lo aceptarán. A ellos les da igual los Vulturi. Tienen unas creencias muy distintas a las suyas, pero se que su sed de lucha es muy fuerte. Puedo estar seguro de que vendrán.

Carlisle lo medito por un momento. Tal vez sería así más fácil. Sin embargo las cosas debían hacerse despacio y con seguridad.

-Lo haremos a mi modo. Buscaremos a nuestros aliados y luego trazaremos el plan. Pero tiene que estar todo muy bien atado,que no haya agujeros. Si no no haremos nada.- Carlisle observó a todos los presentes.

-¿Y como quieres buscarlos a todos? Piensa que Edward, Emmett y Jasper quieren entrenar a Noël en combate.-Tanya habló en ese momento.

-Si, pero el resto pueden ir a buscarlos y con Carmen ,Eleazar, Tanya y yo, somos más para unirnos a la búsqueda.- Kate estaba decidida en ayudar en todo lo posible.

-Si, así seremos nueve. Todo será mas fácil.-Tanya le dio la razón a su hermana.

-¿Perdón, es que pensáis dejarme fuera? Porque yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras mi amorcito arriesga su vida.-Garret miró a Kate algo confuso y Kate besó apasionadamente delante de todos a Garret.

-De acuerdo. Los grupos serán los siguientes: Rosalie, Alice y Bella irán juntas a buscar las amazonas y a Nahuel y su tía. Kate,Tanya y Garret irán a por los egipcios. Eleazar y Carmen buscarán a los irlandeses y Esme y yo a los que faltan.

-Yo iré a por lo japoneses.-Chase estaba empeñado en ayudar y Carlisle lo miró agradecido.

-En un par de días estaremos todos aquí. En ese tiempo, entrenar duro a Noël e Izan.- Carlisle le puso la mano en el hombro a Edward al mismo tiempo que miraba al resto de sus hijos. Emmett y Jasper asintieron con la cabeza.

Tras aquellas palabras, el plan ya estaba en marcha. Desde ese mismo momento, no había vuelta atrás. Pronto estarían reunidos y los Vulturi serían atacados ¿Llevaban las de ganar?


	13. Entrenamiento

**Hola chicas! bueno una vez más, mi hermana y yo, os traemos un nuevo capitulo. Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las que cometáis y leéis este fic. Va dedicado a todas y cada una de vosotras. Muchas gracias y besos de Desam y Salex. **

**Capitulo trece. Plan de entrenamiento. **

Palabras sabias las de Carlisle. Ese hombre siempre hablaba con veracidad y eso era lo que más respetaba Edward. Las cosas parecían ir bien. Su hermano parecía apoyar la venganza y además, había propuesto ir a por unos amigos de él. Edward miró hacia el porche, Jake,Seth y Leah acaban de llegar. Jake y Seth entraron en la casa.

-Ya esta todo arreglado. Quil y Embry se han quedado de momento en La Push por si tenemos que avisar de algún cambio de planes.- Jake miró a los presentes.

-Esta bien. Edward te explicará luego como hemos quedado. Tú y Seth entrenareis a Izan, tenéis de tiempo hasta que regresemos el resto.- Comentó Carlisle aclarándose la garganta.

-Dejánoslo a nosotros. Acabará yendo a nuestro compás antes de que tu regreses- Jake le dio un golpecito a Carlisle en el hombro.

Todos se dividieron en grupos, para organizarlo todo. Carlisle fue a hablar con Chase y en ese instante, Chase, alzó la mano y negó con la cabeza. Tras aquel gesto, el muchacho miró a su hermano.

-¿Edward, puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Chase se había parado delante de su hermano y lo miraba con el semblante muy serio. Edward soltó la mano de su mujer.

-Voy con Rosalie y Alice a prepararlo todo.-Bella besó a su marido.

-Un segundo.- Edward esperó a que toda la familia se hubiese dispersado.- Pensé que el pasado no importaba ya. Ese gesto con Carlisle... ha sido muy frío.

-¿Tú que crees?- Chase alzó sus cejas.- ¿Que después de lo que pasó, iba a restregarme por él o algo así? Tendré que hablar con él, pero no es el momento.- Añadió.

En ese instante Bella se imaginó a su marido y a su cuñado restregándose mutuamente semidesnudos. Una vez más, dio gracias al cielo porque su marido no pudiera leerle la mente.

-Voy con...- Bella se separó de Edward y entró en la cocina.

-Tú dirás- Edward estaba intrigado ante su hermano mientras salia de la casa al jardín.

-Tú y tus supuestos hermanos...-Hizo unas comillas con sus dedos.- ¿Queréis enseñar a Noël a luchar?

-Si, él quiere pelear y no voy a dejar que mi sobrino se enfrente a los Vulturi sin una noción de combate.- Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo único que tengo y no quisiera perderle a el también ¿acaso vas a entrenar también a Renesmee o por lo contrario la dejaras en La Push a salvo con Charlie?- Chase miró con duda a su gemelo.

-No lo había pensado.- Edward se tocó la barbilla pensando.-No creo que Bella quiera llevar a Renesmee.

-¿Lo ves? es justo eso... quieres llevarte a mi único hijo, pero que la tuya este a salvo.- Chase miró a Edward con el ceño fruncido y bastante enfadado.

-No, Chase, no es eso. Noël quiere luchar por su propia decisión. Yo solo quería que no fuese sin saber nada por su propia seguridad y no pensaba dejarlo solo.

-Ya, pues piensa en lo que yo pueda sentir por una vez en tu vida.- Chase ladeó su rostro observando una vez más a su hermano.

-Eso no es justo.- Edward negó con la cabeza.- No me martirices más. Yo no tuve la culpa de todo ¡Tú no te alejaste!

-Eras mi hermano... Edward ¿acaso no has pensado que yo quería protegerte?- Un rápido gesto de dolor cruzo la cara de ambos.

-Igual que yo ahora a tu hijo. Él es mayor y toma sus propias decisiones gracias a ti. Y de la forma que lo has criado, jamás cambiará de opinión. Se parece mas a ti de lo que tú te crees.- Edward se alejó dos pasos de su hermano hacía atrás.- Él luchará, y yo, no pienso dejarlo morir.

-Gracias, hermano. Eso es precisamente lo que quería escucharte decir.- Chase dio unos pasos hacía Edward acercándose de nuevo a él.- No tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió. No te mortifiques más por el pasado y mira por el futuro. Un lugar seguro para Renesmee.- Chase sonrió.- Adoro a esa pilluela y no pienso dejarla venir.

Edward no sabia como encajar las palabras de Chase. Él lo había hecho sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Chase abrazo a su hermano. Aquello dejó a Edward descolocado.

- Cuida de él en mi ausencia.-Edward asintió con la cabeza y abrazó mas fuerte a Chase . Su hermano lo soltó.-¿Como piensas entrenar a Noël sin tocarlo? Cuando viajaba sin rumbo, escuché historias sobre tú hermano Jasper. Yo conocí a Peter y Charlotte una noche en una taberna y me hablaron de él.- Chase respiró profundamente y soltó el aire de golpe.- Creo que os va a resultar bastante complicado si Noël lo deja fuera de combate con solo rozarle.-Chase se rió al imaginárselo.

-No lo sé.- Edward se encogió de hombros.- Igual esto también sirve a Jasper para olvidar su pasado y perdonarse a si mismo.

-No lo veo como tú. Pero suerte, hermano, por lo menos el grandullón... ¿Emmett? puede que se divierta.-Dicho esto, Chase, se fue a consultar por Internet unos mapas de japón.

Tras las palabras de su gemelo, Edward, se sentó un segundo en el suelo. Aquello que le había dicho...el perdón, el saber que su hermano ya no le guardaba rencor, el leer en su mente la paz de sus palabras...todo aquello había sido el mejor regalo de reencuentro que hubiese podido darle Chase.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella cuando entró en la casa de nuevo. Ella lo miró olvidándose de Rose y Alice.

-¿Que te ha dicho Chase?- Bella preguntó con tono bajo.

Edward miró a su mujer con una sonrisa en la boca. Le encantaba que ella preguntara aunque sabía que la conversación se había escuchado dentro.

-Simplemente me a hecho ver la verdad de lo que pasó.- Edward apretó la mano de su mujer.- Y hemos cerrado esa herida. Ahora solo importa el presente y un futuro juntos.

-Cariño, me alegro de que lo hayáis solucionado todo.-Bella y Edward se dieron un apasionado beso.

Tras aquellas palabras, decidieron ir a cazar un poco antes de someterse a los primeros entrenamientos y a terminar de trazar el plan contra sus enemigos. Edward y Bella corrían por el bosque riéndose. Ella se sentía feliz. Desde que Chase había perdonado a su hermano, su marido, parecía mucho más tranquilo consigo mismo y eso era un logro.

La noche estaba muy calmada. Chase consultaba en su cuarto como lo iba a hacer para hablar con Kenshi y sus hermanos para que vinieran a ayudarlos. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Chase, giró el sofá de cuero en el que estaba sentado y encontró a Tanya en la puerta. Llevaba un simple camisón de seda transparente. Ella cerró la puerta tras su paso.

Chase observó como se acercaba lentamente hasta él. Aquella mujer tenía pinta de suelta. Desde que había muerto su mujer en el parto de Noël no se había vuelto a interesar en las mujeres. Aún así, jamás se interesaría por una simple y vulgar sucuba.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó ya cansado de los andares felinos de esa odiosa mujer.

-Me preguntaba si necesitabas algo.- Tanya le sonrió y se apoyó en el escritorio.

-No necesito nada.- Chase le señaló la puerta.- Estoy bien como estoy.

-Eres tan parecido a Edward.- Tanya suspiró.- Rectifico.- Y le guiñó el ojo.- Eres igual que él.

-Somos gemelos.- Chase apartó el mapa y la miró con la ceja alzada.- Por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Eres siempre así de malo?- Tanya se mordió el labio inferior y se acarició las caderas subiendo un poco el camisón rosa pálido que llevaba.

-Eso depende de quien me moleste.- Chase se sentó recto en la silla y le volvió a señalar la puerta.- Y tú no eres de mi agrado.

-No me conoces.- Tanya paseó su dedo indice sobre su pecho izquierdo.- No sabes como puedo llegar a ser.

-Ni tampoco quiero saberlo.- Chase se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana.- Te repito que me molestas, mujer.

Tanya no podía perder esa oportunidad. Durante muchos años, Edward, le había dado calabazas y al final se había casado con una maldita humana. Chase no podía escaparsele de esa forma. En un intento desesperado, se sentó en el escritorio y abrió sus piernas de lado a lado.

-¿No te gusta lo que ves?- Tanya paseó sus manos por el camisón hasta levantarselo.- Es todo tuyo si lo quieres.

-¡Bájate del escritorio!- Chase la miró furioso.- Yo solo deseaba a una persona.- Chase recordó a su difunta esposa y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-No seas así.- Tanya se quitó el camisón y se acarició su cuerpo.- Yo puedo hacerte olvidar.- Se adentró un dedo en su sexo.- Se muy bien hacer disfrutar a los hombres.- Jadeó.- Esto es para ti. Olvidate de tu mujer muerta y disfruta de mi coño.

-Te puedo asegurar, que lo que mi mujer tenia entre sus piernas si que era un buen coño.- Chase se acercó a ella furioso.- Tú solo eres minucia.

-Me haces daño.- Tanya intentó empujarle para que le soltara del brazo.- Eres un maldito amargado.

-Y a mucha honra.- Abrió la puerta y la dejó desnuda en medio del pasillo.- Desaparece de mi vista si no quieres ser la primera en probar mi don en esta casa.- Chase alzó su barbilla.

Bien seguro lo haría con ella. Las mujeres de esa mierda calaña eran lo peor para Chase. Ver como se ofrecían sin más, era realmente una lastima. Sexo sin amor, era como vivir sin tu corazón. Cerró la puerta y abrió de nuevo el mapa. Tras observarlo un para de veces, decidió por donde los buscaría. Debía partir de inmediato antes de que los Vulturi tuvieran alguna opción de enterarse. Chase descendió las escaleras tras coger algunos papeles y documentación y se dirigió al salón.

-Ese es el plan por ahora.- Carlisle observó a Chase.- Bien, veo que ya sabes como actuar.

-Lo tengo claro.- Chase miró a su hermano.- Partiré hoy mismo.

-Esta bien, hermano.- Edward se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el hombro.- Aquí os esperaremos.

Carlisle en ese instante se acercó a Chase y cuando fue a tocarle en el hombro este se apartó. Había escuchado las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho Chase a su hijo. No, él tampoco quería restregarse con Chase...pero esa charla si estaba pendiente.

-Hasta pronto.- Se resignó a hablarle desde lejos.

-Nosotras también nos vamos.- Bella abrazó a su marido y le dio un beso de despedida.- Cuanto antes mejor.

-Cuidate en la selva.- Edward acarició la mejilla de su mujer.

-Tranquilo, no creo que se la coma un tigre.- Alice sonrió a su hermano.

-Lo dudo.- Rosalie empujó despacio a Bella hacía fuera.- Venga.

Esme le dio un beso y un abrazo a Edward. Carlisle y su madre saldrían a por el resto de vampiros, y tampoco los vería en un par de días. Tras la despedida de todos, Tanya, se acercó a Edward.

-Volveré pronto.- Tanya le guiñó un ojo a Edward.- Cuidaros.

Edward observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de lobos. Aquellos dos días, iban a ser largos escuchando sus peleas internas. Decidió que lo mejor era subir a trazar un mejor plan de entrenamiento. Aquello iba a ser muy largo.

Bella iba sentada en la parte trasera del coche. Estar dos días separada de Edward era demasiado. Alice se giró en el asiento delantero y observó a Bella.

-¿Como te llevas con tu cuñado?- Le preguntó sonriendole.

-Es extraño.- Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.- Por fuera es idéntico a Edward, pero por dentro...

-Dañan mi vista.- Soltó Rosalie mientras seguía mirando la carretera.

-Rose.- Bella la llamó con tono de advertencia.- Sabes que...

-Lo sé.- Rosalie sonrió.- Solo que me gusta molestaros.

-Al menos parece que han hecho las paces.- Bella suspiró.

-Se lo tenían muy cayado.- Rosalie frunció su ceño.- Nunca imaginé que Carlisle y él guardaran tal secreto.

-Supongo que a Edward le hacía daño.- Alice intentó calmar a Rosalie.- Es normal.

-Me siento engañada.- La rubia apretó el volante.- Y te aseguro que ya se lo he hecho saber a Edward.

-Imagino.- Bella suspiró y miró tras el cristal de la ventanilla.- De todas formas, aún esta tirante la relación como hermanos entre esos dos.

-Poco a poco.- Alice sonrió.

-Chase dice que cunado esto acabe volverá a su casa.- Bella suspiró.- Eso hará daño a Edward de nuevo.

-No lo tiene muy claro.- Dijo una Alice muy risueña.- Ahora que ha hecho las paces con Edward...veo lagunas en su mente.

-Ya se verá.- Bella cerró los ojos indicándoles que dejaran el tema.

-¿Te puedes creer lo que me hizo?- Tanya miraba enfurecida a su hermana y a su cuñado.- Rechazarme a mi así.

-No deberías haberlo hecho.- Kate se tapó la boca.- De tal palo, tal astilla.

-Si uno te dio calabazas...- Garret paró el coche en el aeropuerto.- El otro que es más salvaje...

-No os rías de mi.- Tanya suspiró.- Con él lo conseguiré sea como sea.

-Como quieras.- Kate bajó del coche.- Ahora olvidate de los gemelos y concentrate en nuestra misión.

Los tres se embarcaron caminó a su nuevo destino.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- Esme acarició la mano de su marido mientras Carlisle cogía la autopista.

-Perfectamente.- Carlisle sonrió a Esme.

-¿Algún día te perdonará?- Ella miró por la ventanilla.

-No lo sé.- Carlisle apretó las manos contra el volante y éste crujió bajo sus dedos.- El tiempo sana las heridas.

-Me alegro por Edward.- Esme acarició las manos de Carlisle para que no apretara el volante tan fuerte.- Además, ahora somos muchos más en la familia.

-Eso aún esta por ver.- Carlisle aceleró el coche y tomó la siguiente salida a la derecha.- Ahora pensemos en nuestra misión.

Edward apuntó letra tras letra en el cuaderno. No podía fallar su plan de entrenamiento. Dentro de poco habría mucha gente en la casa y debía ponerse las pilas. Noël debía aprender a pelear fuese como fuese. Izan también tendría que coordinarse con la manada y aprender sus técnicas. Aquello no iba a ser fácil, sin embargo lucharían hasta el final.


	14. ¿Que ha pasado?

**Capitulo catorce. ¿Que ha pasado?**

Tras la partida de la familia, Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Noël salieron al jardín delantero. Tras ellos, iban Jake, Seth, Izan, Leah y Renesmee. Edawrd explicó lo que iban a hacer.

-Bien, primero Emmett, Jasper y yo, le enseñaremos a Noël movimientos básicos en los cuales no hace falta el contacto. Mientras, Jake y Seth os podéis poner un poco mas lejos con Izan, Leah y Renesmee. Sentaros a observar.

Edward se colocó enfrente de Noël. Emmett y Jasper a los lados.

- Atento a mis movimientos.- Noël no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Jasper mientras que este, se puso en posición de ataque. Hizo un amago, una voltereta y un quiebro.

-Ahora tú. - Jasper miró atento mientras Noël realizó los movimientos bastante parecidos a los que Jasper acababa de realizar.

-Pero miralo Edward.- Se quejaba Jasper- Parece que este practicando ballet. Emm, ven aquí. -Emmett se acerco a Jasper.

-Ataca.- Le dijo a su hermano y miró a Noël- Yo realizaré los mismos movimientos para separarme de Emmett.- Emmett envistió contra Jasper. Pero todo fue muy rápido, como una mancha borrosa en el aire.

-Ahora tú, Edward, atacas y Noël esquiva como lo he hecho yo- Jasper estaba decidido a que el chico tenía que aprender y no dejarlo en mal lugar después de todo lo que él había realizado en su vida.

Noël no las tenia todas consigo mismo, pero obedeció a Jasper sin poner conjeturas. Se agachó esperando a su tío. Edward atacó sin avisar. Noël hizo justo los mismos movimientos que Jasper, pero para finalizar se lanzo contra su tío de un modo juguetón. Edward tubo un lapsus momentáneo, pero enseguida se lo quitó de encima.

- ¡Por dios santo! ¿como puedes pensar que eso estuvo mal? A sido por tu culpa que yo haya visto ese momento. Aun así, no lo hagas. No pienses que es malo o yo lo veré como tal.- Noël miraba a su tío con enfado.

- ¿Que a pasado, nos lo vais a contar?- Emmett estaba lleno de curiosidad al lado de Jasper.

- ¡No!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Edward se quedó mirando a su sobrino.

" ¿Lo habrá visto todo exactamente como yo?- Se preguntó a sí mismo.- Espero que no se haya fijado en el cuerpo desnudo de Bella"

Noël agachó la cabeza ante su tío.

"El amor se supone que es algo bello. Tú no quisiste hacerle daño a ella. No entiendo porque te sientes culpable, ella estaba llena de jubilo en su rostro en ese momento" – Le comunicó Noël a su tío en al mente.

-Noël, tengo ciertas cosas que explicarte sobre lo que acabas de ver- Edward se sentía avergonzado ante su sobrino.

-No, enserio, prefiero que sea más tarde.- Lo miró con pena.

Edward agradeció las palabras de su sobrino

-¿Seguimos?- Emmett estaba ansioso por continuar.

-Si, pero por favor tío... borra tu mente de recuerdos semejantes. Solo por si acaso- Noël sonrió a su tío para animarlo.

-¡Claro! No hay problema.- Edward trató de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Durante largo rato, estuvieron haciendo movimientos en los cuales no tenían que tocarse. Mientras tanto, Izan, Seth y Jake no paraban de revolcarse por la hierba. Arremetían los dos contra Izan, mientras que este los esquivaba y saltaba contra ellos intentando morder sus patas. Después de dos horas, Izan empezó a oír en su cabeza las instrucciones que Jake le estaba dando a Seth.

-"Ostras, con que es así como os comunicáis. Eso es trampa, yo estaba en desventaja sin poder escucharos ¿pero porque ahora me dejáis oíros?"

Jake se quedó sorprendido, no podía ser .

"Entonces ahora esta definitivamente dentro de la manada. Ha conseguido entrar dentro de nosotros sin proponerselo"

Seth iba dando saltitos por la emoción de que Izan se hubiera unido a la manada.

"Este tío es un fiera. Es increíble. Bienvenido colega"- Le dijo Seth.

"No se porque este esta como si le fuera a entrar un orgasmo, pero me alegra poder saber cual va a ser vuestro próximo ataque. Así es mas sencillo"-Izan se situó en guardia esperándolos venir.

Renesmee prestaba mas atención al combate entre los lobos que al de su padre.

-¿Has visto como se mueve Jake?- Preguntó al niña.- Tiene una garra, una fuerza, un porte...

-Si, pero también me he fijado en que Izan es ahora mas rápido. Se anticipa a sus movimientos. Esto es muy raro- Leah no podía entender que había pasado.

-Bien, un pequeño descanso.-Edward se paró y se quedó mirando a Jake intentando comprender lo que había sucedido. Se acerco a su hija y se sentó en el césped - ¿Y bien, que a pasado?

Jake se sentó a su lado.

"No lo entiendo. Hasta hace poco, él, estaba fuera de la manada y de golpe estaba dentro de nuestras cabezas.- Le comunicó Jake a Edward en la mente.- "A Seth y a mí, nos a dado un buen susto. No nos lo esperábamos, ha sido algo muy sencillo para él meterse dentro de la manada."

-Si lo piensas, él, es descendiente de tu bisabuelo también. Igual puede que el sitio que le corresponde por linaje sea ser tu beta.-Edward estaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Tras ellas, se quedó observando a Izan.

-¿Ya hemos terminado? Ha sido muy corto.- Emmett se sentó junto a Edward.

-Si, creo que por hoy ya es bastante ¿tú que opinas Jake?- Edward miró a Jake.

-"No sé, no estoy en un buen momento ahora mismo. No sé que opinar" - Jake se sentía un poco incomodo ante las miradas de todos.

-Si, te comprendo- Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero vamos, hermanito, dinos que ha pasado. No nos dejes en la inopia- Emmett se puso de pie ofuscado ante lo que estaba pasando.

Edward les explicó lo que acababa de suceder.

-Eso no puede ser. Ese no puede venir de la nada a darnos ordenes- Leah estaba muy enfadada.- Jake, no lo puedes permitir.

-No creo que Izan quiera mandarte nada y menos a ti. Es más, estoy seguro de que es a ti a la que más le conviene que pasara esto- Edward miraba a Leah con compasión.

-¡¿Que a mi me conviene? Tú no sabes nada. No puedes opinar sobre la manada.-Leah se puso de pie, apretando muy fuertemente los puños, por la ira que sentía en ese momento.

Edward levantó una ceja ante las palabras de Leah.

-Créeme con respecto a los sentimientos de Izan. Se mucho más que tú. La lastima es que tú no los veas.

- ¡Oh, callate maldito chupasangres!- Leah echo a correr y se transformó tras los árboles.

" Jake, no lo puedes permitir. Él no puede ser tu segundo al mando"- Leah se sentía ofendida.

"Calmate, Leah. No se que sucederá después de esto. Pero a mi no me importa demasiado, piensa que por su sangre ese el el lugar que le pertenece. De todas formas, el tiempo lo dirá"-Jake no quería tener que tomar una decisión en ese momento.

Leah se marchó, se sentía dolida y quería estar sola y Emmett llamó la atención de Edward.

-¡Eh, Edward! ¿Has visto a esos? No han parado. Aun siguen haciendo movimientos de ataque y esquive. Aunque desde aquí parece algo raro, con tanto cuidado por no tocarse.

-Jasper, dejalo ya por hoy. Es tarde y los chicos tienen que cenar- Edward se puso de pie para entrar en la casa

A Jasper no le sentaron muy bien las palabras de Emmett.

"¿Acaso esta cuestionando mi manera de luchar?- Pensó Jasper.-" Ahora verán. Voy a derribar a este mocoso con un solo movimiento"

Edward fue a detener a Jasper pero era demasiado tarde, ya había saltado sobre Noël.

Jasper sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo. Era una lucha increíblemente fuerte. El poder que arrastraba sus pensamientos hacia fuera, era demasiado para él. No podía detener el flujo de pensamientos que corrían muy rápido hacia fuera. En su desesperación, veía como poco a poco estaba desfalleciendo ante las imágenes de guerras, masacres y asesinatos que había cometido a sangre fría.

Entre Edward y Emmett, soltaron las manos de Jasper de los brazos de Noël. Les costó un gran esfuerzo, era como si estuvieran imantados. Noël estaba rígido como si estuviera en otra parte. Una vez que los soltaron, Noël se relajo un poco y se sentó. Sentía nauseas ante toda la matanza y destrucción que acaba de observar. No podía creer que el hombre que tenia delante, fuera el mismo ¿como podía ser que él hubiera cometido todos esos crímenes? Le daba repulsión solo de pensarlo.

Jasper estaba tumbado sobre la hierba del jardín, tenia leves convulsiones. Edward y Emmett no podían hacerlo reaccionar. Estaban pasando un momento de angustia, viendo como Jasper se retorcía entre gritos de dolor.

-¿Que le has hecho ser despreciable?- Emmett se lanzó contra Noël. Quería arrancarle la cabeza. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Él casi había matado a su hermano.

- ¡No, Emmett! No lo hagas. Si lo tocas tú, podrías pasar por lo mismo que le esta pasando ahora a Jasper.-Edward sujetaba a Emmett por los hombros. No quería tener que pasar por lo mismo con Emmett.

-Esta bien, no lo tocaré. Pero que se aleje de él.- Emmett miró a Noël.- ¡¿Me has oído? Alejate de Jasper.- Emmett estaba realmente enfurecido. Se acercó al sendero y arrancó un árbol de un puñetazo.

- Vaya, grandullón. No es para tanto. Noël es en el fondo un corderillo. Además, mira a tu hermano, parece que ya empieza a reaccionar. O por lo menos, ya no tiene el baile de sambito- Izan intentaba animar a Emmett.

Emmett y Edward se acercaron a Jasper. Este había dejado de temblar. Estaba muy quieto, parecía que estuviese durmiendo.

-Lo ha matado. Edward, esa cosa a matado a Jasper- Emmett se sentía como si pudiese llorar.

-No. Todavía respira. Es como si lo hubiera inducido a una especie de coma.-Edward sostenía la cabeza de Jasper entre sus piernas. En ese momento sonó el móvil- No, Alice, tranquilizate. Jasper no esta muerto, solo esta indispuesto. En cuanto se recupere, le diré que te llame. Tranquilizate por favor. Si, yo le diré que te llame. Hasta luego.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se acercó a su sobrino, dejando a Jasper con Emmett.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó.

Noël no podía mirar a la cara a su tío. Se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de suceder, pero al mismo tiempo no sabia que sentía por Jasper ¿pena u odio? por todo lo que acababa de ver.

- ¿Tu hermano esta bien?-Dijo esto sin levantar el rostro.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- Edward sabía lo que había sentido cuando lo tocó, pero su reacción no había sido la misma que la de Jasper.

-El ultimo humano con el que tropecé, era un asesino y murió después de haber entrado en contacto conmigo. No pudo soportarlo y murió, pero Jasper es un vampiro. No puede morir de ese modo ¿no?- No, definitivamente no quería que le pasara nada. Él había hecho cosas atroces en su pasado, pero ahora era bueno.

-Edward, se ha despertado Jasper, se ha despertado- Emmett corría hacia Edward con Jasper entre sus brazos.

- Jasper ¿como te encuentras?- Edward corrió hacia Emmett para ver a Jasper.

-Confuso y mal, pero estoy bien. El dolor que siento es del pasado. Emmett, escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Noël. Él no tubo la culpa, fui yo el que lo tocó a sabiendas de que no debía.

Emmett se sintió culpable por todo lo que le había dicho a Noël e intentó disculparse.

-Lo siento, chico. No se que me pasó. De verdad... estaba fuera de mi y no podía controlarme ¿podrás perdonarme?- Emmett agachó la cabeza.

- Si. No fue totalmente culpa suya. Yo no pude apartarme a tiempo. Mi deber, es no dejarme tocar por los demás y se me olvidó. No volverá a suceder. Ni un solo roce más con nadie.-Noël estaba convencido de su parte de culpa. Él sabia que no podía tocar a la gente, sin que hubieran consecuencias.

-¡Ya esta bien! Él es un idiota que se cree superior en la lucha. Sus razones tiene, pero es un idiota igualmente. Y tú, un descerebrado que cree que es el portador de todos los males. ¿pues sabéis qué? Que no sois el ombligo del mundo y que asumáis que eso son cosas que pasan y punto.-Renesmee no podía creer como los mayores, podían ser tan hipócritas como lo estaban siendo todos ellos en esos momentos.

Izan colocó el brazo sobre el hombro de Renesmee.

-Renesmee tiene razón, chicos ¿Por qué no olvidamos lo que ha pasado y seguimos como si nada? Tú asumiendo que no lo tienes que tocar y punto.-Le dijo a Noël.

-Los críos tienen razón. Vamos a la casa a descansar y olvidemos esto. Excepto tú.- Señaló a Jasper.- Tú olvidalo dentro de un rato, porque primero tienes que llamar a Alice por teléfono. Esta histérica y es capaz de traer a Bella y Rosalie a rastras por los pelos, simplemente para comprobar que estas bien.-Edward le tendió el teléfono a Jasper y se metió en la casa con el resto, para hacer algo de comer para los chicos y los lobos.

Al fin y al cabo no había salido tan mal. No era lo que había esperado, pero así todos tendrían más cuidado con Noël y el muchacho con los demás.


	15. ¿Qué?

Capitulo 15. ¿Qué?

Mientras Jake y Edward hacían algo de cenar, Izan, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Había algo que se le escapaba ¿pero que era? no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto sin conseguir llegar a ningún lado. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Edward no pudo evitar mirar lo que trataba de visualizar Izan cuando de repente...

-Noël, primo, acabo de recordar algo-Izan buscaba a Noël por la sala.

-Esta arriba, encerrado en el cuarto. Se siente culpable. Piensa que Emmett tiene razón y es un ser despreciable- Edward miró a Emmett mientras decía esto último.

-Yo... Edward, lo siento. De verdad que no pensé lo que decía- Emmett ya no sabía que hacer para disculparse.

-Tranquilo, Emmett. Izan tiene algo importante que decir. Con lo que podemos hallar una solución.-Edward fue a buscar a su sobrino.

-Noël, sal de dentro de ese armario y baja al salón, tenemos que hablar de un asunto con tu primo.-Edward esperó.

-¡No! dejame solo.-Noël gritó tras la puerta del armario.

-¡O sales, o yo mismo entraré a buscarte1 Y te aseguro que no sera nada agradable tu aterrizaje en el salón. Palabra de vampiro.-Edward estaba apunto de perder la calma.

-Esta bien, pero si pasa algo no me are responsable.-Noél agachó la cabeza, aunque su tío no pudiera verle.

-¡Sal de una vez, niño mal criado!-Edward miró la puerta.

Noël salió del armario y se quedó plantado ante su tío.

-¿Sabes? no eres nada agradable cuando te enfadas, pero que te quede claro que bajo porque quiero.-Sonrió sin ganas.

- Tira antes de que le deje a Emmett hacer lo que pretendía hace unos momentos.-Edward lo empujó suavemente fuera de la habitación.

-Izan, dinos lo que has recordado hace un momento.-Edward observó al lobo cuando bajaron.

Izan se quedo un momento callado, pensando en lo que recordaba de cuando era pequeño. Cuando tenía unos cinco años.

-Primo, cuando mi padre vivía él te estaba enseñando a controlar tu don. A que tu flujo fuera mas despacio y tu más o menos lo controlabas. Podías tocarnos sin hacernos daño e ibas al pueblo con él y no pasaba nada.-Izan miró a Noël esperanzado.- Todo empezó después de la muerte de papá, tú te descontrolaste, ya no eras el mismo.

Noël sabía que su primo tenía razón. Su tío sabia como controlar sus emociones. Como hacerlo estar relajado. Él le daba tranquilidad, pero eso lo había perdido con él. Su rabia e ira, habían ido creciendo durante el trascurso de los años.

-Si, en su momento podía controlarlo, pero ya no. No deseo el contacto, ni el amor. No quiero, no puedo volver a sentir el dolor. La perdida de los que amas es muy dolorosa.

Edward se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir su sobrino.

"Con que es eso a creado un escudo. Una barrera a su alrededor para no amar a los demás, por eso es tan peligroso su contacto. Pues si lo que necesita es calma y tranquilidad para poder controlarse, se lo daremos"

-A partir de ahora, Jasper, tendrá una nueva función. Él no te enseñará a luchar. lo haremos Emmett y yo. Jasper estará continuamente cerca de ti, pero su propósito será darte la paz que necesitas. Con su don, será capaz de tenerte tranquilo.- Edward sonrió.

- Ahora solo necesitas que Jass quiera estar cerca de él, después de lo que a sufrido.- Emmett se levantó del sofá y salió a ver a su hermano.

**Jasper**** acababa de colgar el teléfono, cuando tropezó con Emmett, en el momento que iba a entrar a la casa.**

**-¿Que te a dicho Alice? -Emmett le sacudió un golpecito en el hombro a Jasper.**

**-Estaba histérica, no paraba de repetir que tuviera mucho cuidado con el chico. Que no bajara mis defensas, que ha sido una estupidez lo que he hecho. También que debo controlar más mis impulsos en lo que se refiere a Noël- Jasper se encogió de hombros- Ni que yo quisiera suicidarme...**

**-Tienes que reconocer que si ha sido una estupidez, abalanzarte sobre él de ese modo ¿pero qué seria de la vida sin un poco de riesgo?-Emmett saltó en ese momento sobre Jasper y se pusieron a juguetear en la hierba.**

**Edward salió al porche a ver que era ese estruendo.**

**-¿No podéis parar ni siquiera un rato? Jasper está débil para juegos ahora. -Emmett se sobresaltó al escuchar a Edward.**

**-Edward tiene razón. Parece que acabas de pasar la gripe aviar.-Jasper se quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de Emmett.**

**-Si, y tú la porcina grandullón.-Los dos se echaron a reír y se quedaron mirando a Edward entre risas.**

**-Anda, par de chalados, entrar en la casa.-Edward se dio la vuelta y se metió en la casa.**

**Noël estaba nervioso, no sabia como lo iba a tratar Jasper. Después de lo que había pasado se acercó a él muy despacio.**

**- Jasper, yo, lo siento. De verdad que no era mi intención- Miró a Jasper directamente a los ojos.**

**- Tranquilo muchacho, no a sido culpa tuya. A veces me cuesta mucho frenar mis impulsos y las palabras de Emmett me hicieron reaccionar de ese modo. No te culpes por lo que a pasado.- Jasper levantó la mano con la intención de cogerlo por el hombro, pero se detuvo a medio camino.- Mejor no, no quiero pasar por lo mismo dos veces en la misma noche.**

**- Espera un momento. Si lo he entendido bien ¿estas diciendo que la culpa es mía, por lo que dije?- Emmett se sentó de golpe en el sofá y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho después de hablar.- Pues mira tú que bien. Que yo sepa, yo no te empujé hacia él.**

**- Deja de comportarte como un crío Emm. La culpa de lo que sucedió, no la tiene nadie. Todo a sido debido a un cumulo de cosas, no hay porque darle mas vueltas al asunto.-Edward se sentó en el sofá junto a Emmett. Izan se quedó mirando a Noël con la boca abierta **

**- ¡Vaya! Tu tío tiene mucha labia y sabe explicarse de un modo que me hace sentirme retrasado.- Ante las palabras de Izan, todos estallaron de golpe en una carcajada. -¿Que e dicho ahora? no estaba de broma, sois todos un poco raritos ¿sabéis?**

**-Entiendo como te sientes. Pero tranquilo, te acostumbrarás enseguida a su forma tan refinada que tienen de hablar en ocasiones.-Seth se levantó del marco de la ventana y se sentó en la mesa, dispuesto a atacar lo que Jake y Edward habían preparado para la cena.**

**-Pues a cenar se ha dicho- Izan se sentó junto a Seth y miró a los demás.-Venga hombre, que me muero de hambre. Sentaros de una vez.**

**El resto se sentó a la mesa y tuvieron una cena bastante tranquila, a pesar de la brutalidad de los lobos para comer.**

**- ¿Sabéis? estaba pensado... ¿y si le llevo algo de comer a Leah? puede que este hambrienta después del berrinche de esta tarde- Izan empezó a coger un poco de comida para ponerla en un taper.**

**-En primer lugar, yo no te aconsejo que te acerques a ella en estos momentos a menos que desees que te arranque la cabeza cariñosamente y en segundo lugar, deja que sea yo el que hable con ella. Iré a buscarla mas tarde, ahora termina de cenar y súbete a descansar un poco que lo necesitáis.- Jake se apartó el pelo de la cara para seguir comiendo.**

**Izan y Noël terminaron su cena y se subieron al dormitorio.**

**- ¿Tú que piensas, le habré hecho yo algo pare que ella se haya puesto así?- Izan parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado. Se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.**

**"Verdareramente este esta enamorado ¡dios mio! el tarado este se a enamorado" Pensó Noël mientras se sentaba despacio al lado de su primo, pesándole el brazo por el hombro. Debido al vinculo que había entre ellos, jamás había hecho daño a su primo con su don.**

**-Tranquilizate, Izan ¿es que no te has dado cuenta aún de que esa chica esta loca? hace y dice cosas que no son normales. No te preocupes, cuando se le pase el mosqueo comprobarás que esta así por alguna chorrada de las suyas. No te comas más la cabeza.-Izan levantó la cabeza y miró a su primo.**

**-Fácil ¿no?- Izan tragó pesadamente. Noël volvió a hablar para si mismo.**

**"Vaya cara que tiene de deprimido, pero ¿que le esta haciendo esta a mi primo? él nunca a sido así le ha importado siempre un rábano lo que piensen las chicas. Para él solo han sido un entretenimiento"-Noël se levantó de la cama y zarandeo a su primo- Vamos cachorrito... seducela como haces siempre, llevatela a la cama y a por la siguiente.**

**-No lo entiendes. Es que yo no quiero eso. La amo de verdad, nunca he sentido nada igual por una chica. Siento que es lo único que hay en el mundo. Es como si mi alma estuviera imantada a su alrededor. Ella es mi guía, mi eje para seguir viviendo- Izan se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía confuso y a la vez, tenía claro que ella era su destino.**

**Noël se sentía incomodo ante las declaraciones que le estaba haciendo su primo. Se sentó en su cama y se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.**

**-Si que te ha dado fuerte.-Noël le tocó el hombro a Izan.- En serio, tendrás que hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes.**

**- ¿Tú crees que no lo he intentado? Pero cada vez que le digo algo bonito, ella me ignora o me mira como si yo tuviera la lepra.-Izan estaba prácticamente llorando y hacía un gran esfuerzo para que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Se frotó un momento los parpados y le dio la espalda a su primo. No quería que lo viera llorar, no podía demostrar que era débil.**

**Noël se quedó un poco parado ante la reacción de su primo.**

**- Vamos, Izan. Sentirse como te sientes tú ahora, es algo normal entre los humanos. No te avergüences por llorar, yo no voy a pensar que seas débil por eso. Además, de vez en cuando es bueno desahogarse.-Se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza, como hacia cuando era un niño.**

**-Dejalo, tú no lo entiendes. No sabes lo que es el amor hacia una mujer. Buenas noches Noël, estoy cansado y quiero dormir.-Noël apartó la mano de su primo y se dispuso a acostarse en su cama, para darle algo de intimidad.**

**- Primo ¿quieres acostarte conmigo como cuando era aun pequeño?-Noël se levantó de la cama y se echó en la de Izan. Lo abrazó como en los viejos tiempos. Izan se durmió entre los brazos de Noël entre sollozos. **

**Por la mañana, Edward, entró en la habitación para despertarlos. Se quedó un momento parado ante la imagen que tenia delante. Se acercó a la cama y rozó suavemente a Noël.**

**- Despierta, ya es de día.- Edward lo movió suavemente.- El desayuno está en la mesa.**

**Noël abrió los ojos al despertase y al verse abrazado a su primo, recordó todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Se quedó un momento mirando a su tío.**

**-Descuida, no voy a hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Pero si quieres mi consejo, no te inmiscuyas mucho. Lo que tenga que ser, será.-Edward salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.**

**-Vamos cachorrito, despierta. El desayuno esta en la mesa esperándote y hoy tenemos otra jornada de entrenamiento. Tendrás que alimentarte bien.-Noël le dio un pequeño empujón a su primo para quitárselo de encima.**

**Izan se despertó al borde de la cama, casi en el suelo. Se encontraba desorientado. Pero enseguida se recupero. Se incorporó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.**

**-Primo, en cuanto lo que sucedió anoche... me gustaría que lo olvidaras, que hicieras como si no hubiera pasado.**

**-Tranquilo, no se de que me estas hablando.-Noël le sonrió mientras se abrochaba la camisa.**

**Un poco mas tranquilo Izan se acercó a la puerta con sigilo.**

**-Transexual el último en bajar- Y salió corriendo escalera abajo.**

**- ¿Es que nunca va a sentar la cabeza?-Noël estaba mirando la puerta con la ceja derecha levemente levantada.**

**Renesmee pasó en ese momento por la puerta y se plantó delante de él obserbandolo. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él con miedo a tocarlo, pero se infundo de valor así misma. Ella nunca había hecho nada por lo que no tuviera que tocarlo. Levantó la mano y tocó su rostro suavemente proyectando en su mente la cara de tonto que tenía en esos momentos. Noël se sobresaltó ante lo que estaba viendo. Se apartó de inmediato de ella.**

**-¿As hecho tú eso?-Noël la miraba incrédulo.**

**- Si, he sido yo ¿es que acaso te crees que eres el único que hace cosas raras?-Renesmee puso las manos en jarras y lo miró desafiante.**

**-No, por supuesto que no. Pero es que me has sorprendido. Nadie me había dicho que tu podías hacer eso, simplemente me has pillado por sorpresa- Noël se acercó más a Renesmee- ¿Como lo haces, puedes mostrarme lo que quieras o solo lo que ves en ese momento?**

**- Puedo mostrarte lo que quiera, siempre que yo lo haya visto. No puedo ver el futuro, así que yo te muestro el pasado y el presente.-A Renesmee le hizo gracia en la forma que Noël la miraba, parecía fascinado.**

**- ¿Y eso te funciona también con los lobos?- Noël se le acercó un poco más, en vista de que Renesmee no sufría ningún daño ante su contacto.**

**-Si, a menudo me comunico así con Jake ¿por qué lo dices?-Renesmee sentía ahora curiosidad hacia lo que Noël estuviera pensando.**

**-Veras... no se si te has dado cuenta, pero Izan siente algo muy fuerte por Leah. -Noël no sabia si hacia bien comentar esto con Renesmee, pero pensaba que era su única salida.**

**-Todos se han dado cuenta. No es nada disimulado ¿sabes? es como si gritase su amor a los cuatro vientos.-Renesmee soltó una risita al recordar uno de esos momentos en la Push.**

**Noël pensó que a lo mejor la niña se estaba riendo de Izan.**

**- ¿Seria inapropiado preguntarte de que te estas riendo?- Noël miró a la joven.**

**Ante la forma en que la estaba mirando Noël, Renesmee pensó que era mejor mostrárselo para que no tuviera una idea equivocada sobre ella.**

**-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo voy a enseñarte de lo que me estoy riendo.-Renesmee levantó la mano y la posó en la cara de Noël dulcemente.**

**Un montón de colores, empezaron a fluir ante su vista. De repente estaba viendo la playa de la Push. Leah y Renesmee estaban sentadas sobre unas rocas. Izan y Jake llegaban en ese momento corriendo por la arena. Izan se paró de golpe ante ellas, se puso de rodillas y empezó a cantarle a Leah una canción de amor de Luis Fonsi. Leah se levantó eufórica y le preguntó que que le pasaba en el cerebro y acto seguido pegó la vuelta y se marchó corriendo. Renesmee retiró la mano del rostro de Noël. Este se la quedó mirando y también se puso a reír ante la locura que había cometido su primo. ****Noël**** se quedó mirando un momento a Renesmee antes de hablar.**

**- ¿Sabes? he llegado a pensar que no encajaba aquí. Que no pertenecía a este mundo, pero las cosas cambian y me gusta poder decir que he encontrado una verdadera familia.-Noël sonrió a la muchacha y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero Renesmee le llamó antes.**

**- ¡Noël! ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-Noël la miró intrigado y Renesmee dudó por un momento.-Veras... me preguntaba... si podrías hablar con tu primo, él se lleva bastante bien con Jake. Yo quisiera saber que es lo que tengo que hacer para que Jacob se fije en mi como una mujer y no como una niña.**

**Noël se quedó parado ante esas palabras tan sinceras, no sabía que contestar. Se rascó distraidamente la cabeza, mientras intentaba esquivar la petición que Nessie le iba a hacer.**

**- ¿Tú podrías hablar con él?-Renesmee lo miraba de forma suplicante.**

**- ¿Como y que quieres que le diga? Izan hazle ver a Jake que Renesmee se lo quiere tirar -Noël miraba a Renesmee incrédulo, no sabía por donde seguir esa conversación.**

**-¡No! así no. Podría decirle que... en que esta pensando, que cuando va a echarme el lazo. Que soy una chica muy atractiva y que a este paso, otro se le va a adelantar.-Renesmee movía la mano como si se estuviera abanicando. Parecía que hubiese ensayado antes la conversación. **

**Noël se echó a reír ante el nerviosismo que Renesmee empezaba a demostrar.**

**- Mira, elogios aparte. Yo no voy a decirle a mi primo que lo haga. Y pienso que aun no a llegado tu momento. Tranquilizate y espera. Todo llegará, no lo fuerces.**

**-Claro, tú lo ves muy fácil. Tú no entiendes el amor. Olvida lo que te acabo de decir, pero tranquilo que hablaré con Jake de lo de Leah y tu primo.-Renesmee se dio la vuelta bruscamente y bajó las escaleras, dejando a Noël plantado.**

**-¿Se puede saber que tengo yo?-El joven bufó.-¿Tengo un radar que indique "cuéntale tus problemas amorosos a este que es medio lerdo"?- Noël se quedó mirando el pasillo por un momento y bajo las escaleras.**

**Toda la familia estaba ya en el salón, Edward miró primero a su hija y después a Noël. Se quedo pensando si les decía algo, o lo mejor era no meterse por el medio y dejar que ellos solos solucionaran sus problemas. Aunque fuese algo odioso escuchar a Nessie insultar a Noël a gritos en su mente.**

**-Hoy haremos lo mismo que ayer. Pero esta vez, Jasper, se quedará cerca de Noël sin tocarlo. Simplemente le trasmitirá paz en todo memento, y el resto ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.-Edward dio una palmada en señal de "todos a sus puestos".**

**-Un momento. Es que yo aun no he desayunado. He tenido un pequeño problemilla y no he podido bajar antes.-Noël se frotaba la palma de la mano en el pantalón mientras se explicaba.**

**-Ya, bueno, pues tienes diez minutos para hacerlo. El resto, todos fuera- Edward se dirigió hacia el jardín.**

**Noël se sentó solo a la mesa y se dispuso a comer todo lo que pudiese. En diez minutos, mezcló en el vaso: cereales, galletas y trocitos de pan. Lo rellenó con leche y se lo tragó como pudo. Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo al jardín, donde lo estaban se dio la vuelta al escucharlo venir.**

**-¿Ya estas?.- Edward alzó la ceja.- Era solo una forma de hablar, no esperaba que te atragantases por salir.**

**-Si, bueno pues a la próxima vez explicate mejor ¿quieres?-Noël miró a Edward algo irritado- Así no tendré que atiborrarme sin necesidad.**

**-Tienes manchado el labio.- Emmett se tocó el labio inferior, para indicarle donde tenia restos del desayuno a Noël.**

**-Gracias, ahora a lo nuestro.-Noël se pasó la manga por la boca y se colocó en su sitio.**

**Estuvieron toda la mañana entrenando a los chicos. Izan lo llevaba mejor que Noël al poder anticiparse a los ataques. Al final Noël desesperado por no poder seguir todas las explicaciones de Edward, se echó al suelo frustrado.**

**- ¿Que pequeñajo, ya estas cansado?- Emmett se acercó a Noël y le tendió la mano olvidando lo que le paso a Jasper.**

**Noël sintiéndose relajado por Jasper, cogió la mano de Emmett. En ese momento vio como Emmett atacaba a una mujer detrás de su casa, mientras hacia la colada. Emmett se puso tenso por un momento, pero pudo soltarse sin ningún problema.**

**-Lo siento Emmett, pero no ha estado mal. Hasta lo he disfrutado esta vez.-Noël los miraba a todos con bastante alegría después de lo que había pasado.**

**-Yo tampoco he sentido ningún tipo de dolor, ni nada por el estilo.-Emmett se frotó el brazo mientras miraba a Edward.**

**-Una de dos. O Jasper funciona, o el no a visto con malos ojos lo que hiciste.-Edward se encogió de hombros ante Emmett**

**-Creo que es lo segundo. Y en cuanto a Jasper, he decidido ignorar su pasado. Si controlo totalmente mis poderes, podré hacerlo. Ya lo hice hace muchos años.-Noël fue hacia Jasper y lo tocó. Un borrón de imágenes flotó alrededor de ellos, pero no sucedió nada.**

**-¿Ves? puedo ignorarte. De ese modo fluyen, pero como no quiero verlo... no los cojo. Tú estas a salvo. Anoche estuve recordando todo lo que mi tío me enseño y puedo controlarme una vez que conozco el fluido de tus pensamientos.-Noël sonrió a Jasper.- Ahora estas perdonado.**

**-¿Jasper estas bien?-Edward se le acercó despacio.**

**-Si. Si estoy bien, pero esto es flipante. Veo mis recuerdos pasar muy rápido y no me afectan casi. No puedo reconocer el momento y el lugar de cada uno de ellos- Jasper se sentía en paz consigo mismo y a la vez tranquilo de saber que con Noël todo había pasado nada malo de nuevo.**

**Las esperanzas empezaban a formarse en la mente de Edward. Los entrenamientos iban cada vez mejor y la venganza estaba más cerca a cada segundo. **


	16. Reencuentros

**Capitulo dieciséis. Reencuentros.**

**Dos semanas después Bella y el resto de su grupo volvió a la casa. Las cosas habían ido bien, incluso casi no se dieron ni cuenta del tiempo que pasaron fuera. Bella solo pensaba en la adaptación de cada vampiro y lobo que fuera a ayudarlos. **

**Al llegar a la casa, Alice, se abalanzó hacía el porche. Bella corrió tras ella, con ganas de ver a su hija y a su marido. Rosalie les siguió de cerca.**

**-Hola, ya estamos aquí.-Alice se lanzó directamente a los brazos de Jasper.**

**-Hola, mi pequeño duendecillo.-Jasper agarró con fuerza a Alice. Sentía la necesidad de no soltarla nunca más.**

**-¿Y bien, donde esta Renesmee?-Rosalie le preguntó a Emmett mientras se sentaba en su regazo.**

**-Ha ido con los chicos ha hacer la compra al pueblo. Ha hecho una gran amistad con Izan.-Emmett acurrucó a Rosalie entre sus brazos pegándola a su pecho.**

**-Espero que vuelvan pronto, tengo muchas ganas de verla.- Zafrina se paseaba observando el salón de los Denali.**

**-No te pongas irritable ahora.-Senna posó su mano sobre el hombro de Zafrina.**

**-No me pongo irritable, es solo que deseo verla y punto.-Zafrina se sentó en el sofá mas cercano a la ventana.**

**-Poneros cómodos, yo voy a buscar a Edward.-Bella miró a Emmett esperando una indicación.**

**-Esta arriba dándose una ducha.-Emmett no pudo reprimir una risita al imaginar lo que ella haría a continuación.**

**Bella subió corriendo a su cuarto.**

**-Edward, cariño ¿donde estás?-Bella entró en el dormitorio que compartía con su marido.**

**-En la ducha.-Edward empezó a moverse mas rápido para salir al encuentro de su mujer, pero Bella entró en el baño antes.**

**-Tranquilo, mi amor, no corras tanto que yo te acompaño-Bella se quitó la ropa sin miramientos y entró en la bañera con Edward. **

**Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella, se abrazó a su cuerpo mojado. Edward suspiró al sentirla tan cerca. **

**-Te he echado de menos.- Susurró él contra su boca.**

**-Yo también.- Bella levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de su marido.**

**-¿Como te ha ido el viaje?- Edward la apoyó contra la pared mientras recorría sus hombros con la yema de sus dedos.**

**-Hemos tenido éxito.- Ella rió al sentir las manos de Edward descender hasta sus caderas.**

**-Nosotros hemos avanzado en los entrenamientos.- Edward besó los labios de Bella y los delineo con su lengua hasta entrar en su boca.**

**Ella gimió en respuesta. Edward la levantó cogiéndola por sus nalgas y la apoyó contra sus caderas. Bella al sentir la excitación de su marido, mordió suavemente su hombro. **

**-Me encanta que siempre estés preparado.- Ella lamió su cuello.**

**-Para ti, siempre.- Descendió por su vientre son su mano derecha y la colocó entre sus cuerpos para acariciar el sexo húmedo de su mujer.- Me encanta tocarte.**

**Los dos gimieron al unísono. Bella acarició el abdomen de Edward y descendió hasta acariciar la punta de su miembro. Edward no pudo evitar gemir contra su boca y sus caderas se movieron con violencia. La había echado mucho de menos y ahora el contacto de su cuerpo le quemaba. **

**Edward adentró dos dedos en el sexo de Bella y gimió al sentirla tan mojada. Podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de su mujer, trazar círculos sobre su punta hinchada. Edward gimió cuando Bella hizo presión sobre su base y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. **

**-Bella.- Susurró su nombre contra su cuello.- Me matas.**

**-Ah...Edward.- Bella movió sus caderas rápidamente al sentir su orgasmo cerca. **

**-No te muevas así.- Le rogó él.- Vas a provocar algo que no quiero. **

**Sin previo aviso, ella, acercó el miembro de su marido a su entrada. Edward entró en ella de una sola estocada y sintió que al fin volvían a ser uno. Tras alzarla un poco más contra su cuerpo, embistió una y otra vez mientras sentía las uñas de Bella clavándose en su piel. **

**-Eres malo.- Bella mordió su labio inferior y Edward siseó al sentir el escozor de su ponzoña.**

**-Y tú una malvada.- Gimió contra su boca al sentir como ella poco a poco, se estrechaba contra su sexo.- Me...ah...Bella.**

**-Yo...tam...- Bella gritó al sentir el orgasmo tan cerca. **

**Tras aquellas cortadas palabras, ella estalló en un orgasmo intenso. Le encantaba sentir aquello cuando él conseguía le máximo placer con ella. Edward apretó las nalgas de Bella contra su cuerpo y la embistió rápidamente una y otra vez. Al fin, cuando la oyó gritar su nombre, él se derramó en su interior. **

**-Creo que nos han oído todos.- Ella rió contra el cuerpo húmedo de su marido. **

**-No es mi problema.- Edward rió mientras enjabonaba a Bella.- Creo que ya se lo imaginaban. Alice y Rosalie también están acosando a sus maridos abajo. Aun que no lo he escuchado subir.**

**-¿Acosando?- Bella tiró de los cabellos de Edward como si estuviera enfadada por ese comentario.- Ya veo. **

**-Eres tú la que entró en la ducha.- Edward recorrió la espalda de su mujer al salir de la ducha. **

**-Deja tu dedo guardado, que luego dices que te acoso.- Ella le guiñó el ojo y lo empujó de nuevo sobre la cama.**

**Jasper y Emmett,**** estaban contándoles a Alice y el resto, todo lo que había pasado y como Noël había logrado controlar su don por completo.**

**-¿Que es ese ruido?- Kachiri se levantó del suelo y observó tras la ventana.**

**-Es la camioneta de Jacob, ya han vuelto.-Emmett se rió ante el hecho de que Kachiri no reconociese el ruido del motor.**

**-Entonces, eso significa... ¿que Renesmee también a vuelto?-Zafrina estaba ansiosa por volver a verla.**

**-Si, mirala. Ahora esta bajando de la camioneta.- Rosalie la miró llena de orgullo.**

**Zafrina salió corriendo de la casa hacia la niña. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su gran amiga. Renesmee dio un grito de felicidad al ver a Zafrina corriendo hacia ella.**

**-¡Zafrina! desde que me dijeron que iban a buscaros, he estado ansiosa por que llegaras- Renesmee saltó a los brazos de Zafrina -Tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos...**

**-Desde luego. Y tú ¿que tal, como te va con eso de la imprimación con el perro?-Zafrina observó a Jake mientras este pasaba por su lado.**

**-Aquí no, luego te lo cuento -Renesmee se puso colorada. Bajó al suelo y la tomó de la mano mientras entraban en la casa.**

**-Bueno, hoy es momento de encuentros. Así que los chuchos hacen la cena al resto de los mortales, mientras que los vampiros sacian su sed de amor -Rosalie tomó de la mano a Emmett y dicho esto, se subieron a su dormitorio.**

**-Bien dicho chicos, sabéis donde esta todo -Jasper se dirigió hacia Alice.**

**- Jazz, no somos Rosalie y Emmett. Por favor, tenemos invitados ¿que van a pensar Nahuel y su tía de nosotros? -Alice le frotó el pecho suavemente Jasper.**

**-Si, tienes razón mejor lo dejamos para cuando bajen ellos... si es que bajan- Jasper levantó las cejas dudando de lo que acababa de decir.**

**Alice se rió ante el comentario de su compañero. Jacob y el resto de los chicos, fueron a la cocina a hacer la cena y guardar la compra.**

**-¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera tener un poco de amor femenino -Seth se ruborizó de su comentario.**

**-Perdón ¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?-Jake se quedó mirando e Seth por un momento con el paquete de galletas a medio camino de la estantería.**

**-Es que no lo soporto. Izan no para de contarme historias sobre todas las chicas con las que a estado, es todo un macho -Seth apartó la vista.**

**-No, no lo es. Es un putero, que no es lo mismo -Noël le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Seth -Y tú un caballero, no confundas los términos. **

**- ¿He oído la palabra putero?- Alguien se asomó entre los dos.-¿ Estáis hablando de Izan?-Renesmee entró en la cocina acompañada de Zafrina, quería presentarle a los chicos.**

**-¿Ves? Hasta Renesmee que vive en los mundos de Jacob, se ha dado cuenta- Noël le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Seth.**

**-Me importa muy poco de lo que estáis hablando, yo quería presentaros a Zafrina a ti y a tu primo.-Renesmee miro a Noël radiante de felicidad.**

**Izan entró en ese momento en la cocina.**

**- Encantado de conocerla, bella dama- Izan fue a besar la mano de Zafrina y en ese momento vio que lo que cogía era una boa constrictor. La soltó ipso facto y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. El resto, no podía parar de reír.**

**-No se lo que le has hecho, pero espero que eso le baje un poco los humos -Renesmee abrazó a Zafrina.**

**Noël se quedó mirando a Zafrina con muy poca confianza en ella.**

**-Zafri, este es Noël, el robador de recuerdos. Pero no se si puedes tocarlo, así que simplemente le diremos hola -Renesmee se colocó entre ellos para asegurarse de que no se acercaran mucho el uno al otro.**

**-Hola. Y tranquila, que no tengo la menor gana de sufrir experiencias anormales como Izan -Noël hizo un gesto de cortesía a Zafrina.**

**-Jake ¿lo mio ya esta? quisiera subir a comérmelo a mi cuarto con Zafrina -Renesmee mariposeó sus pestañas a Jake.**

**-Si, toma. Esto es lo tuyo. Y no te acuestes muy tarde- Jake ofreció la bandeja de huevos con bacon a Renesmee.**

**-Claro, como tu digas papuchi -Renesmee cogió la bandeja y se subió a su cuarto en compañía de Zafrina.**

**Pasaron largo rato hablando. Zafrina le contó un montón de cosas a Renesmee hasta que al fin la niña se durmió. Mientras ella dormía, Zafrina, se puso a pasear por la habitación sin parar de observarla. Tenía un sueño muy tranquilo. Zafrina tropezó con un álbum de fotos de Renesmee que estaba en el suelo, lo abrió y miro las fotos de los días que había estado en la Push con los chicos mientras sus padres estaban fuera.**

**Nessie se despertó por la mañana envuelta en una visión de la playa de la Push. Sonrió sabiendo que era algo de Zafrina. Enseguida todo desapareció y vio a Zafrina sentada en la mecedora, quieta como una estatua sonriéndole. Renesmee se levantó de la cama y corrió a sus brazos.**

**-¿Tienes hambre?-Zafrina no esperó a que Nessie le contestara. La cogió en brazos y la bajo a desayunar.**

**Chace y los sumarais entraron en el salón, en el momento en que Zafrina dejó a Nessie suavemente en el suelo y le besó la frente. Ella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse con la niña a la cocina y se quedó anonadada al ver a dos Edward.**

**Nessie se acercó a Zafrina y la tocó mostrándole sus recuerdos. Enseñándole que son gemelos. Nessie le quitó la mano y en ese momento Zafrina reparó en uno de los sumarais. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Zafrina sintió como si su corazón pudiera latirle de nuevo dentro de su interior. Tal vez, si pudiera sonrojarse, ahora estaría mas roja que un tomate. Su cuerpo tembló cuando escuchó un hola salir de los labios de aquel muchacho.**

**Zafrina jamás había sentido esas emociones y se sintió fuera de lugar en esos instantes.**

**-Mi nombre es Kenshin- El chico le dedicó el típico saludo japones, inclinando su cabeza ante Zafrina.**

**Cuando Zafrina escuchó el nombre de aquel maravilloso vampiro, casi desnudo, solo pudo susurrarle el suyo.**

**-Zafrina...**

**Salió de su trance, cuando Nessie volvió a tocar su mejilla con una sonrisa burlona y ella mismo comprobó que tenia cara de tonta al observarlo. Tragó pesadamente y salió de la casa sin dar ninguna explicación.**

**Nessie ****se quedó un poco sorprendida ante el comportamiento de Zafrina y pensó, que por qué todas las chicas se quedaban un poco atontadas ante el hombre que amaban. Sin pensaselo dos veces, subió decidida las escaleras. Había llegado el momento de tomar cartas sobre el asunto y para eso necesitaba a alguien que entendiera. Se dirigió al cuarto de Rosalie...**


	17. Seducción

_**Capitulo diecisiste. Seducción**_

**Nessie subía las escaleras lentamente. Mientras subía cada pie en un peldaño iba pensando si aquello era lo correcto, sin embargo tampoco tenía otra opción. Al llegar a la puerta la golpeó suavemente.**

**- Pasa- Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá ante una cesta repleta de pinta uñas.**

**-Tía Rosalie, quería hablar contigo sobre chicos- Renesmee entró un poco nerviosa. **

**-Adelante mi niña, pregunta lo que quieras saber- Rosalie palpó dos veces el sofá para indicarle a Renesmee que se sentara a su lado.**

**-Verás, me gusta un chico. Yo quería saber que hay que hacer - Renesmee estaba colorada ante Rosalie.**

**-Bien ¿y ese chico te ha dado indicios de que le gustas?-Rosalie cogió el color rosa de su cesta y lo comparó con su vestido.**

**- No, ni siquiera se fija en mi ¿que tengo que hacer para que se de cuenta de que existo?-Renesmee sacó un tono mas claro de la cesta y se lo entregó a Rosalie.**

**-Eso es muy fácil. Haber, esto consiste de tres reglas, la primera es el acercamiento ¿lo has intentado?-Rosalie comenzó a aplicar el esmalte en sus uñas.**

**-Si, pero sigue sin hacerme caso.-Renesmee se puso a buscar un color para ella.**

**-La segunda, es las armas de mujer- Rosalie parpadeó muy rápido y sacó pecho.**

**- ¿Como? No entiendo.-Renesmee se sentía cada vez mas perdida.**

**- Si. Que si el acercamiento no funciona, lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarte muy sexy ante el chico. Esa nunca falla.-Rosalie empezó a mover las manos para que sus uñas se secaran antes.**

**-¿Osea que tengo que ponerme en plan sexy para que se fije en mi? eso es fácil- Nessie estaba convencida de que así no fallaría.**

**-Y la tercera, la mas importante... es que una vez que ya es tuyo, le hagas saber que eres suya para siempre- Rosalie se levantó del sofá, fue hacia el escritorio y acarició una foto de Emmett. **

**- Atención, sexy y entregada. Ya lo tengo. Gracias, tía Rosalie- Renesmee se levantó del sofá le dio un beso a Rosalie y salió corriendo de la habitación.**

**-A mandar, que para eso estamos- Rosalie dejó la foto de Emmett en su sitio y siguió a sus cosas.**

**Renesmee entró en su cuarto y comenzó a rebuscar algo atrevido entre su ropa para ponerse, pero allí no había nada. Todo era muy cuco. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en quien podría tener algo verdaderamente sexy que valiera la pena coger. Entonces calló en la cuenta ¿ quien vivía en esa casa que solía llamar mucho la atención entre los hombres más que Rosalie...? Tanya. **

**Renesmee fue muy despacio hasta el cuarto de Tanya y golpeó la puerta. Esperó respuesta pero envista de que no obtenía ningún resultado, decidió entrar por su cuenta. Tanya no estaba en el cuarto, la niña se dirigió rápidamente ante el gigantesco armario y con las prisas se golpeó con el sofá de cuero negro en el pie. Pero eso no la detuvo. Abrió el armario y cogió un puñado de ropa, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto con el montón de ropa bajo la camiseta. Al llegar a su dormitorio, arrojó la ropa a la cama y se puso a inspeccionarla.**

**- ¡Pues valla modelitos! Con estas cosas, es normal que la miren tanto.-Renesmee levantó una falda con cinturón que a ella le pareció que podría ser mas un top que una falda. Se colocó lo que a ella le pareció mas apropiado para el momento y se dirigió en busca de su hombre.**

**Jake estaba sentado en el porche con Seth comentando la película que acaban de ver. **

**-Cuando a saltado del tejado a la moto en marcha, me he quedado loco- Jake movía las manos representando la caída.**

**- Es que Jackie Chan es el mejor. Hace unas cosa inscribibles, macho- Seth se recostó en el porche.**

**En ese momento Renesmee hizo su aparición. Llevaba puesto un Short negro muy ajustado, un top rojo de cuero con escote en triangulo, medias de rejilla, unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja y un fular de plumas. Se colocó delante de Jake. **

**-Pero mira que soy sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy.-Renesmee contoneaba las caderas y movía los brazos al ritmo de su canción.**

**-¿Se puede saber que puñetas estas haciendo?-Jake le tapó los ojos a Seth en el momento que este intentaba levantarse.**

**- Si que sexy soy. Que sexy, que sexy- Renesmee hacia cada vez movimientos mas atrevidos.**

**Edward captó las imágenes desde los pensamientos de Jacob y paró de pelear. Momento que Noël aprovechó para golpearlo.**

**-¡Mierda, estate quieto! Renesmee a perdido el conocimiento y la cordura.-Edward salió disparado desde el jardín trasero hasta su hija.**

**Rosalie se asomó por la ventana ante semejante alboroto y se quedó horrorizada ante lo que estaba viendo.**

**-Comeme, comeme, soy tuya... hua, hua... soy tuya- Renesmee avanzaba hacia Jake de forma provocativa.**

**-Renesmee, para ya por favor- Jake no podía evitar que Seth intentara mirarla.**

**- Nessie, para antes de que tu madre te arranque la cabeza.-Edward le colocó su camiseta a su hija.**

**-¿Pero que haces? eres un corta royos, papá.- Renesmee miró a su padre de forma amenazadora.**

**-Un corta nada. ¡Entra ahora mismo en casa! ¿y a todo esto, de donde es sacado esta idea tan descabellada?- Edward empujó a la niña hacia el interior de la casa.**

**-Me lo dijo tía Rosalie que tenia que ser sexy para mi hombre- Renesmee levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rosalie que estaba despotricando desde la ventana.**

**- ¿Rose, tú tienes algo que ver con esto?-Edward se mostró enfurecido con su hermana.**

**-No, yo no le dije que hiciera esto. Ella lo mal interpretó. Y menos todavía con ese apestoso chucho. Renesmee, para ya de comportarte como una zorrita salida. Y tu chucho, mucho cuidado con lo que hacemos.-Rosalie se lanzó desde la ventana al jardín.**

**-¡Callate ya, rubia perturbada! Yo lo único que he estado haciendo todo el rato, es controlar a Seth para que no viera nada.-Jake se levantó y le plantó cara a la rubia.**

**-Nessie es aun una niña. Si te veo acercarte a ella, yo misma te arrancare los ojos y me haré un collar con ellos.-Rosalie golpeaba en el pecho a Jake con su dedo tras cada palabra.**

**-¡Tú estas loca! yo no intento nada con Nessie, es una niña y ella lo único que intenta es llamar mi atención. lo que quiere es que le haga un poco mÁs de caso.-Jake se irguió aun mas ante Rosalie.**

**-Más te vale que sea así. Edward, Nessie, vamos dentro a buscar a tvuestra Bella.-Rosalie cogió a Nessie por los hombros y entraron en la casa tras Edward.**

**-Tío, tu estas completamente miope. Hasta Seth a visto claramente lo que Renesmee quiere de ti-Izan habló desde la parte mas alejada del porche, donde había visto toda la escena desde el principio.**

**Jake se giró sobresaltado y se acercó a Izan levantando el mentón.**

**-¿Así, y que a visto? ¡Listo, que eres un listo!-Jake se paró a escasos centímetros de Izan.**

**-Pues esta claro. Lo que Nessie te esta pidiendo a gritos es que te la zumbes. Que la dejes satisfecha- Izan le dio un golpecito a la visera de la gorra que llevaba puesta con los dedos, de una forma bacilona.**

**-A ti si que te voy a zumbar yo, pero no del mismo modo- Jake cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.**

**-No gracias, a mi mariconadas las justas. Pero preguntale a Noël, puede que él este interesado-Izan le guiñó un ojo a su primo. **

**-¿Que mierdas estas diciendo, canijo?- A Jake empezaban temblarle las manos de un modo inquietante.**

**-Preguntale a él. Tenemos ese tema pendiente desde antes de encontraros-Izan señaló a su primo y aprovechó que Jake se giraba, para entrarse dentro de la casa y enterarse de como había acabado el tema Renesmee.**

**-No le hagas caso Jacob, Izan a veces puede llegar a ser bastante irritable. Pero en el fondo es muy sensible.-Noël colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Jake y le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera.**

**-En el fondo de su culo, porque si no ya me dirás tú lo que tiene este de sensibilidad.-Jake negó con la cabeza y entró en la casa con Noël y Seth. **

**Izan los hizo callar colocando su dedo a la altura de su boca y señaló con la otra mano al piso de arriba.**

**-¿Pero se puede saber en que estabas pensando? hacer esa obscenidad delante de un montón de hombres... con las hormonas vete a saber en que parte de su cuerpo. Y para colmo le has robado la ropa a Tanya del armario- Bella gritada de tal forma a su hija que parecía que estuviese abajo en el salón junto a los chicos.**

**-Yo no he robado nada, solo lo he tomado prestado. Y no lo hacia por los chicos, solo se lo hice a Jake... que es el hombre que amo- Renesmee parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar por el tono de su voz.**

**-Jake, tío, sube y di algo en su defensa. Pobreta, todo esto lo a hecho por ti-Izan le daba empujoncitos a Jacob en la espalda hacia las escaleras.**

**-Tú estas loco. Yo se de lo que es capaz de hacer Bella. En una ocasión me golpeó, suerte que era mortal y el daño lo sufrió ella. Pero si me golpea ahora lo notaré y no quiero pasar por esa experiencia. Mejor que sea Edward el que la calme- Jake retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.**

**-¡Renesmee, por dios! Aún no estas preparada para esto-Bella cada vez subía mas el tono de su voz.**

**-Pero mamá, yo lo amo.-Renesmee rompió a llorar en ese momento.**

**-Bells cariño, controlate. Son cosas de niñas. Nessie no lo volverá a hacer ¿a que no mi niña?-Edward habló con su voz mas persuasiva.**

**-¡No, eso te lo aseguro yo! Y ahora a tu cuarto jovencita, que ya hablaremos tú y yo mas tarde cuando consiga calmarme- La voz de Bella parecía empezar a entrar en razón.**

**- ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Solo Edward sabe hacer estas cosas.-Jake se mostró satisfecho ante los chicos.**

**-Lo que eres, es un cagao. Yo en tu lugar hubiera subido a dar la cara-Izan se cuadró de hombros ante Jake.**

**-En esto yo no tengo que dar la cara de nada, yo no he tenido nada que ver. Pero de todas formas te aseguro que Bella vendrá a decirme algo. Te lo aseguro. Y deja de decirme burradas antes de que te parta la cabeza por la mitad- Jake esta cada vez mas nervioso.**

**-¡Eh, macho! no te pongas así con mi primo, que la culpa de todo esto la tiene la rubia esa por meterle pájaros en la cabeza a la podre inocente de Renesmee- Noël se colocó entre Jake e Izan.**

**-Muy bien dicho primo. Aunque de inocente no tiene nada, ya que ella buscaba información de como llevárselo al huerto-Izan se echó a reír tras sus palabras.**

**-Calla melón, que aun te llevarás un guantazo y con razón.-Noël miró a su primo. **

**-¡Rosalie, que sea la ultima vez que le digas a mi hija lo que tiene que hacer con un hombre!-La voz de Bella aun sonaba un poco alterada.**

**-Que no ha sido eso, yo solo le dije que fuera mas coqueta con los chicos. No que se le tirara al cuello. Estoy tan molesta como tú o más- Rosalie bajaba las escaleras tras Bella. **

**- Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme eso. Jamás podrás preocuparte por Renesmee más que yo. Porque yo soy su madre ¿me has entendido?- Bella se paró en seco en las escaleras y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rosalie a la cara.**

**-Si, bueno quería decir que a mi también me preocupa el bienestar de Renesmee.-Rosalie se quitó un mechón de la cara mientras hablaba.**

**-Vale, ahora voy a hablar con Jake porque esto no puede seguir así.-Bella hizo un desaire a Rosalie y fue en busca de Jacob.**

**-Yo me piro, que no tengo nada que ver con esto.-Noël salió corriendo del salón hacia el jardín.**

**-Espera que vamos contigo.-Izan tiró del cuello de la camiseta de Seth y ambos salieron tras Noël.**

**- Estas aquí Jake... ¿Y ha esos que les pasa?-Bella se quedó mirando la puerta por donde habían salido los chicos corriendo.**

**-Nada, es que se acaban de acordar que Leah no a comido hoy. Así que han ido a llevarle un trozo de tarta.-Jake se encogió de hombros.**

**-¿Que Leah que? Bueno... me importa un rábano. Yo quería hablar de ti sobre lo que a pasado con Renesmee.-Bella le indicó con un gesto de su mano que la siguiera al sofá.**

**-Bells, no te confundas. Yo no le he dicho nada, ni siquiera le he insinuado a Renesmee que quisiera hacer algo con ella. Todavía no.-Jake se sentó en el sofá tras Bella.**

**-Ya lo se Jake. A parte de que conozco tus intenciones, Edward me tiene informada sobre tus pensamientos con lo que concierne a Renesmee. Solo quería que no se lo tuvieras en cuenta, es una niña en la adolescencia y ya sabes como son esas cosas. Quieren probarlo todo-Bella miró a Jake a los ojos. **

**-Si, ya se. No te preocupes Bells, no me enfado. Pero espero que en su próximo arrebato no estén Seth e Izan por el medio. Ya sabes... no son de piedra. Aun que con Izan estoy tranquilo, esta completamente obsesionado con Leah.-Jake se puso cómodo en el sofá tras las palabras de Bella. **

**-Ya, Edward me lo dijo. Le deseo suerte. No sabe donde se a metido. Y por Renesmee tranquilo te aseguro que no abran mas arrebatos descontrolados.-Bella alzó la cabeza al techo en dirección al cuarto de su hija. **

**-Voy a ver como lo llevan los chicos con Leah.-Jake se levantó del sofá y salió de la casa.**

**Vio a los muchachos cerca de la casa y fue a su encuentro.**

**-¿Que a pasado, no hay derramamiento de sangre?-Izan lo miraba extrañado.**

**-No, Bella solo quería disculparse ante el comportamiento de Nessie y en cuanto a vosotros me pregunto que porque corríais y le dije que fuisteis a llevarle tarta a Leah que hoy no había comido nada- Jake sonrió a los chicos.**

**-Tienes una mente muy retorcida Jacob Black ¿como quieres que le llevemos un trozo de tarta a mi hermana estando en un momento como este?- Seth lo miró ceñudo.- Lo único que quiere es arrancarle la cabeza a Izan por su comportamiento con ella en La Push y además ¿de donde puñetas sacamos nosotros ahora una tarta?-Seth miró a Jake con pesadumbre.**

**-Apañaros vosotros, yo ya os he echado una mano. Por fisgones, ahora vosotros buscáis la solución solitos.-Jake se encogió de hombros y tras sus palabras, regreso a la casa.**

**-Si. Al cuello nos has echado la mano, chucho.-Noël le lanzó una piedra a Jake y le acertó en toda la espalda.**

**-¡Animal de cequia! ve a buscar a Leah con Seth y tu primo antes de que me lo piense mejor.-Jake apretaba fuertemente los dientes en dirección a los chicos.**

**-Que te quede clarito que yo no soy un chucho, por lo tanto no puedes darme ordenes como a estos dos. Si quieres a Leah, por mi ya puedes comprarte un gps. Porque yo no iré a buscarla- Tras sus palabras Noël se sentó en el suelo.**

**-Mira, si voy y te pongo la mano encima te crujo. Así que desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo niñato.-Jake caminaba hacia ellos con todo su cuerpo convulsionando ante la rabia.**

**-Si me tocas un solo pelo, tendrás que arreglártelas después con mi padre. Y te aseguro que eso no te gustaría. Si no, preguntale a mi tío que tal le fue tras su primer encuentro y el resultado de un toquecito cariñoso con mi padre.-Noël se levantó del suelo esperando el primer impacto de Jake, pero no ocurrió nada salvo que todos salieron despedidos por los aires tras un choque huracanado.**

**-¿Que mierdas ha sido eso?-Izan se incorporó tocándose la cabeza tras el impacto contra un árbol.**

**-Benjamín. Desde su posición deben de haber pensado que os ibais a pegar de verdad y él no os conoce a vosotros.-Seth señaló el grupo que había a la entrada del cercado de la casa.**

**-¿Desde ahí nos a alcanzado, como?-Noël se levantó con la ayuda de Jake del suelo.**

**-Puede controlar los elementos, lo único que a hecho es separarnos.-Jake observó a los recién llegados.**

**-Pues menos mal que quería separarnos, porque si su intención hubiese sido otra ¿que abría echo, enviarnos a Pekin con la aerolíneas Benjamín air?-Izan cojeaba al caminar.**

**-¿Que te pasa?-Seth lo miró preocupado.**

**-Nada, que me siento el pie calentito ¿o es que acaso no puedo? ¡Que mierda! He manchado las zapatillas de sangre ¿creéis que Alice querrá comprarme otras?-Izan observaba como la sangre chorreaba hacia la zapatilla, por el palo que tenia clavado en la pantorrilla tras su caída.**

**-A ver, pedazo de mendrugo ¿quieres quitarte ese palo para que la herida pueda cerrarse?- Seth lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Lo siento su excelencia, por no haber recordado una cosa tan básica como esa- Izan respondió entre risitas al ver la cara de perplejidad de Seth.**

**Todo aquello se había salido de sus manos. Benjamín los observaba desde lejos mientras Izan trataba de sacarse el palo de su pierna. **


	18. La verdad

**La verdad**

**-Hola a todos los nuevos invitados. Edward y el resto están en la casa- Jake se acercó a los recién llegados.**

**-Gracias. Jacob, cerca de aquí nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme. Se han parado para que se alimenten nuestros invitados, no es conveniente que lo hagan por los alrededores- Kate acaricio el rostro de Jake al pasar por su lado.**

**-Un momento ¿como que no es conveniente, es que acaso no son vegetarianos?- Izan observó primero a Kate y después a Jake consecutivamente.**

**-No, algunos de nuestros invitados no lo son ¿pero es que eso acaso resulta un problema para ti?- Garret parecía ofendido al hablar.**

**-Pues puede que si. Unos asquerosos chupa sangres mataron a mi madre ¿o es que acaso no lo recuerdas?- Izan pronunció esas palabras como si llevaran veneno.**

**-También se cargaron a tu padre ¿no?- Seth se encogió de hombros ante la mirada colérica de Noël.**

**-¿De que esta hablando? a mi padre lo mataron unos cazadores furtivos- Izan miró inseguro a su primo.**

**-Escucha Izan, eso no fue exactamente lo que sucedió. A tu padre lo mataron los mimos que acabaron con la vida de tu madre. Pero mi padre y yo pensamos que era mejor hacerte creer que fueron cazadores, de ese modo puede que sufrieras menos y no acumulases tanta rabia contra lo que nosotros somos- Noël se acercó despacio a su primo.**

**-¿Pero como puedes ser tan hipócrita? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ¿acaso creías que yo pensaría que tu eras igual que ellos? unos asquerosos y repugnantes chupa sangres...¿ O pensabas que no me enteraría jamas de la verdad y de ese modo tu estarías bien?- Izan lanzaba toda su furia contra su primo.**

**-No, Izan no. Créeme. En muchas ocasiones he estado apunto de decirte la verdad, pero después pensaba que era mejor no hacerlo ¿para que, para añadir mas dolor a tu corazón?- Noël intentó abrazar a su primo, pero este se distanció de él. **

**-Vamos Izan, no seas así. Tu primo siempre a hecho lo que a creído mejor para ti- Tanya acarició la cabeza de Izan con delicadeza.**

**-Lo mejor hubiera sido la verdad, y no tantos años de mentiras-Izan apartó a Tanya de su lado.**

**-¡Dios! tú si que eres un hipócrita. Un vampiro cuidando de ti toda su vida y así se lo pagas.-Benjamín miró a Izan con asco.**

**-Semivampiro. Si no te molesta, su madre era mortal- Izan escupió las palabras a Benjamín.**

**-Da igual Izan. Sea como fuere, soy un bicho igualmente- Noël agachó la cabeza.**

**-A mi no me da igual. Por muy enfadado que pueda estar contigo, seguirás siendo un semi. Eso te hace mas parecido a mi.- Izan miró a su primo a los ojos.**

**-Izan, lo siento de verdad. No fue mi intención hacerte daño, pensé que era lo mejor- Noël se acercó despacio a su primo.**

**-No. Noël, mantén la distancia, podría descontrolarse en cualquier momento- Edward se acercó corriendo con Chase a su espalda. **

**-¿Pero esto que demonios es?- Izan observó a todos.- ¿Una puta atracción de feria?- Salió corriendo hacia el jardín trasero.**

**-¿Por qué habéis venido? lo habéis estropeado todo. Ellos estaban a punto de hacer las paces.- Seth miró a Edward con disgusto.**

**-No te equivoques Seth. Izan puede calmar sus impulsos, para poder acercarse lo suficiente a su presa antes de atacar. Lo se por experiencia. Edward vio sus intenciones y me las comunicó, por eso hemos venido lo mas rápido posible- Chase colocó su mano en el hombro de Seth mientras se acercaba a su hijo.**

**-Las cosa no tenían que haber sido así, yo debería de a verle contado toda la verdad hace tiempo. Pero no sabia como hacerlo. Dejame, tengo que ir con él -Noël se apartó de su padre y corrió tras su primo. **

**-No es el mejor momento para que se acerque a él- Chase empujó a Edward para que ambos fuesen tras su hijo.**

**El resto se quedó por un momento paralizado tras la escena que acababan de presenciar. Fueron tras ellos, conforme iban reaccionando tras lo sucedido.**

**-¿Esto es normal? No me imaginaba que tuvierais una vida tan ajetreada.- Tía estaba algo confundida.**

**-Si, últimamente sucesos por el estilo son bastante normales por aquí.- Kate sonrió a Tía.**

**-Pues vaya chasco, y yo que esperaba que le arrancara la cabeza de un manotazo- Leah se situó a la carrera al lado de su hermano.**

**-¿Y tú de donde sales, no te habías marchado al bosque?- Seth ralentizó el paso mirando a su hermana. **

**-Si, pero al escuchar el escándalo me acerqué a cotillear un poco. Esta bien que para variar no sea yo la que monta el pollo- Leah sonrió a Seth.**

**-No puedo llegar a entender lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser a veces- Seth aceleró la carrera.**

**-Si que lo deberías de hacer.- Leah se paró en seco, Edward estaba entre Izan y Noël mientras que Chase estaba al lado de su hijo. **

**-¿De verdad, Izan, crees que esto es necesario? Si te mintió. pero lo hizo por ti no por él.- Edward miraba a Izan directamente a los ojos.**

**-Me mintió durante mas de once años ¿tu crees que eso se olvida en cinco minutos?- Izan apartó a Edward de un empujón y se situó cara a cara con su primo.**

**-Adelante Izan, dame fuerte si eso te ayuda.- Noël levantó la cabeza para situarse a la altura de su primo.**

**Acto seguido Izan le dio un puñetazo a su primo con toda su rabia deseando hacerle daño. Que sintiera parte del dolor que el sentía en ese momento.**

**-¿Izan se puede saber que estas haciendo? Eso no te devolverá a tu padre.- Chase se colocó delante de su sobrino.**

**-No, pero ayuda.- Izan miró a su tío a la cara levantando levemente el mentón y cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Dejalo papá, me lo merecía, no te metas. Vamos, Izan, dame. Dame con toda tu ira con todo el odio que en estos momentos sientes hacia mi.- Noël se acercó todo lo que pudo a Izan.**

**Izan no pudo contener más. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos tan rápido, que Noël lo acunó entre su pecho para que ninguno de los presentes lo viese llorar.**

**-Ya nos podemos ir. Este es un crió, un simple crió que pierde los papeles y punto.- Leah se dispuso a marcharse pero Seth la sujetó del brazo antes de que le diera tiempo a retroceder.**

**-Tú si que eres una niñata ¿acaso has olvidado como nos sentíamos despumes de lo de papá? -Seth miraba a su hermana con rabia.**

**-Claro que me acuerdo, por culpa de eso acabe donde estoy.- Leah apartó a Seth. **

**-Pues imaginate revivir la misma historia pero descubriendo la verdad.- En las palabras de Seth se denotaba tristeza. **

**Leah se quedó parada por un momento y despacio,muy despacio, se acercó a Izan por la espalda y lo abrazó con ternura.**

**-Por favor, dejarnos. Solo iros, iros todos.- Noël suplicó a todos los presentes.**

**Acto seguido se marcharon todos, excepto Edward y Chase.**

**-Vosotros también- Noël se colocó a Izan a su espalda.**

**-Creo que aun no deberíamos marcharnos, tu primo aun no esta bien.- Chase intentó convencer a su hijo de que les dejara quedarse, por si Izan volvía a perder los estribos.**

**-Va monos Chase, deja que ellos lo solucionen solos. Te aseguro que Izan ya no desea arrancarle la cabeza a su primo.- Edward le dio un leve empujón a Chase.**

**-No, de ninguna manera. Yo se lo que les conviene a ambos.- Chase se resistía a marcharse.**

**-Muévete hermanito, en serio, necesitan intimidad- Edward levantó levemente la ceja izquierda al ver el semblante serio de su hermano.**

**-¡Que te he dicho que no! ¿que pasa, que aquí nadie entiende mi lenguaje?- Chase levantaba el tono tras cada palabra.**

**En cuestión de segundos estaban de nuevo rodeados por prácticamente todos los que estaban en la casa. Renesmee miraba con nerviosismo a su padre. Bella se situó junto a su marido.**

**-Por favor ¿ahora vas a empezar tú con las tonterías?- Bella se cruzó de brazos ante su cuñado.**

**-No, no te equivoques. Ha sido él el que cree que sabe mas que yo de los chicos.- Chase no disminuía el tono de su voz.**

**-Chase, ten un respeto por mi mujer. -Edward agarró a su hermano por los brazos.**

**-¡Suéltame, te digo que me sueltes, Edward!- Chase estaba cada vez mas alterado.**

**-¿Quieres calmarte, Chase? Ya no somos dos niños de diecisiete años. Madura por favor.- Edward zarandeó a Chase.**

**-Tío Edward, yo en tu lugar no haría eso.- La voz de Noël se escuchó por encima de los gritos de su padre.**

**Y de repente ocurrió. Todos se quedaron paralizados ante lo que estaban viendo. Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de par en par. Ellos veían como Edward se quedaba como petrificado. Su piel se volvía tersa y sus ojos verdes. Su corazón empezaba a latir despacio, muy despacio. En cuanto Chase se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, lo soltó. Edward había envejecido otra vez unos diez años.**


	19. Chase, su don y el plan

**Capitulo 19. Chase, su don y el plan.**

**Edward se sentí afuera de lugar. Otra vez su hermano se la había jugado. **

**-Mierda, Chase, otra vez no. Devuelve me a mi estado ahora mismo- Edward caminó hacia su hermano.**

**-Lo siento, Edward, pero en estos momentos no me siento inspirado. Y si lo hiciera igual te endiño diez años más, en vez de quitártelos.**

**Edward se acuclilló en el suelo y hundió los dedos en la tierra.**

**-¿Pero que a pasado? No entiendo nada- Emmett se inclinó ante Edward y le pasó la mano por la cara. **

**-Este inepto le ha robado diez años a su hermano y a punto a estado de devolverle la vida. Suerte hemos tenido de que no lo haya hecho, o lo hubiera matado.- Bella temblaba de rabia ante todos.**

**-¿Puede volvernos mortales otra vez?-Rosalie radiaba de felicidad.**

**-No, no puede. Si lo hace, te roba hasta tu último suspiro de vida. Su don es quitarte toda tu esencia- Bella abrazó a Rosalie al ver en sus ojos la desilusión.**

**-No me miréis así, dejarme que me tranquilice y después le devolveré a su estado normal. No es la primera vez que se lo hago, os lo aseguro- Chase se encaminó hacia la casa con Noël e Izan a cada lado.**

**-Venga, con este no hay que meterse. Lo mejor es que le soltemos unos cuantos Vulturi para él sólito- Emmett pasó el brazo por el hombro de Rosalie y se marcharon dirección a la casa. El resto los siguió, dejando solos a Edward y Bella. **

**-Calmate cariño, en cuanto a tu hermano se le pase el mosqueo te devolverá a tu estado natural. Ya lo hizo en nuestro primer encuentro ¿no?- Bella acarició el rostro de su marido. **

**-Por lo menos esta vez lo a presenciado Renesmee- En los labios de Edward se dibujó una tímida sonrisa.**

**-¿Y eso que tiene de gracioso?-Bella empujó a Edward.**

**-Que esta vez, podrás recordarme como humano siempre que quieras. Solo tendrás que pedirle a tu hija que te lo muestre- Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a su mujer directamente a los ojos. **

**-En eso tienes razón. Renesmee podrá mostrarme como serías siempre que yo quiera-Bella besó a su marido apasionadamente.**

**Edward escuchó a Carlisle acercarse en compañía de Esme.**

**-¿Hijo que te ha pasado?- Esme corrió hacia Edward.**

**-Tranquilizate Esme, no es grabe. En un rato volveré a la normalidad... Creo- Edward cogió la mano de su madre.**

**-¿Ha sido Chase?-Carlisle agarró a Edward por el hombro para situarlo frente a él.**

**Edward asintió a su padre.**

**-Ahora comprendo lo que querías decir con eso de que te absorbe la vida- Carlisle miró fijamente a su hijo. **

**-Un momento... ¿Tú sabías que Chase podía hacer eso?- Esme dio unos pasos hacia su marido.**

**-Si, Edward me lo contó la misma noche que volvieron con su hermano. No tenía muy claro lo que quería decir, pero desde luego que ahora lo entiendo. Un consejo hijo, deberías de dejar de hacerlo. No creo que sea muy agradable dicha experiencia- Carlisle sonrió a Edward.**

**-¿Acaso estas insinuando que le he cogido el gustillo a esto?- Edward también rió la broma de su padre.**

**-¿Porque tenéis que buscarle la gracia a todo?- Esme no le encontraba el gusto a dicho asunto.**

**-Es que pasan demasiado tiempo en compañía de Emmett- Bella también empezaba a encontrarle la gracia al asunto.**

**-¿Ahora también tú? Vaya familia de descerebrados me a tocado- Esme soltó una risita tras sus palabras.**

**Carlisle caminó un momento pensativo por el jardín. Hacia un rato que había anochecido.**

**-Anda, vamos a buscar a tu hermano.- Carlisle observó un momento la luna antes de ir hacia la casa.**

**Al entrar, todos estaban en el comedor sin apartarle la vista de encima a Chase. Observaron un momento a Edward y todas las miradas volvieron a su hermano.**

**-¿Te das cuenta? si le a hecho eso solo con un breve roce, imagina lo que le haría a esos malditos y asquerosos Vulturi- Vladimir le dio un leve codazo a Sthefan en las costillas y ambos estallaron en una siniestra carcajada.**

**-Renesmee, hazme el favor de mantenerte lo mas alegada de esos dos.- Edward levantó a su hija del sofá y la llevó a la otra parte de la casa. **

**-Tranquilo Edward, la sangre de tu hija no nos complace. Huele demasiado rara- Sthefan sonrió sarcásticamente a Renesmee.**

**-Me parece perfecto, y espero que la de mi sobrino os resulte igual de desagradable. Aun que aun así, os aconsejo que os aseguréis de estar lo mas lejos de él que os sea posible. Su roce es casi mortal para vosotros.- Edward buscó a Noël con la mirada.**

**-No esta aquí. Se a subido a su cuarto. Ha dicho que había mucha gente a su alrededor, e Izan, se a subido con él- Seth habló desde las escaleras donde estaba sentado.**

**-Ahora creo que lo mejor sera que Chase, Edward y yo subamos a mi dormitorio. Tenemos algo que tratar. Siobhan ponte cómoda por favor- Carlisle les indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Edward y Chase que lo siguieran.**

U**na vez en al habitación, Carlisle, les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá. Él los miró un momento antes de sentarse en una mullida butaca.**

**-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? En cuanto pasáis unos días separados vuelve a reinar el caos entre vosotros a vuestro rencuentro- Carlisle se levantó y se puso a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras esperaba sus respuestas.**

**-Edward no es capaz de comprender que lo que él tiene, es una hija. Y no un hijo y un sobrino lunático recogido- Chase frunció el ceño al contestar.**

**-Y tú deberías recordar, que dejaste que esos dos muchachos vinieran a nosotros buscando el inicio de una guerra- Edward se levantó enfurecido.**

**-Yo no pensé en ningún momento que te encontrarían. Si no todo lo contrario, que darían vueltas como tontos y volverían a casa desilusionados. Pero no fue así, te encontraron y al anormal de tu hermano le pareció que su idea era magnifica. Pero por favor... ¿que tiene Emmett por cerebro, un felpudo? y para colmo los demás le seguimos el juego, es que no podemos ser mas retrasados si cabe.- Chase se acercó a Edward y extendiendo sus manos hacia él, le devolvió a su estado natural.**

**Edward se quedó asombrado ante la reacción de Chase.**

**-Te juro que no te entiendo. Te quejas de lo que pasa, pero te incluyes en todo momento.- Edward se pasó la mano por la cara como queriendo comprobar que había vuelto a su estado.**

**-Ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo, pero lo que esta claro es que no pienso dejar a mi familia que cometa una locura sin mi. Inclusive a la rarita de Rosalie.- Chase miró a Carlisle y después abrazó a Edward.**

**-No podéis estar juntos, pero tampoco separados. Ahora lo mejor será que nos reunamos todos en el salón y decidamos el modo en que vamos a hacer esto. Si tenemos que vérnoslas con los Vulturi sera mejor que tracemos un buen plan.- Carlisle avanzó hacia la puerta. Edward lo sujetó un momento antes de abrazarlo. Chase se sumó al abrazo y los tres bajaron al salón a disponerlo todo contra los Vulturi.**

**Una vez todos reunidos en el salón, Carlisle, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.**

**-Supongo que todos conocéis la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí ¿no es así?- Carlisle paseó su mirada ante los rostros de los presentes. **

**-Nosotras sabemos lo que Alice nos dijo. Que volvíais a necesitar nuestra ayuda, y no hicimos preguntas. Simplemente vinimos.-Dijo Kachiri mostrándole a Carlisle una enorme sonrisa.**

**-A mi me sobra con saber que esto es para darles una paliza a los Vulturi. Si no es así, nos marcharemos, Carlisle, amigo mio- Sthefan enseñó los colmillos de forma amenazadora.**

**-Dudo mucho que Carlisle sea amigo de este engendro desagradable.- Izan le susurró a Seth las palabras al oído.**

**-No, lo son. Pero su sed de sangre de Vulturi, es un punto a nuestro favor. Por lo tanto, que le llame amigo si quiere- Emmett también pronuncio en voz baja las palabras.**

**Izan se giró rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta de que Emmett se había situado a su espalda. **

**-Unas palabras muy sabias, amigo mio- Sthefan volvió a sonreír.**

**-Mierda, siempre se me olvida que tenéis un oído ultrasónico- Izan se escondió tras Emmett.**

**-Vayamos al Kit de la cuestión, por favor. No me interesa en absoluto lo que este hombre quiere.- Benjamín se levantó de su asiento y se quedó mirando directamente a Sthefan.**

**-Calma, no estamos aquí para poner en duda nuestras amistades. Si no para decidir si ponemos final al reinado de los Vulturi.- Carlisle miró a Jasper, este asintió y comenzó a pasearse por el salón. En menos de un minuto, la paz reinaba de nuevo entre los invitados. **

**-Escuchadme un momento. Nos hemos reunido porque creemos que es el momento de acabar con esto. Sus crueldades son cada vez mas atroces y muchos de nosotros hemos sufrido grabes perdidas por su culpa. A llegado el momento de ponerle fin a esto. Los Vulturi tienen que morir. Vamos a Volterra, entremos en su castillo y matemos los a todos.- Los presentes se quedaron atónitos mirando a Emmett tras sus palabras.**

**-Vaya pedazo de discurso. Emmett, no sabía que en tu cerebro hubiera mas de tres neuronas.- Izan asomó la cabeza tras la corpulenta espalda de Emmett para mirarlo a la cara.**

**Emmett hizo como que no había escuchado a Izan.**

**-¿Como puedes decir eso? Sabes perfectamente que ellos no nos van a abrir las puertas así como así. Es más, en cuanto Aro toque a uno de nosotros sabrá nuestras intenciones y nos mutilaran y quemaran antes de que nos demos cuenta de lo que a pasado- Peter buscó a Jasper con la mirada.**

**-A mi me parece un buen plan. O lo intentamos, o morimos en el intento.- Vladimir dio una palmada con gesto de satisfacción.**

**-No nos adelantemos a los hechos, amigos. Primero hay que decidir si lo haremos y segundo si coincidimos todos en el si. Tenemos que pensar en como lo haremos. No vamos a entrar así sin mas a una muerte segura.- Carlisle tranquilizó a los presentes con sus palabras.**

**-Carlisle, querido ¿no ves que lo que nos estáis pidiendo es una locura? Nada menos que introducirnos en la guarida del lobo- Siobhan le colocó la mano sobre el hombro a Carlisle.**

**-Querida Siobhan, me conformo en que veas que acaba todo bien.- Carlisle sonrió a Siobhan.**

**-Disculpe pero si le estuviera diciendo que fuera a la guarida del lobo, le diría que fuera a la Push no a Volterra- Izan miró a Siobhan, después a Carlisle y les sonrió.**

**-Claro querido, ahora ¿por qué no te callas, seas quien seas?- Liam se acercó a Siobhan y se colocó junto a ella mientras miraba a Izan de una forma amenazadora.**

**-Disculpalo Liam, Izan tiene el don de decir tonterías cuando uno menos se lo espera.- Carlisle sentó a Izan en el sofá junto a Jake.**

**-Tranquilo Carlisle, ya me ocupo yo de él- Jake miró a Izan y este enmudeció.**

**-Mientras vosotros veníais hacia aquí, Jasper y yo, estuvimos dándole vueltas al asunto de como podíamos hacer que fuera factible. Y creemos que hemos hallado la manera perfecta de hacerlo.- Edward se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado hasta el momento.**

**-Habla muchacho, te escuchamos- Sthefan se acomodó en la silla mas próxima.**

**Los presentes guardaron silencio, curiosos. El plan debía ser perfecto si querían tener las menos bajas posibles en el ataque. **


	20. Ya lo tenemos

**Capitulo veinte. Ya lo tenemos.**

**Edward los observó a todos un momento antes de hablar.**

**-Como todos sabéis, Aro, esta deseoso de tenernos a Alice, a Bella, y a mi entre sus filas. Eso es exactamente lo que haremos. -Edward miró un momento a Alice. Ella lo observaba con la ceja izquierda levemente levantada.**

**-¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Darle mas poderes a nuestros enemigos, ese es tu estúpido plan?- Vladimir se abalanzó sobre Edward. Emmett y Benjamín llegaron primero. Benjamín se colocó delante de Edward y todo el suelo comenzó a temblar. **

**-Por favor, dejar que termine de explicarse.- Bella se situó junto a su marido con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza al primero que intentara tocarlo**

**-Que siga, pero no quiero alianzas con Aro ¿entendido?- Vladimir retrocedió hasta situarse junto a Sthefan.**

**-Vamos, vamos. Deja que el muchacho se explique y luego decidiremos si tenemos que eliminarlo o no- Sthefan dio unos golpecitos amistosos a Vladimir y ambos se sentaron.**

**Edward miró a sus hermanos. Emmett y Jasper se acercaron sigilosamente a Sthefan y Vladimir situándose tras ellos, Chase se acercó a Edward. **

**-¿Quieres que les ofrezca un poco de mi amor Edward?- Chase le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.**

**-No, mejor no. De momento esta todo controlado.- Edward agradeció con un gesto la oferta de su hermano.**

**-Edward, continua o tendremos que comenzar la guerra en mi salón- Kate observaba a los rumanos con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Como iba diciendo... aprovecharemos los planes de Aro para entrar así en su castillo. De modo que seremos Alice, Bella, Zafrina, mi sobrino Noël, y yo. Diremos al de la puerta que venimos para aceptar la propuesta de Aro. Zafrina mediante una de sus visiones le hará creer que ella no esta- Edward miró a Zafrina y esta asintió.**

**-Cuando ella este segura de que estamos lo suficientemente alejados, os abrirá al resto y podréis pasar. Nosotros seremos conducidos a la cámara de los Vulturi y le explicaremos a Aro que queremos unirnos a ellos, mientras que Carlisle, que conoce la zona, os guiará al resto hasta nosotros.- Edward se giró dirección a Carlisle y este le miró reflejando la duda en su rostro, pero asintió.**

**-Pero Edward ¿has pensado que Aro querrá cerrar el trato estrechando tu mano? Y entonces lo verá.- Maggie parecía asustada.**

**-Si, lo he pensado. Pero eso no pasará, recuerda que mi sobrino Noël estará con nosotros. – Edward intentó tranquilizar a Maggie con sus palabras.**

**-¿Que quieres decirnos? ¿es que los va a transformar a todos en gusanos o algo parecido?- Peter se rió de su propia pregunta.**

**-No Peter, Noël no transforma a nadie. Pero te aseguro que tú mismo no desearas su roce.- Edward colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de su sobrino.**

**-Si, mantente lo mas alejado posible de él.- Jasper habló mas rápido de lo normal.**

**-Si tu lo dices...- Peter hizo un movimiento con los hombros como que no entendía, pero asintió.**

**Edward llamó la atención de los presentes y siguió explicando el plan. **

**-Convenceré a Aro de que Noël es indispensable entre sus filas, y todos sabemos como es Aro. Querrá comprobarlo por si mismo, entonces le dará la mano a Noël y eso os dará el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta nosotros. Una vez todos dentro, comenzará el combate. No nos podrán tocar, pues el escudo de Bella nos protegerá a todos. Ahora puede estirarlo hasta setecientos metros.- Edward dio un cariñoso beso a Bella en la mejilla**

**-Eso esta muy bien, pero sigo sin entender como ese chico neutralizará a Aro solo con coger su mano- Liam miró a Edward con la duda reflejada en su rostro.**

**-Veras, Noël tiene el don de robar tus recuerdos y si son malos, sufres dolor... mucho dolor.- Edward miró a Jasper mientras lo explicaba. **

**-Pero no lo entiendo, si roba tus recuerdos tampoco puede ser tan malo ¿que dolor causa eso?-Benjamín se rió ante la idea. **

**-Te puedo asegurar que no es nada agradable.- Jasper se puso tenso al recordar lo sucedido entre él y Noël.**

**-Esto es ridículo, confiarlo todo a este chico. ¡Pero mirarlo! si tiene pinta de ser un niño perdido.- Vladimir se aproximó a Noël hasta situarse cara a cara con él. Giró el rostro y miró a Edward.- ¿Que va a hacerle, matarlo a base de cosquillas?**

**-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu mismo?- Rosalie avanzó hacia Vladimir, levantó el mentón y lo miro desafiándolo.**

**-Muy bien, comprobemos que puede hacer este mocoso- Vladimir alzó las manos.**

**-¡No! Es muy peligroso- Esme intentó ponerse delante, pero Carlisle la retuvo.**

**-No te metas, Esme querida, podrías resultar muy mal parada- Carlisle abrazó a su mujer. Esme escondió el rostro entre el pecho de Carlisle.**

**-Noël, no te muevas.- Chase se situó junto a su hijo.- Deja que te toque, si veo que sufres yo te lo quitaré de encima.**

**Edward negó con la cabeza.**

**-No, enserio, dejámelo a mi. Yo lo haré rápido, ya sabes como- Chase le guiñó un ojo a Edward y este asintió.**

**Vladimir los miró inseguro.**

**-¿Qué, ya te has asustado?- Rosalie se rió de Vladimir y este, ante el descaro de la chica agarró a Noël por los brazos.**

**Inmediatamente comenzó a convulsionar con grandes sacudidas, en su rostro se podía ver un inmenso sufrimiento. Noël comenzó a gritar pero acto seguido se irguió y se quedo tranquilo. Vladimir cayó al suelo inmediata mente.**

**-¿Que a pasado, como a podido soltarse?- Chase miró a su hermano esperando una respuesta.**

**-Tranquilo papá, he estado practicando con Jasper. Ahora soy capaz de cerrar el flujo de información. Eso si, el pobre Jasper las paso canutas hasta que lo conseguí.- Noël chocó su mano con Jasper.**

**-Ese es mi chico- Jasper infló el pecho orgulloso de si mismo.**

**-Vladimir, dime, ¿estas bien? ¿que te han hecho?- Sthefan se acercó a su amigo satisfecho por lo que acababa de ver. **

**-No hay duda. Si ha sido capaz de hacerle esto con solo unos segundos, no quiero ni imaginar que le hará a Aro- Liam miró a Carlisle dándole su aprobación.**

**-Una cosa Noël, cuando toques a Aro deja que fluya todo tu encanto. No te retengas, será agradable verle sufrir a ese asqueroso todos sus males.- Bella alborotó el pelo a Noël de forma cariñosa.**

**-Un momento, yo tengo una duda ¿todo el que le toque sufrirá esto? Porque si es así, es un peligro que el chico ande cerca de nosotros- Peter se alejó de Noël hasta el otro extremo de salón. **

**-No, tranquilo. Hemos trabajado mucho en ello, Noël puede canalizar su mente y abrirla a voluntad. Nos ha costado, pero lo conseguimos. Aun que a veces se suelta un poco si se enfada con alguien, pero mejor eso que nada¿no crees? Tu limitate a no cabrearlo- Jasper le indicó a Peter que se acercara un poco.**

**-Si, supongo. Pero antes has dicho que me mantuviera lejos de él.- Peter no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Noël.**

**-Es que prefiero no correr riesgos. A veces tus comentarios no son muy bien recibidos. No lo mosquees, con eso bastará.- Jasper se sentó junto a Alice y esta se mostró satisfecha con su comportamiento.**

**-¿No os parece adorable?- Alice besó a Jasper.**

**-Quiero dejar clara una cosa. Si nos decidimos a hacer esto, creo que lo más lógico es que nos los repartamos.- Emmett se incorporó de la silla y se frotó los nudillos.**

**-Yo me ocupo de Aro en cuanto Noël lo suelte.- Edward habló claro y amenazador.**

**-Caius es nuestro, se lo debemos a Irina.- Tanya señaló a Kate y ella se levantó de inmediato.**

**-Si me lo permites, yo le sacare las entrañas por ti.- Garrett abrazó a Kate por la cintura.**

**-Gracias mi amor, ese a sido todo un detalle por tu parte.- Kate acarició el rostro de Garrett.**

**-Estos están perturbados.-Izan miró a Jake e hizo como que vomitaba. Jake no pudo reprimir una risa.**

**-Marcus es nuestro. Sthefan y yo, nos encargaremos de él.- Vladimir se incorporó sin parar de temblar tras lo sucedido.**

**-¿Eso significa que os habéis pillado ya todos los buenos?- Chase se mostró disgustado.**

**-No, tranquilo. Aún quedan Jane, Alec, Demetri, Félix, y más... muchos más- Emmett los contaba con alegría.**

**-No cuentes a Jane, que esa bruja es miá. Tengo asuntos pendientes con ella.- Bella le dio un cachete a Emmett.**

**-Venga, no te pongas así, hermanita. Tienes que compartir tu juguetes.- Emmett soltó una risita.**

**-No digas gilipolleces Emmett, ni se te ocurra tocarla- Bella le mostró los dientes a Emmett.**

**-Bueno, bueno... no te pongas así, ni la miraré.- Emmett estrechó la mano con Bella.**

**-Edward, tu me dices quien es ese tal Alec cuando estemos allí. No quiero quedarme con el mas chapucero.- Chase le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en la espalda.**

**-No, mejor dejáselo a Izan y Noël. Él fue quien mató a los padres de Izan. Dejalos que se desfogonen un poco.- Edward habló muy serio.**

**-Chicos, el Alec ese para vosotros, pero si os veo apurados intervendré- Chase los miró y Noël asintió.**

**-No hará falta tío, esta vez yo también tendré apoyo. -Izan chocó la mano con Jake. **

**-Lo que me recuerda... que primero tendremos que pasar por La Push. Si dejamos a Sam y el resto y se enteran de que se han perdido la oportunidad de cargarse a unos cuantos chupasangres, no me lo perdonaran nunca- Jake miró a Carlisle mientras lo decía.**

**-Tranquilo Jacob, La Push nos viene de camino. Los recogeremos a todos al pasar.- Carlisle se mostró de acuerdo con la iniciativa de Jacob.**

**-¿Esto quiere decir que estamos todos de acuerdo? ¿que vamos a ir a por ellos?- Emmett se mostraba excitado.**

**-Parece ser que si. Si alguien no esta a favor, que hable ahora.- Cuando Carlisle habló, todos callaron.**

**-Estupendo, a arrancar cráneos- Emmett se lanzó sobre Jasper. **

**-¿Has pensado como iremos todos hasta allí?- Edward miró a Carlisle.**

**-Aún no, pero tengo dos días para hacerlo. Partiremos en dos días, mientras tanto lo mejor es que practiquéis una estrategia de ataque entre todos. Los amigos de Chase no han luchado nunca con lobos, tendrás que ayudarlos. ¡Ah! y diles que no intenten matarlos, que es solo un entrenamiento.- Carlisle le tendió la mano a su mujer y ambos subieron al piso de arriba.**

**Todo marchaba sobre ruedas. La venganza cada vez estaba más y más cerca. **


	21. La decisión está tomada

**La decisión esta tomada **

**A la mañana siguiente Chase salió a la parte trasera de la casa con sus amigos sumarais, acompañado de Jake y Seth. **

**-Vamos a ver ****Kenshin, tú y los tuyos estáis acostumbrados a pelear siempre contra los de vuestra especie o contra humanos. Pero con lobos es diferente, y aparte es que estos están de nuestro lado. De modo que tendréis que echarles un cable si hace falta- Chase miró a Kenshin directamente.**

**-Comprendemos que es necesario, pero si los dañamos mientras entrenamos no nos haremos responsables de lo sucedido- Puntualizó Kenshin**

**-Pues será mejor que Shikamaru e Itachi se centren en lo que hacen- Chase los miró primero al uno y luego al otro.**

**-No te estreses. Sabemos perfectamente que no tenemos que herirlos. A sido solamente un comentario- Itachi le dio a Chase un golpecito en la espalda. **

**-Veamos de lo que son capaces de hacer los tipos estos- Kenshin le indicó a Jake que comenzara con un gesto de cabeza.**

**Jake se quedó mirándolos por un momento, se giró hacia Chase esperando una explicación.**

**-¿Por qué me están mirado como si yo fuera un mono de feria? Es bastante incomodo, la verdad.- Jake se mostró irritado al hablar.**

**-¿Es que no nos has estado escuchando o qué? Están esperando que les mostréis lo que sois capaces de hacer.- Chase empezaba a dudar sobre el talento de Jake.**

**-Si que os hemos escuchado, pero eso no significa que os hallamos entendido. No hablamos el mandarín.- Jake se cruzó de hombros ante los japoneses.**

**-Vaya Jacob, no me he dado cuenta de que hablábamos en japones, lo siento. En resumidas cuentas, te han dicho que quieren veros pelear. Que les será más fácil acoplarse a vuestros movimientos observando.- Chase sonrió a los chicos. **

**-Esta bien, pero tendrás que hacer de traductor para que nos podamos comunicar.- Jake se situó frente a Seth.**

**-No hará falta, conocen vuestro idioma.- Chase le hizo un gesto a Kenshin para que hablara.**

**-Disculpalnos. nosotlos no pensal que no entendais elol mio.- Kenshin se inclinó ante los chicos. **

**Seth se metió el puño en la boca para no reírse del pésimo lenguaje de los japoneses. Jake le soltó una colleja y le indicó que se transformase.**

**-Tenemos una hora. Después yo tendré que entrar dentro para la reunión de los clanes.- Dicho esto Jake se transformó, se situó frente a Seth y comenzaron los movimientos de ataque contra un tronco. **

**-Esto es bastante sencillo, creo que ya lo tenemos. Les diré que ahora lo hagan contra nosotros.- Itachi sonrió a Kenshin y este asintió. **

**-Pero solo lleváis media hora observando ¿estáis seguros?- Chase dudaba de sus intenciones. **

**-¿Acaso dudas de nuestras capacidades en la lucha, Chase, amigo?- Shikamaru hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras hablaba. **

**-No. ¡Y deja de hacer eso! Ya te dije una vez que me da asco. Adelante, podéis hacer lo que queráis.- Chase se encogió de hombros. **

**-Un momentlo pol fabol. Quelemos que aola luchéis comtla nosotlos pala complobal nuestlas defensas.- Kenshin se acercó unos pasos hacia los chicos.**

**Jake y Seth pararon con su ataque y observaron a Edward que estaba apoyado en un árbol observando.**

**-De acuerdo, pero solo lo hago para que a Chase le resulte mas fácil.- Edward observó a Jake con su sonrisa de medio lado. **

"**Haz lo que quieras solo era por facilitar un poco las cosas." **

**Jake le mostró los dientes a Edward. **

**-¿Y ahora que pasa?- Chase miró a su hermano. **

**-Nada. Que quiere que lo traduzca, y mi comentario no le ha sentado muy bien que digamos.- Edward se acercó a Chase.**

**-Venga lobito, no te molestes. Solo intenta ayudar.- Chase dio una palmada intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. **

**-Jacob dice que no perdáis más tiempo y que comencéis.- Edward le guiñó un ojo a Jake. **

**Kenshin, Itachi y Shikamaru se colocaron en semicírculo sobre Seth y Jacob, y prepararon sus katanas. **

**-Seth pregunta si vais a desenfundar las armas.- Edward los miró algo incomodo.- Particularmente no creo que sea buena idea. **

**-No, tlanquilo. No las sacalemos de las sayas o fundas si asin lo entendis mejol- Kenshin se colocó en posición de ataque y sus compañeros lo siguieron. **

**-Adelante, están preparados para el ataque.- Edward le indicó a Chase con el brazo que retrocedieran. **

**Los tres japoneses saltaron a la vez contra Seth y Jacob. Golpeaban una vez tras otra con movimientos rápidos y precisos utilizando las katanas y movimientos de los katas. Se movían todos con suma rapidez y los golpes prácticamente no se producían. Carlisle y Emmett salieron a presenciar el espectáculo.**

**-Edward, esto es increíble hermanito. Tengo que pedirle a esos que me enseñen a hacer eso.- Emmett los miraba fascinado. **

**-No esta mal. Los chicos son rápidos. Pensé que les costaría un poco más adaptarse a ellos, ya que no se habían encontrado antes con lobos ¿o me equivoco?- Carlisle se frotó la barbilla mientras observaba. **

**-No, no te equivocas. Ellos jamás habían visto hombres lobo. Una de las razones por las que han venido es esa, querían observarlos de cerca y aprender de ellos. Pero no lo van a reconocer- Chase miró a Edward e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que ya era la hora. **

**-Jake, parad. Ya es hora de que los clanes nos reunamos para decidir la marcha hacia Volterra.- Edward alzó la voz para que todos quedaran avisados. **

**Carlisle, Emmett y Edward se dirigieron hacia la casa. Jacob y Seth se adentraron tras los arboles para transformarse. Chase les indicó con un gesto a sus amigos que lo siguieran a la casa. **

**-Carlisle, querido. Ya esta todo dispuesto para la reunión de clanes.- Siobhan se situó en su sitio junto a Liam. **

**Carlisle indicó al resto de los presentes que tomaran asiento. Caminó hacia Esme y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano. **

**-Anoche, Esme y yo, estuvimos hablando y creemos que lo mejor y mas discreto es que vallamos a Volterra bajo el mar hasta España. Una vez allí, cogeremos un vuelo en Madrid hacia Italia. Cuando lleguemos, nos desplazaremos en grupos de seis durante la noche para no levantar sospechas. Los que tengan que alimentarse se separaran del grupo y no tardaran más de cinco o seis horas ¿lo tenéis claro hasta este punto?- Carlisle se acomodó en la silla esperando preguntas.**

**-Si, yo tengo una ¿como se supone que vamos a ir nosotros bajo el agua?- Jacob apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa con intención de levantarse. **

**-Jake, querido. Vosotros iréis en avión hasta Barajas, el aeropuerto de Madrid. Allí nos reuniremos todos. No te preocupes por eso.- Esme miró tiernamente a Jacob indicándole que se relajara. **

**- ¿Cuando se supone que partimos?- Liam se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.**

**-Mañana a ser posible. Lo tenemos que dejar todo claro y preparado hoy mismo.- Emmett golpeó su pierna en señal se entusiasmo. **

**-¿Por qué en tu familia tiene que ser todo tan rápido? No lo entiendo Carlisle. Si tenéis toda la eternidad, disfrutar un poco más de los placeres de la vida.- Senna le guiñó un ojo a Itachi mientras hablaba.**

**-No tiene que ser mañana. Si fuera posible hoy, mejor que mañana.- Vladimir se interpuso entre Senna e Itachi.- A parte, creo que no has venido aquí para ligar bonita. **

**-Viniendo de ti, eso es todo un cumplido. Así que gracias. Pero si vuelves a acercarte a mi sin ningún motivo aparente, te arrancaré todos tus dientes de un solo golpe y me haré una tobillera con ellos ¿te a quedado suficientemente claro? Saco de huesos- Senna mostró su lado mas salvaje a Vladimir **

**-Tampoco es para que te pongas así preciosa amazona. Vladimir solo recalcaba su punto de vista. Todas las opiniones son valorables- Sthefan se situó junto a Vladimir y lo arrastró de nuevo a su sitio. **

**-Bien ¿estamos conformes?- Carlisle se mostraba algo incomodo ante lo que acababa de suceder. **

**-¿Chase, esto es siempre así? Vaya panda de pirados- Shikamaru estaba disfrutando de la reunión. **

**-No, de normal son menos. Son un clan de nueve sin contar a los lobos, pero si son igualmente unos escandalosos tarados. **

**-Shikamaru, Chase, os agradecería que lo dejarais para otro momento, ya que prácticamente toda mi familia puede entenderos, No quedáis en muy buen lugar con vuestros comentarios en este momento.- Carlisle habló lo mas bajo que le fue posible.**

**-Disculpad si os he ofendido, Carlisle.- Shikamaru junto sus manos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. **

**-Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora centraros en el tema.- Carlisle le ofreció la palabra a Jasper- Él es el que más entiende de ataques de nuestro clan. Junto a Peter y charlotee, pueden trazar un buen plan de ataque una vez estemos dentro. **

**-Esta noche nosotros haremos un esquema de batalla, del cual os iremos informando a todos durante el camino. Excepto a vosotros.- Jasper señaló a los lobos.- Mañana os daremos un esquema y tú se lo explicarás a Sam y el resto, mientras voláis a Madrid para reunirnos todos.- Señaló a Jacob.- **

**-Espera un momento. No sé si te he entendido bien. ¿Queréis salir mañana mismo por vuestra cuenta, y que nosotros vayamos a buscar solos al resto a la reserva?- Una muchacha se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Que nos comamos nosotros el marrón con Sam mientras vosotros vais de excursión en plan la sirenita? -Leah se enfrentó a Jasper mostrando toda la rabia que sentía hacia ellos. **

**-¡Haber niñata estúpida! Él no quería decir eso. Todos iremos a La Push. Mas bien hasta el limite para encontrarnos con tus perros.- Rosalie le lanzó a Leah una mirada asesina. **

**-Rose, mi amor, puedes tranquilizarte un poquito.- Emmett besó la frente de su mujer.**

**-¿Que se habrá creído esa? Que a pedante no me gana nadie.- Rosalie torció el gesto.**

**-No se yo que quieres que te diga. Para mi que han puesto entre las dos el escalón muy alto.- Noël susurro al oído de su primo.**

**-Pero aun así Leah puede ser un amor. Se pone tan mona cuando se le enrojecen las orejas... -Izan miraba a Leah de una manera estúpida.**

**-¡Dios! Tú si que sabes hacer que a uno le entren ganas de partir le el cuello a esa loba. Eres vomitivo cuando te comportas así.- Noël hizo el gesto mientras hablaba. **

**-¿Y tú que sabrás de estas cosas, campanilla?- Izan se levantó y fue a situarse junto a Leah. **

**-Un día de estos lo mato.- Noël apretó fuertemente los puños mientras seguía a su primo con la cabeza. **

**-No te alteres pequeño, tarde o temprano entenderás los sentimientos de tu primo.- Bella le dio un apretón en la mano a Noël. **

**-Pero hasta entonces, puedo patearle el culo.- Noël se removió en la silla. **

**-No, no puedes.- Bella le sonrió mientras se lo decía. **

**-No era una pregunta, era un hecho- Noël sonrió a su tía. **

**-Esta bien. Entonces, después de que Noël le patee el culo a su primo, Jasper y Peter podrán irse con charlotee a preparar la estrategia. Y el resto, a alimentarse para coger fuerzas para el camino ¿estamos de acuerdo? Emmett se levantó de su silla. **

**-Nadie va a patearle el culo a Izan. Aun que a veces reconozco que se lo merece, pero si me parece bien el resto de tu discurso.- Chase siguió los pasos de Emmett y se dispuso para salir de caza.**

**-Escucharme un momento. Ahora hacer todos lo que queráis. Mañana a las ocho de la mañana, todos listos en el jardín para partir hacia Forks- Carlisle se levantó de su silla y salió por la puerta de la mano de su mujer en busca de unas presas. **

**-Papá, mamá ¿que pensáis hacer conmigo?- Renesmee miró a sus padres con gesto suplicante.**

**-Mañana te dejaremos en la reserva con Charlie, mi niña- Edward tomó a su mujer por la cintura y a su hija por el hombro y salieron por la puerta.**

**-Yo no quiero quedarme en Forks con el abuelo, quiero ir con vosotros y luchar.- Renesmee hizo un puchero. **

**-Eso no va a pasar, pequeña- Edward besó la frente de su Hija. **

"**¿Que te crees tú?- Bella miró a su marido y pensó en silencio.-¿Crees que se va a quedar allí sin mostrar queja alguna? ¡Hay, pobre Edward! ¿No te das cuenta que se aliará con los lobos y no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo?"- Bella miró a su marido agradeciendo que no pudiera leer su mente.**

**-¿Que piensas?- Edward acercó a su mujer hasta pegarla completamente contra su cuerpo.- Dímelo.**

**-Mañana lo comprobarás.- Bella acarició la mejilla de su marido.- Nessie aún tiene dudas, pero conociendola como la conozco, no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados. **

**-Mi hija es perfecta.- Edward sonrió a Bella.- Igual que su madre. Se que me obedecerá. Esto es peligroso para ella. **

**-Es una Cullen.- Bella miró a su hija.- No teme al peligro.**

**-Yo temo perderos.- Edward observó a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.- Y no quiero que corráis ningún peligro. **

**-Será mejor que vayamos a cazar.- Le recordó ella intentando dejar el tema de lado. **

**-Si.- Edward sonrió a su mujer. **

**El plan ya estaba casi finalizado. Bajo la protección y experiencia de Jasper, las cosas no podrían salir mal. Cada vez faltaba mucho menos para enfrentarse a los Vulturi, así que Jasper se marchó a la habitación más alejada de la casa y empezó a escribir aquello que le pareció la mejor estrategia. **


	22. El que la sigue la consigue

**Capitulo veintidós.** El que la sigue la consigue. Rumbo a Cádiz.

Noël estaba sentado junto a su primo, bajo uno de los arboles del jardín, observando como Carlisle y Esme repasaban los contenidos de las mochilas que habían apilado en el porche.

-Son las siete y media de la mañana y están montando ruido desde las cinco. Yo entiendo que ellos no duermen y tienen mucho tiempo libre ¿pero de verdad que tienen que ser tan perfeccionistas? ¡Joder, que la gente normal si duerme!- Izan se restregaba los ojos con los puños mientras se iba deslizando poco a poco hacia abajo.

-¿De modo que tu te consideras normal?- Noël miraba a su primo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por supuesto ¿es que acaso tú no eres de la misma opinión?- Izan dejó salir un bostezo al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

-No, no te considero normal. A decir verdad eres bastante molesto, agobiante, cansino... podría seguir eternamente diciendo tus cualidades, pero ese no es el caso . Si te soy sincero, creo que aquí no hay nadie normal empezando por mi padre y terminando en esos dos engendros rumanos de allí. Pero bueno ¿que sería de la vida sin un poco de anormalidad?- Noël levantó levemente las cejas.

-Vaya día has elegido para acerté el graciosillo. Mira macho, en estos momentos no estoy para tus teorías. Enserio, voy a ir zombi todo el camino hacia Forks- Izan se bajó la gorra tapándose los ojos.

-Tú sabes también como yo, que eso es mentira. Irás todo el camino corriendo detrás de Leah, olfateándole el trasero- Noël partió la ranita que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Por qué no te vas un rato a la mierda? No pienso olfatear su trasero, no sería nada caballeroso de mi parte. Ese no es mi estilo- Izan empezaba a ponerse algo colorado.

-Si ,si que lo es. Pero no lo harás porque no quieres que ella te vuelva a abofetear, que es algo bastante diferente.- Noël golpeó a izan en el brazo de un modo juguetón.

Edward se acercó a los muchachos interrumpiendo su charla.

-Chicos, Carlisle dice que le acerquéis vuestras mochilas. Quiere comprobar que no llevéis nada verdaderamente innecesario- Edward miró a Izan mientras hablaba.

-Ni que yo fuera a llevarme la cubertería de plata del salón, eso si que seria absurdo.- Izan parecía molesto al hablar.

-Vamos, Izan, no te enfades. Yo no e insinuado nada. No tienes porque reaccionar así.- Edward le levantó la gorra a Izan para verle la cara.– Vaya ojeras que llevas ¿Por qué no has dormido esta noche?

-No sé. Será porque me gusta hacer el idiota, o porque me encanta el trasnochar para escuchar a tu madre canturrear mientras va de un lado al otro de la casa.-Izan volvió a bajarse la visera.

-Mejor dejalo tío. Ya acerco yo las mochilas, no hay problema. -Noël se levantó, agarró las mochilas y se encamino hacia Carlisle.

-Noël, hemos escuchado vuestra conversación. Siento de verdad lo sucedido. Esme se siente bastante disgustada, trasmitele sus disculpas a tu primo.- Carlisle agachó la cabeza un poco para mirar a Noël directamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Carlisle, Izan posee el cerebro de un guisante. En cuestión de un par de horas se le habrá pasado todo. "Me corrijo" En cuanto Esme se le acerque con la bandeja de pasteles que lleva, volverá su buen humor.- Noël le tendió las mochilas a Carlisle.

-Supongo que tienes razón, se le ve que no es un chico rencoroso. Veo que tu primo conserva la esperanza con Leah. - Carlisle observó el contenido de las mochilas. Tras revisarlas, se las devolvió a Noël volviendo a depositar la fotografiá de Leah dentro de la mochila de Izan.

-Si. Él no pierde la esperanza. Otra cosa... hablando de amores raros... anoche Renesmee vino a hablar conmigo y me pidió que me pusiera a su favor con respecto a lo de dejarla en la Push. Y debido a que le debo una de otra ocasión, he decidido apoyar su causa. Si ella quiere venir, tendrá mi voto a favor.- Noël recogió las mochilas.

-A Edward no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. Entre Jacob, Bella y tú, ya sois cuatro contra uno. De todas formas, gracias por decírmelo. Ahora vamos, que ya están todos esperándonos para partir.- Carlisle pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Noël y caminaron hacia el resto que los esperaba en el jardín.

Edward observaba a Carlisle mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a Noël. Su rostro se veía cansado. Preocupado se acercó a su padre y le tendió la mano.

-No te preocupes, no pienso montar ningún numerito, Renesmee, se portará bien. Yo cuento con el voto de Rosse. Y Charlie también se pondrá de mi lado. Por lo tanto, estaremos a la par- Edward alzó las manos en son de paz.

-Seréis tres contra cuatro, haber si aprendemos a contar, tío.- Noël dio unas palmaditas a Edward en la espalda.

-Eso no es correcto, mi voto cuenta por dos debido a que Bella delira y no sabe lo que se dice.- Edward le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino.

-Tú verás, pero no le des ese argumento a tu mujer amenos que quieras que ella te descuartice igual que la puerta del despacho de Carlisle.- Noël se separó de ellos y se dirigió a donde estaba su primo charlando con Jake.

-Ten, todo esta correcto. No hay nada inapropiado en tu mochila, Carlisle dice que nos vamos ya.- Noël le tendió la mochila a su primo.

-Ya era hora, voy por el cuarto pastelito. Si espero un poco más, ya no me muevo del sitio.- Izan se restregó las manos por los camales del pantalón y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Edward.

-Entonces...¿Todos listos? Nos repartiremos en los coches he iremos a Forks. Los dejaremos en mi casa y de ahí a la Push. Jake hablará con Sam y tomaremos dirección a España. Si ya esta todo, por favor dirigiros a los vehículos.- Carlisle cogió a Esme de la mano y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Siobhan y Liam que le siguieran.

Una vez en Forks, dejaron los coches en la mansión Cullen y se dirigieron al limite de la Push. Mientras Jake hablaba con Sam, Jasper informaba al resto del plan que había confeccionado junto con Peter. Una hora después, vieron aparecer a Edward y Jacob con una manada de unos treinta lobos aproximadamente y detrás de ellos estaba Renesmee con una sonrisa de satisfacción observándolos.

-¿Se puede saber que hace aquí la niña? Edward, creía que aviamos dejado claro que ella no venía.- Rosalie mostró sus colmillos al hablar.

-Verás Rose... treinta y cuatro a favor de tres es algo verdaderamente indiscutible. Yo he perdido en esta ocasión, pero dejo constancia de que mi ira recaerá sobre ellos cuando esto acabe. Renesmee me va escuchar.- Edward pasó junto a Carlisle y se situó al lado de Chase sin mirar a nadie.

-A partir de aquí nos separamos. Nos veremos en el aeropuerto de Madrid en un par de días. Renesmee, Nahuel y Noël, irán con los lobos. Jake, cuando lleguemos a España nos pondremos en contacto con vosotros.- Carlisle le ofreció la mano a Jake -Cuidad de los chicos.

-Tranquilo Carlisle, estarán bien.- Jake estrechó la mano de Carlisle.

Edward se situó sigilosamente junto a su sobrino y le habló despacio y claro.

-Tú has apoyado a tu prima. La dejo en tus manos, si le sucede algo te cortaré los huevos ¿te lo he dejado suficientemente claro?- Edward posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Claro, clarísimo. Estará bajo mi punto de mira en todo momento.- Noël se estremeció bajo la mano de su tío.

-Chico listo. Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.- Edward soltó a su sobrino.

Renesmee se acercó a su madre y le dio un abrazo y un beso.

-Gracias mamá, sabía que podía confiar en ti.- Renesmee se apretó más contra su madre.

-De nada, pero piensa que después el mal royo con tu padre lo voy a tener yo. Bella acarició dulcemente el rostro de su hija.- Ahora ve con Jake antes de que me arrepienta.

Renesmee besó una vez más a su madre y fue a coger a Jacob de la mano.

-Adiós- Edward dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la playa sin mirar si alguien lo seguía.

-Tranquilos, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos Edward estará mas calmado. Cuidaros.- Bella besó a Jake y fue tras su marido.

-Hasta mas ver, perritos. Yo voy a ver si encuentro algún tiburón con el que jugar de camino a España.-Emmett miró picaronamente a Rosse y partió tras Edward y Bella.

-Nos vemos entonces- Carlisle estrechó la mano de Sam y fue tras los pasos de sus hijos y el resto lo siguió.

Ir por el mar era algo realmente extraño para los Cullen. Carlisle había comentado que una vez en su pasado nadó hasta Europa, sin embargo también se había acostumbrado a ir en avión. Carlisle observaba a sus amigos. Ellos no podían subir en un espacio cerrado con humanos, ya que éstos serían presa fácil allí. Carlisle sonrió. Al menos si tenían sed, los peces del mar serían un buen aperitivo.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban en tierras españolas. Esperaron a que anocheciera lejos de la costa. Cuando al fin la luna apareció en el cielo y la oscuridad abarcó la playa, ellos salieron. Poco a poco iban dejándose caer en la arena. Carlisle sabía las horas que había corriendo hasta Madrid, así que se dejó caer completamente en la arena y rió junto a Esme.

-Jamás pensé que haría algo así en mi vida.- Carlisle miró a Esme a los ojos.- Nunca creí que fuera a atacar a unos viejos amigos.

-Ellos ya no son viejos amigos.- Esme agachó la cabeza. Si pudiese sonrojarse, lo hubiese hecho.- Solo son vampiros que quieren hacer daño a nuestra familia.

-Los Cullen siempre estarán unidos.- Emmett abrazó a Esme.- No ocurrirá nada malo.

-Tenemos un buen plan.- Jasper se sentó junto a sus padres adoptivos.- Y también tenemos a amigos que nos apoyan y a los lobos.

-No será cosa fácil.- Edward se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a la familia.- Pero tampoco podíamos esperar a que ellos nos atacaran.

-Lo hecho, hecho está.- Bella se sentó junto a su marido.- Y mirar cuanta gente está aquí junto a nosotros.

Carlisle alzó la cabeza y observó a cada persona que había ido en su ayuda. Aquella imagen lo hizo sonreír.

Una sombra cruzó las rocas que habían cercanas al circulo que habían formado todos los vampiros. Edward agudizó el oído y se agachó en plan de ataque. Los demás vampiros siguieron su ejemplo.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- Bella apretó el antebrazo de su marido.

-Son vampiros.- Edward siseó sin poder evitarlo.- Están cerca. Adentrémonos en el bosque.

-Creo que eso no es un bosque.- Emmett señaló la pinada que tenían cerca.- Solo veo pinos.

-¡Ya!- Edward cogió a Bella de la mano y corrió hasta la pinada.

-Sigo diciendo que no es un bosque.- Emmett rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Es una pinada.- Carlisle observó el paisaje nocturno.- Es típico aquí en España.

-Silencio.- Edward se separó un poco del grupo.

-¿Donde vas?- Bella miró a su marido un poco asustada.

-Solo voy a comprobar.- Edward se alejó un poco más y desapareció a unos pocos metros tras los árboles.

La noche que lo rodeaba era bastante cerrada, aunque eso no era un grave problema para Edward. Alzó el rostro un poco y olfateó el aire. Estaba algo confundido, ya que había sentido a otros vampiros. Intentó concentrarse por si podía captar alguna mente que no conociera. Aquello lo estaba enfureciendo. Alzó un poco más el rostro y volvió a olfatear el aire.

-¡¿Quillo, tú que huele?- Una voz le sorprendió por la espalda.

-¿Qué...?- Edward se giró rápidamente para atacar, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con otras pupilas doradas.- ¿Quien eres?

-¡Edward!- La voz de Carlisle lo sobresaltó.- ¿Que ocurre?

-Zoy Juanxo.- El vampiro de ojos dorados le tendió la mano.- No vamo a atacaro. ¿Que hacéi tantos vampiro aquí?

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.- Edward se irguió y caminó hacía atrás.- Ni creo que sea bueno que te acerques al grupo.

-No zea azí.- Juanxo siguió a Edward.- Noz prezentaremo.

-¡Edward!- Bella corrió a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio aparecer de nuevo.- ¿Quien es ese que te persigue?

-Zoy Juanxo.- El vampiro estiró su mano y sonrió a Bella.- Y loz que no veiz, zon Pepe, Manue, Zofi y Juanlu.

Cuatro vampiros más aparecieron en el circulo. Carlisle se sorprendió al ver sus ojos. Aquel grupo de vegetarianos "Como los Cullen se llamaban así mismos" no supondrían ningún problema para sus planes, o al menos eso esperaba.


	23. Madrid

**Sentimos mucho la tardanza. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las que nos han seguido comentando. Esto ya llega a su fin. Solo quedan un par de capítulos. Como siempre...GRACIAS. Besos de Desam y Sara. **

**Capitulo veintitrés. Madrid.**

Todos los vampiros allí reunidos, miraban al grupo nuevo con curiosidad. A todos les había quedado claro cual era el poder de cada uno y cuales eran sus intenciones. En el fondo debían de reconocer que la curiosidad podía más con ellos que otra cosa. Tras haberlos aceptado en el grupo, todos corrían al unísono dirección a Madrid.

-¿Entonces, buscáis venganza? -Preguntó Sofi.

-Es una historia muy larga.- Bella sonrió a la nueva vampira.

-Pero habéis dicho que vais en busca de venganza ¿no?- Manue apareció junto a Bella y guiñó un ojo a Sofi.

-Los Vulturi vendrán a por mi hija algún día. Mi sobrino busca a los asesinos de su madre y sus tíos. Todo es bastante complicado.- Bella miró de frente y sonrió al ver a Edward junto a Jasper y Chase.

-Buscan justicia.- Pepe le dio una palmada a Manue en el hombro.

-Solo espero que salga bien el plan.- Por un instante el brillo de los ojos de Bella desapareció.

-Sois muchos.- Sofi miró a Bella a los ojos.- Seguro que esto sale bien.

Durante un instante reinó el silencio mientras corrían al encuentro de los lobos. Bella solo deseaba no perder a nadie de su familia. Tanto los Cullen como los lobos, eran demasiado importantes para ella. Bella observó una vez más a Sofi y sintió curiosidad por el nuevo grupo que los acompañaba.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos?- Bella sonrió a Sofi.

-Pepe, Juanxo, Manue y yo llevamos juntos diez años y Juanlu unos cinco- Sofi miró a Juanlu y le guiñó un ojo

-¿Y como es que os alimentáis de animales?- Carlisle que los había oído, se acercó y los miró con curiosidad.

-Poz veraz la Zofi "mi xica" de xiquilla leyó un libro que se llamaba "El pequeño vampiro" que eran toz buenoz y comían animalez. Azín que decidimoz que zeriamos buenoz porque no queríamoz zer como ezoz que noz atacaron a nozotroz.- Juanxo daba saltitos alrededor de su novia.

-Juanxo, tranquilizate un poquito mi amor.- Sofi acarició el rostro a su chico.

-¿Y tú los vistes y te uniste a ellos?- Bella le dio un ligero golpe a Juanlu en el brazo.

-La verdad es que no. Él fue un error de Juanxo- Manue agachó la cabeza para no chocar con una rama.

-¿Como, que pasó? ¿Te pareció ver un bistec con patas?- Emmett saltó por encima de Manue.

-No, xiquillo. Yo acababa de tener bronca con la parienta por un toro y me fui a pazear. Él eztaba en el río con zuz colegaz y me acerqué a mirarloz. Pero el brillo de mi cuerpo los azustó y ze piraron . Al ver lo ocurrido, volví con los xicoz que eztaban preparando el cumple de la Zofi y por la noze...-Juanxo empezó a bajar el tono de voz

-Su olor te atrajo demasiado, y por la noche fuiste a buscarlo. Te entendemos. A veces es muy duro.- Kate se situó junto a Juanxo y redujo un poco su carrera.

Pepe miró con curiosidad a Kate y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-No, no os confundáis. El pavo de Juanxo no fue a buscarlo.-Pepe sonrió a todos los que le prestaban atención ahora.- Juanlu vino él solito. Se ve que tenia complejo de Thor y pensó que si se hacia el héroe... Tal ves si iba a buscar al extraterrestre, sus amigos lo admirarían o algo por el estilo.- Él golpeó el hombro de Juanlu.

-¿Y a vosotros?- Carlisle miró a Sofi.

-Nosotros fuimos convertidos hace diez años.- Sofi se detuvo de golpe.- Aquello fue una carnicería.

-¿Que pasó?- Edward cogió a Bella de la mano.

-Estábamos en una playa.- Sofi apretó la mano de Juanxo.- Acabábamos de terminar el instituto y estábamos celebrando junto a la hoguera.

-Nuestros compañeros fueron desangrados por un grupo de cuatro vampiros de ojos rojos.- Pepe posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Sofi para tranquilizarla.- Nosotros corrimos por la playa como locos.- Alzó la cabeza y miró a Carlisle.- No pude hacer nada, cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba tirado en alguna parte deseando morirme. Todo mi cuerpo ardía y mi garganta estaba apunto de reventar de tantos gritos.

-Cuando al fin el dolor pasó.- Sofi sonrió a Juanxo.- Todos eramos esto. Los vampiros se habían divertido con los últimos "supervivientes"

-No me gusta que pienses así.- Manue miró a Edward.- Los dos leemos las mentes.- Los dos sabemos más de lo que se dice.

-Solo me he sorprendido de ver a alguien con el mismo don que yo.- Edward suspiró.

-Tú lo controlas más que yo.- Manue le sonrió.- Yo aún no he apagado la radio de mi cabeza.

Los dos se sonrieron. La marcha emprendió de nuevo hacía Madrid. El avión estaría apunto de aterrizar y ellos aún no habían llegado a su destino. Durante el trayecto, los Cullen descubrieron que el poder de Manue era la telepatía como Edward. Sofi no tenía ningún don. Pepe era un rastreador. Juanxo tenía el don más ventajoso. Él podía ocultarse de cualquier persona, ya que ocultaba su olor y así no podían localizarlo ni escucharlo. Aunque a decir verdad, Edward pensó que el más extraño era el de Juanlu. Una vez estabas a su lado, era imposible mentir.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, los vampiros de ojos rojos se quedaron a una distancia prudente. Nadie quería que los humanos fueran atacados. Los Cullen se dirigieron a la terminal junto a sus nuevos amigos y los Denali.

-Espero que hayamos llegado a tiempo.- Rosalie observó el panel informativo.

-Aún no han salido.- Carlisle señaló la puerta.- No ha salido nadie que provenga de ese vuelo.

-Solo quiero ver a Renesmee.- Edward se acercó ansioso.- Espero que ese perro no se haya aprovechado de la situación.

-Edward...- Bella suspiró.- Voy a recibir a nuestra hija.- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Sola. Luego hablarás tú con ella.

-No es justo.- Edward miró a Rosalie.- Apoyarme.- Le pidió a ella y a Carlisle con cara de suplica.

-No voy a meterme en esto.- Carlisle alzó las manos en el aire.- Me voy un poco más a...la... izquierda.- Se separó del grupo y se acercó a su mujer.- Esto promete.

-¿El qué?- Esme dio un suave beso en los labios a Carlisle.

-La guerra entre Edward y Jacob por Nessie.- Carlisle sonrió.

-Siempre están igual.- Esme miró la puerta de reojo.- Y Nessie ya no es una niña.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Edward le dio un pequeño golpecito a Bella en el hombro.- Voy a buscar un sitio donde puedan comer algo cuando salgan.

-Esta bien.- Bella le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Edward.- No tardes.

Bella observó a todos y cada uno que estaba allí presente. Ya no había marcha atrás. Los Vulturi serían atacados por sorpresa y todo acabaría en tan solo unas horas. Bella deseo una vez más estar con Edward. Una parte de ella tenía mucho miedo a perderle a él y a su familia. Si a él le ocurría algo...Alzó sus cejas y miró el reloj, aún faltaban alrededor de diez minutos para que saliera Nessie.

Al girarse, vio a Edward acercándose a ella. Sonrió como solo le sonreía a él y esperó a que él llegara a su lado. Sujetándose a su camisa, se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y le susurró despacio.

-¿Oye, sería muy heavy que lo hiciéramos en el cuarto de baño del aeropuerto?- Bella lo miró picaramente.

-Si, pero sería más heavy que lo hicieras conmigo puesto que soy Chase.- Su cuñado la separó de su cuerpo y la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

Emmeett como siempre, se acercó por detrás.

-Ya puestos, sería más heavy que lo hicierais los tres juntos.- Alzó sus cejas juguetonamente y los acercó el uno al otro.

-Pisha...¿eso de los heavys no son esos grupos que chillan?- Pepe rió al instante.

-No tiene gracia.- Bella frunció el ceño y se separó de ellos.

-¿Que ocurre?- Edward llegó en ese instante.

-Tu mujer una vez más te ha confundido.- Emmett golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.- Un poco más y se tira a tu hermano en el baño del aeropuerto.

-No tiene gracia.- Edward miró a Bella.- Lo siento mucho.- Ella se acercó a él y besó sus labios.- Pensaba que eras tú.

-Ya salen.- Carlisle se acercó a ellos dejando las palabras en el aire.

-¡Mamá!- Nessie se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.- Viajar en avión es muy aburrido.- Bajó la voz.- Prefiero ir a lomos de Jake.

-Ya estamos todos.- Sam miró a Carlisle.- Dejemos de dar la nota y pongámonos en marcha.

-Yo quiero comer algo.- Seth miró a Edward.

-Esta bien, vamos.- Edward les indicó donde podían comer.- Nosotros os esperaremos fuera.

-Yo voy con vosotros.- Juanlu miró a Manue.- ¿Vienes?- Manue asintió.

-¿Tú eres Nessie?- Juanlu miró a Renesmee.

-Si.- Ella miró confundida a las dos personas que la miraban.-¿Quien sois?

-Nosotros somos Juanlu y Manue.- Miró la puerta del aeropuerto.- Y los que están fuera son Sofi, Juanxo y Pepe.

-Teníamos ganas de conocer gente nueva.- Manue sonrió a Nessie.- De cambiar de aires, de hacer algo en este mundo.

-Y llegasteis vosotros.- Juanlu señaló a los lobos.- Y es...divertido.

-Ahora.- Manue miró a Nessie.- Te voy a enseñar lo que es un SINPA.

-¿Un SINPA?- Nessie frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Jake.

Los lobos ya estaban comiendo. Nessie se sentó en la misma mesa que Juanlu y Manue. Tras pedir un refresco y un pequeño bocadillo, observó a los nuevos.

-Ahora acaba de comer y te lo mostraré.- Juanlu se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

Cuando Nessie acabó de comer el bocadillo, alzó su pulgar en señal de qu ella había acabado.

-Levantate y corre.- Los vampiros corrieron hacía la puerta sujetando a Nessie por la manga de su camiseta.

Al llegar a fuera, la joven los miró extrañada. Con temor miró la puerta del aeropuerto. Los lobos se habían quedado allí dentro. Se enceró hacía los nuevos compañeros.

-¿Que habeis hecho?- Nessie miró a Juanlu.

-Un SINPA. Eso se dice cuando te vas sin pagar.

-Pero llevaba dinero suficiente.- Nessie miró horrorizada a los lobos correr hacía ellos.

-Pero entonces no tiene gracia enseñarte el SINPA.- Manue empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¡Que le habéis enseñado a mi hija un SINPA!- Edward se acercó rápidamente donde se encontraba Nessie.

-No pasa nada.- Manue levantó las manos.- Hay que enseñarle lo mejor de ser joven.

-Lo que te voy a enseñar es mi puño en tu boca.- Edward saltó hacía Manue.

-¡Basta!- Jake se acercó a ellos.- Hemos pagado nosotros. Me has avergonzado, Nessie. Creo que estos no son buena compañía para ti.

-Amargado.- Juanlu sonrió a Jake.- Solo es un juego.

-Como juegue yo contigo...- Edward fue atrapado por Sam y Jake juntos.- ¡Soltarme!

-Mejor será que salgamos de aquí.- Carlisle miró seriamente a los nuevos.- Y no enseñéis ese tipo de educación a mi nieta. O en vez de arrancarle la cabeza a algún Vulturi, empezaré por vosotros.

-Tiene mala oztia.- Juanxo miró a Esme.

-Carlisle es bueno.- Esme sonrió Juanxo.- Pero también es muy protector con lo que ama.

-Será mejor que empiece la marcha.- Emmett se crujió los dedos mientras todos lo observaban.- Se me esta agotando la paciencia y tengo ganas de llegar a Italia y de romper unos cuentos culos.

-¿Culoz?- Juanxo miró a Emmett con sorpresa.- No zabía que te iba eze tipo de cozaz.

-¡Ahhh!- Emmett se lanzó hacía Juanxo.- Deja de provocarnos.

-No lo hago adrede.- Juanxo miró a Juanlu.- deja de influenciarme. So.,o son mis pensamientos ocultos y él saca lo peor de mi.

-Solo hago que digas la verdad.- Juanlu levantó las manos.

-¿es cierto que solo se puede decir la verdad cuando esta uno a tu lado?- Nessie le sonrió a Juanlu.

-Si.- Juanlu miró a Edward.- Observa, Nessie.

-Edward.- Juanlu toco el hombro de Edward.- ¿Que opinas de esa rubia?- Y señaló a Tanya.

-¿Tanya?- Edward negó con la cabeza.- No es más que una chica.

Juanlu guiñó el ojo a Nessie.

-¿Te la follarías?- Miró a Edward.

-¡No!- Edward se apartó de Juanlu.

-Solo di la verdad.- Juanlu le sonrió.

-Bueno.- Edward miró sorprendido a Bella.- Solo con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?- Bella se enfureció.

-No se por que dije eso.- Edward tragó pesadamente.- De verdad. Bella, solo lo haría y lo hago contigo.

-Ese es mi poder.- Juanlu miró a Nessie.- ¿Que te parece?

-Muy complicado.- Nessie rió y miró a Jake.- No me mires así.

-Alejate de esos locos.- Jake tiró de la mano de Nessie y la alejó de aquella jauría loca de vampiros.- Mejor vamos con gente más sensata.

-Si quieres puede caminar a mi lado.- Izan sonrió a Jake.

-Si quieres te rompo la cabeza.- Jake gruñó a Izan.

-No seáis así.- Noël los miró con el ceño fruncido.- Todo esto es una puta locura.

-Tú querías la venganza.- Nessie le sonrió.

-Si, pero jamás llegué a pensar que estaríamos rodeados de locos como estos.- Noël se encogió de hombros.

-A mi me gustan.- Nessie miró hacía atrás observó a todos aquellos que los acompañaban.- Mentes variadas y jamás valoradas..

-¿Ein?- Izan miró a Nessie con curiosidad.

-¿Tu que te fumas?- Noël ladeó al cabeza.- Luego dices de los demás, pero a ti te falta una tuerca.

-Me falta Jake.- Nessie miró a Jake con cara de pena.- Tal vez si me dieras más calor...humano...

-Ahora no, tu padre nos esta mirando.- Jake ladeo la cabeza.- Pero si me gustaría apretarte contra mi cuerpo desnudo.

-¡¿Qué?- Nessie lo miró sorprendido.

-No se por que he dicho eso.- Jake tragó saliva y se giró poco a poco para mirar a Edward.

-Espero que tengas tu pajarito bien guardado entre tus pantalones, chucho.- Edward frunció el ceño.

-Esto esta que arde.- Juanlu miró a todos con una sonrisa.- Los pensamientos ocultos siempre son los mejores.

-Vete a la mierda.- Jake se alejó de todos.

-Lo mejor será que partamos enseguida.- Carlisle miró a todos y empezó a correr hacía las afueras de Madrid.- Llegamos demasiado tarde y nos pillarán.

-Atención pasajeros, próxima parada "Volterra"- Izan sonrió a los lobos antes de ponerse en marcha.

Tras aquellas palabras, solo faltaba la venganza.


	24. Volterra

Una vez más, gracias a las que comentais y leeis. Este capitulo va dedicado a ailofuen. Una gran amiga que hoy cumple años. Kiss Sister. Feliz cumpleaños! Desam y Salex.

* * *

_**La venganza**_

**Capitulo veinticuatro. Volterra.**

Una vez en Italia, los grupos, empezaron a reunirse.

-¿Que tal el viaje?- Carlisle posó su mano sobre el hombro de Edward.

-Bastante bien si no tenemos en cuenta al insufrible este.- Edward señaló a Juanlu.

-¡Eh! que yo no tengo la culpa. Al que no le guste, que no se acerque.- Juanlu se encogió de hombros.

-Edward, querido, ¿tan malo ha sido?- Esme se situó junto a Bella.

-No tranquila. A estado bastante bien, los pensamientos de Izan aun son mas bestias que lo que suele salir por su boca. Aunque a tenido su lado positivo- Bella sonrió mirando a Chase.

-¿Si, y cual es el lado positivo, mi amor?- Edward cogió a Bella de la mano.

-Que nos hemos reído un rato con eso de que Chase tiene comportamientos de diva de drag queen.- Bella soltó una risita.

-Es cierto. Yo he llegado a pensar que mi hermano iba a matar a Izan.- Edward le dio unos golpecitos a Chase en la espalda.

-Eso esta bien querido. Es bueno unas risas de vez en cuando. – Esme sonrió levemente.

-Anda la otra, pero no a costa de mi vida.- Izan le dio una patada a una piedra.

-Por supuesto que no, mi amor.- Esme acarició suavemente el pelo de Izan.

-A esta mujer no hay quien la entienda.- Izan miró con asombro a Esme.

-Chicos, tranquilizaros. Recordar que no queremos llamar la atención.- Carlisle sujetó a Izan por los hombros.

-¡Ostras! ahora que lo pienso... ¿los Vulturis esos tienen Internet?- Sofi se colocó sus gafas de sol en la cabeza.

-Por supuesto mujer, tienen wifi y todo.- Izan chocó la mano con Nöel.

-No lo se ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Carlisle le soltó a Izan una colleja.

-Es que ya se me tienen que haber marchitado los guisantes del CityVille.- Sofi hizo un puchero.

-¡Joder! Sofi. Tú y los jueguecitos del facebook, estas to engancha.- Pepe se echó a reír.

-¿Que es eso del City, o como se llame? Zafrina miró a Sofi con curiosidad.

-Dejalo para otro momento, o se tirará horas contándote sus aventuras en el City, Castle, Diamon y muchos más. – Pepe guiñó el ojo.

-Bien, en otro momento pues.- Zafrina se giró dándoles la espalda y concentrándose en su plan.

-Si, que si no me muero de aburrimiento.- Juanxo rodeó a Sofi por la cintura.

-No empecéis con los arrumacos, que yo paso la mano por la pared.- Renesmee se sonrojó ante su comentario y miró a su madre.

-Tranquila, cariño, tienes a Juanlu a tu derecha.- Bella sonrió a su hija.

-¡Tú, vete hacia otro lado!- Renesmee señaló a Juanlu echandolo de su lado.

-Venga va, ni que ahora tuviera la peste.- Juanlu se colocó al lado de Juanxo.

-¡Deteneros!- Carlisle levantó el brazo a la altura del pecho de Emmett.- Volterra esta ahí delante.

-Por fin, ya empezaba a cansarme de escuchar a estos impertinentes.- Vladimir se frotaba las manos mientras hablaba.

-Ay lo que nos ha dichooo...- Izan golpeó a Vladimir al pasar junto a él.

-¡Niñato, ten mas cuidado!- Vladimir mostró los colmillos.

-¡SILENCIO!- Carlisle se colocó un dedo en los labios.- Tenemos que organizarnos.

Después de deliberar durante más de veinte minutos, al fin dieron con un plan más factible gracias a Juanxo.

-Entonces vosotros vais primero.- Emmett señaló a Edward, Bella y Alice.

-La cuestión es que debemos entrar el máximo posible de una sola vez.- Esme miró a Carlisle.

-Entrareis junto a Bella. Ella cubrirá con su escudo a todo aquel que pueda. Detrás irá Alice, seguida por Nöel. Él irá detrás de ellos para ofrecerse también como carnada.

-¿Y nosotros?- Preguntó Benjamín.

-Nosotros irémos detrás de Juanxo para que oculte nuestra presencia. Iremos a unos metros de distancia de él y entraremos por otro sitio que conozco bajo tierra.- Carlisle miró hacía un callejón de piedra a unos metros de distancia.- Los lobos irán detrás.

-Juanlu podría entrar con Edward.- Sofi miró a Carlisle.- Él tiene un don interesante.

-Mini punto para la viciada al Facebook.- Izan sonrió con la boca grande.

-¿Lo habéis entendido?- Edward miró a todos.- En marcha.

Carlisle se dirigió hacía el callejón con el resto de vampiros y los lobos. Tras desaparecer el último de ellos en la oscuridad, Edward empezó con el plan acordado.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, Bella, sintió la misma angustia que años atrás cuando pisó Volterra por primera vez y se encontró con aquellos vampiros. Tras caminar unos metros dentro de aquellos enormes pasillos, una voz familiar los asaltó.

-Edward.- Jane apareció por la esquina más próxima a ellos.- Nunca imaginé verte por aquí de nuevo.

-Venimos a hablar con Aro.- Edward suspiró y miró a la bajita y rancia mujer.

-Faltan Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. - Jane sonrió malvadamente.- Pero a cambio me traes otras rarezas.

-Soy Juanlu.- El vampiro le tendió su mano.- Un placer.

Alice golpeó la mano del muchacho y le aseguró con la cabeza, que aquello no funcionaba de esa forma.

-Corramos un tupido velo.- Jane se encaminó hacía el piso superior por las escaleras de mármol.

Juanlu miraba todo a su alrededor igual que lo hacía Bella la primera vez que estuvo allí. Nöel casi sin darse cuenta, se agarró a la camisa de su tío.

-¿De verdad que vamos a entrar en este grupo de vampiros?- Nöel miró dudosos a su tío.

-No hay vuelta atrás.- Edward apretó el hombro de su sobrino.- No te alejes de mi.

-¿Se puede saber por qué habéis cambiado de opinión?- Jane se frenó de golpe.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.- Edward frunció el ceño.- creo que es algo de lo que debo de hablar con Aro.

-Sabes que a él no le ocultas nada.- Jane rió.

-Ni prendo hacerlo.- Edward pensó que no daría tiempo para que Aro tocara su mano.

Una vez llegados a la puerta de sus destinos, Jane la abrió de par en par y anunció la llegada de lo que tanto ansiaba Aro. El Vampiro al verlos entrar por la puerta, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Edward.

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz de hacer.- Le susurró Edward a Juanlu.

-Edward, bien venido. Pienso quedarme con Alice, tu mujer, y por supuesto contigo. Al resto de tus familiares les voy a arrancar la piel a tiras.- Aro miró a los presentes con asombro tras sus palabras.

-Yo me haré un bolso de piel con ellos.- Jane los miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Edward se irguió ante las palabras de Aro.

-¡Me cago en la puta! esta tía da grima- Juanlu se pegó a Nöel y éste a su tío.

-¿Que nos has traído, Edward?- Aro sonrió intentando disimular sus anteriores palabras.

-Yo soy Nöel.- Y el crío le tendió la mano a Aro cuando Edward dio el visto bueno.

-Una joya en bruto.- El vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, aceptó la mano del muchacho sin más.

En el mismo instante en qu ella mano de Nöel tocó a Aro, éste empezó a retorcerse y a chillar de dolor. La puerta de madera, se abrió de golpe y por ella aparecieron los lobos junto al resto de vampiros.

-¡¿Que es esto? - Preguntó Marco levantándose alarmado.

-¡Un golpe de estado!- Gritó Vladimir con el puño en alto.- Voy a matarte, viejo.

.¡A por ellos!- Edward se lanzó hacia Aro seguido de sus hermanos.

-¡Por la venganza!- Izan saltó sobre un vampiro que entró en la sala, seguido de Seth.

-¡A por el wiffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Sofi cogió por el pelo a una de las mujeres de Caius.

-De verdad que esta tía va enserio.- Renesmee golpeó a Demetri con un palo en la espalda.

-¡Renesmee al suelo! – Nöel saltó sobre Félix que estaba apunto de coger a Renesmee por la espalda.

-¡A mi prima no la toques!- Gritó mordiéndole en el cuello.

Bella se acercó sigilosamente hacia Jane. La rubia al ver el odio en los ojos de Bella, se sobresaltó y trató de atacarla con su poder. Tras varios intentos, se percató de que a Bella no le afectaba. Mentalmente se golpeó por olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle.

Bella se acercó lo suficiente a Jane para propinarle un puñetazo en su blanca y estúpida cara. Jane se levantó del suelo y al ver a Alec detrás de Bella, aprovechó el momento para cogerla de un brazo. El mellizo de Jane, cogió a Bella del brazo libre y tiró de el sin piedad.

Los brazos de Bella crujieron estrepitosamente y ella observó una vez más a Edward, pensando que moriría en aquel mismo instante. Jane sonrió al creer que saldría victoriosa de aquella pequeña batalla. Izan al ver la escena, corrió en su ayuda. Al llegar allí, saltó sobre Alec y lo cogió por la cabeza. De un tirón salvaje, le arrancó la cabeza.

-¡A la pira!- Vladimir giraba entorno a la hoguera que había encendido Benjamín. Aquello parecía un sacrificio a los dioses o algo por el estilo.

Izan se acercó a las llamas y depositó la cabeza de Alec para que éste no volviera a la vida de nuevo. Aprovechando aquel momento, Jane, cogió a Bella del cuello y la levantó del suelo. Habían matado a su hermano y eso no podía perdonarlo. Jane furiosa, cogió a Bella del pelo y empezó a tirar de él. En un segundo, aquello se convirtió en una pelea de gatas.

Emmett se dio la vuelta al escuchar los bufidos de Bella. Emocionado como un niño pequeño, se acercó lo suficiente a ellas como para escuchar el cuello de Bella crujir. Aquello estaba resultando un poco más complicado de lo que habían creído en un principio. Las cosas empezaban a ir un poco mal y eso afectó las emociones de Emmett. El moreno dio un grito para que la rubia soltara a su hermanita y Nöel al ver la escena, saltó sobre la sádica y escuchimizada enana rubia.


	25. La venganza

_**Con esto llegamos al final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por haber acogido esta idea de mi hermana. Ella realmente no sabía como desarroyarla y al final, con mi ayuda, quedó esta historía. Gracias por cada comentario y por vuestro apoyo chicas. Con estas palabras, nos despedimos de vosotras. Ya solo quedará el épilogo. Esperamos que os guste este final. Muchos besos de Desam y Salex. Kisssssss.**_

* * *

**Capitulo veinticinco. La venganza. **

Noël observaba la escena alarmado. Por primera vez, su corazón latía fuertemente. Su tía estaba en peligro. La cabeza de la rubia estaba entre sus manos. Ella había cometido muchos crímenes a lo largo de su vampira vida y ahora iba a pagarlo. En cuestión de segundos, la rubia, estaba gritando entre sus manos. Jane cayó de rodillas contra el suelo y odió a los Cullen. Odió a los lobos y odió a su amo por dejarla allí sola.

Mientras la rubia veía todos sus crimenes pasar por su mente, el dolor la hacía gritar una y otra vez. Noël sonrió satisfecho mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar ante aquellos crimenes atroces. Jamás llegó a pensar que vería algo así.

Bella se levantó del suelo ya recuperada de sus heridas y miró a Jane como jamás había mirado a ningún vampiro. L amirada de odio era realmente aterradora. Bella se acercó a Jane y mientras Noël le sujetaba todabía, le acercó sus labios al oído de la rubia.

-Aquí acaba tu infierno.- Bella se relamió sus labios.- Unete a Alec.

Tras esas palabras, mordió el cuello de la rubia separandole la cabeza del cuerpo. Jane dio su último grito. Bella sin poder evitarlo, arrancó cada parte de su cuerpo y lo arrojó a la pira de fuego. Noël, por primera vez vió violencia ne el interior de su tía.

-Ya ha pasado.- Le dijo Noël con una sonrisa.- Tranquila, Tía Bella.

-Gracias, Noël ¿Donde está Edward?- Bella buscó a su marido entre la multitud.- Necesito ayudarle.

-Está con Aro.- Noél señaló una esquina de la sala. Su padre y su tío luchaban juntos.- ¿Ves?

En el mismo instante que Bella posó su mirada sobre su marido, Aro, lanzó a Edward por los aires. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de Edward cayó al lado del fuego. Sin saber como, Aro llegó rápidamente hasta Edward y se lanzó sobre su cuerpo.

El cobrizo alzó su puño impactandolo en el rostro del moreno. Aro echó la cabeza hacía atrás y rió con malicia. Las manos del moreno aprisionaban su cuello y el calor del fuego podía sentirlo en su cuerpo. Edward trató de levantarse al sentir como la manga de su camisa se prendía fuego. Por un instante pensó que Aro ya rayaba la locura.

El moreno retorció la mano de Edward y este gritó al sentir como sus dedos casi se separaban de su mano. En un descuido del moreno, el cobrizo mordió su brazo y de un tirón consiguió arrancarselo. Tras echarlo al fuego, pudo leer en la mente de Aro como este quería tirarlo al fuego.

Edward rodó sobre su propio cuerpo y cosiguió apagar las llamas de su camisa. Aro quedó tendido en el suelo aún con esa sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-Nunca llegué a pensar que serías tú el que estubiera luchando conmigo.- Dijo Aro divertido.

-Jamás infravalores a un Cullen.- Edward le respondió dandole un puñetazo en la cara.

-Y tú nunca te distraigas con nimiedades.- Aro lanzó a Edward por arriba de su cabeza y saltó sobre su pecho en el mismo instante que cayó al suelo.- Las miradas que haces por la sal apara buscar a los tuyos, te distraen del verdadero combate.

-Yo si tengo a quién proteger.- Edward mordió de nuevo a Aro.- Y por quién velar.

-Tu hija.- Aro mordió a Edward en el hombro.- Ella será un exquisito manjar para mi paladar en cuanto acabe contigo.

-Creo que estas en desventaja.- Edward tiró de su otro brazo dejando a Aro sin ningún apoyo.

-¡Maldito!- Aro se lanzó al cuello de Edward y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

Un amano apretó el hombro de Aro e instantes después una melodiosa voz le susurró al oído.

-Esta será tu última visión, capullo. -Dijo Chase tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Aro se abrieron como platos y Edward aprovechó el moemnto de confusión para darle una patada en el pecho y apartarlo de su cuerpo. El moreno fue a parara de golpe contra e suelo y Chase se acercó a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Realmente sois iguales.- Susurró Aro cuando el gemelo lo levantó de la cabeza.- Dos potenciales desaprobechados.

Chase sonrió de mediolado. Aquella sonrisa era caracteristica de los hermanos Masen. Mirandolo a los ojos no pudo contenerse más. El gemelo sabía el daño que había causado ese hombre a su nueva familia.

-¡Muere!- Gritó Chase enfurecido.

Tras aquella spalabras, la batalla parecía haberse detenido casi por completo. Algunos vampiros de Volterra miraron como su amo empezaba a gritar casi sin aliento. Aquello debía ser imposible.

Aro empezó a sentir el frío tacto de Chase sobre su cabeza. Aquello no podía ser real. Aquello estaba fuera de lo normal. Observó los ojos de Chase y sintió pánico por una vez en toda su existencia. La sangre empezaba a removerse dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Que me estas haciendo?- Preguntó dificultosamente.

-Darte el mejor pase para el otro mundo.- Chase lo miró con odio.

Tras esas palabras, Aro, sintió que algo golpeaba su pecho. Su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente. Las mejillas de Aro se sonrojaron y sintió una lágrima caer por su rostro. La boca se le quedó seca y su cuerpo perdió la fuerza sobrehumana.

El moreno sintió que ya no podía leer la mente de su contrincante y por un instante temió todo aquello que lo rodeaba. El corazón latía tan fuerte que se podía escuchar por toda la sala. Sus ojos azules observaron a cada vampiro y acada lobo que peleaba ante sus ojos. Chase gruñó al ver el despojo humano que yacía entre sus manos. Aro tembló al sentir como su piel poco a poco se arrugaba y su cuerpo hacía ruidos extraños.

Bella llegó a tiempo para ver la cara arrugada de Aro. Con un pequeño grito, se acercó a su marido y trató de levantarlo. Tras ellos, apareció Carlisle mirando con tristeza como el viejo y podrido cuerpo de Aro reventaba ante sus ojos y el polvo se esparcía ne el aire.

Jacob miró la escena asombrado. Un escalofrío recorrió su gran y peluda espalda. Se acercó despacio hasta donde habían ocurrido los hechos y gruño en conformodidad. Edward miró a su hermano y se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de su mujer. Estaba completamente descolocado al ver lo que le podría haber ocurrido a él tiempo atrás. Edward levantó las manos en signo de paz y se acercó a Chase con uan sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias, Hermano.- Y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No podía ver morir ami hermano gemelo.- Y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Menos mal que no soy humano.- Edward rió.- Si no, me hubieses partido por la mitad.

Un extraño ruido los saco de su "Momento" Demetri estaba detras de Chase y tenía la boca abierta apunto de morderle en el cuello. Edward sin pensarselo, empujó a su hermano hacía un lado y con la rábía contenida hasta ese momento, tendió su brazo y golpeó a Demetri en el cuello. Segundos después la cabeza del vampiro rodaba por el suelo.

Bella aprovechó el momento y tiró la cabeza a la pira de fuego. Jacob arrastró el cuerpo, lo hechó al fuego y este se quemó junto al resto de sus compañeros. "Uno menos" Pensó mientras sonreía en su forma lobuna.

-Gracias.- Chase miró a su gemelo.

-Te la debía por la de antes.- Los dos hermanos miraron a su alrededor para anizar la situación.

Edward observó a uno de los samurais combatir con su espada. Para aquellos vampiros, jamás cambiaría su forma de luchar.

Kenshin volteó un momento el rostro al sentir que lo estaban obserbando. Sonrió a Edward y siguió descuartizando con su espeda a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Shikamaru e Itachi acudieron a su ladoy colocandose cada uno a un costado, se separaron con rapidez formando un semicirculo dejando a Caius en el centro. Los tres a la vez alzaron sus espadas deslizandolas cada uno hacia una altura diferente. Tras un rápido cambio de lugar, el cuepo de Caius quedó en el suelo completamente descuartizado. Jasper y Peter pasaron rápidamente por donde había quedado el cuerpo y lo lanzaron a la pira.

Carlisle obserbó brevemente lo que le rodeaba. Solamente quedaba Marcus de los tres Vulturis y algunos de sus subordinados. Carlisle giró en redondo buscando a los sullos. Edward estaba luchando junto a Bella y Chase contra cuator vampiros. Jasper se lanzaba contra todo lo que había a su alcance en compañia de Alice y Peter.

Renesmee se encontraba junto a Jacob, golpendo a todo aquel que se le acercaba con su palo, mientras el lobo los lanzaba con furia donde se encontraba el resto de la manada.

Esme permanecía a su lado a la espera de su próximo movimiento. Emmett, Rosalie y Tanya estaban descuartizando a la mujer de Aro, aquello estaba bien. Sin embargo empezó a angustarse al comprobar que no veia a Nöel.

-Esto sabe realmente asqueroso.- Nöel escupió algo de sagre tras salir de debajo de un monton de retos que acababan de destrozar Izan y Seth.

-A ver sardinita ¿Es que tu padre nunca te dijo que no debes de llevarte a la boca todo lo que ves?- Emmett le giñó un ojo a su nuevo sobrino y se lanzó junto a Rosalie a por otro grupito de vampiros.

-¡Mierda! Que dejeis de compararme con el pescado.- Nöel arremetió contra el vampiro que iba tras Emmett.

-¡Morir Vulturis! Y que vuestros cuerpos sean un tributo por lo que le hicisteis a los nuestros.- Vladimir se encontraba subido encima de un montón de cuerpos destrozazos volteando la cabeza de Renata.

Marcus aprovechó el momento, para saltar sobre Vladimir mordiendolo en el cuello por la espalda agarrando su cabello con la mano que le quedaba. Separó la cabeza de su cuerpo y lo lanzó al fuego. Sthefan saltó tras la cabeza de su conpañero sin poder llegar a cojerla. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de la pira y se volteó para lanzanzarse contra Marcus. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como Marcus había sido más rápido y ya esaba encima de él secionando su cuerpo por la mitad, dejando así caer su torso sobre el fuego. Esme volteó el rostro tras ver desaparecer a la pareja de vampiros.

Marcus observó por un momento a la muchacha que estaba con uno de los lobos y se lanzó contra ella. Nessie gritó al ver al vampiro tan enfurecido acercandose auna velocidad vertiginosa. Cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando que iba a morir. Cuando comprobó que ese final nunca llegaba, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su padre, con la mano atravesando el pecho de aquel vampiro.

-A mi hija nadie la toca.- Dijo con furia mientras arrancaba su cabeza con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Edward se levantó tras tirar el cuerpo del último Vulturi al fuego. Aquello parecía que hubiese acabado. Pudo observar que quedaban varios vampiros todabía cuando el suelo empezó a agrietarse y todos los que quedaban cayeron al piso de abajo junto al fuego. Tras quemarse los cuerpos, Benjamin, reunió agua con su don y apagó todo aquello que quedaba en llamas.

-A fin todo a terminado.- Sofí miró a Nessie.- Podre comprobar si hay Wifi.- Y rió junto a la niña.

-¿Quien ha caido?- Preguntó Carlisle angustiado.

-Vladimir, Sthefan, y si no nos damos prisa, algún que otro lobo.- Dijo Alice gritando.

Edward se giró y pudo ver a Jacob en el suelo en su forma lobuna lloriqueando. El pobre siempre se llevaba la peor parte. Aun que esta vez, Nessie, estaba junto a su amado. Edward cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Siempre le pasaba a su yerno.

Carlisle empezó a atender las heridas de los lobos antes de que cicatrizaran demasiado mal. Tuvo que romper de nuevo un par de huesos para que estos cicatrizaran correctamente. Los gritos de los Quileutes se podían escuchar en toda la sala.

Tras un buen rato y ya en su forma humana, Jacob le prometió a Nessie no derla nunca. Edward sonrió ante aquella promesa y decidió que tras aquella lucha, tanto Nessie como su yerno, habían madurado lo suficiente como para empezar una relación en serio.

-Bueno.- Juanlu miró a todos.- ¿Y quién ze va a quedar aquí?- Y miró a Carlisle divertido.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos.- Algunos vampiros nómadas se despidieron de Carlisle en aquel instante.

-Nosotras también partiremos de vuelta a casa.- Zafrina abrazó a Nessie y le deseó lo mejor.- Es hora de volver.

-Nosotros También.- Tanya sonrió a Chase tontamente y esté le sacó el dedo anular mandandola a la mierda.- Hasta pronto caramelito.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.- Emmett miró a us familia.- Solo quedamos nosotros y los lobos.- Miró a su alrededor.

-Eso no es cierto.- Juanlu sonrió.- También quedamos nosotros.

-Esto no se puede quedar vacio.- Esme miró con tristeza lo que quedaba de aquella sala.- Y no creo que nadie sea respetable con la raza de los vampiros como para dejar a cualquiera aquí.

-Yo vuelvo a casa con Alice.- Sentenció Jasper.

-Aquí hay vampiros vegetarianos y con buen corazón.- Alice señaló a Sofí.- Creo que serían buenos en esto.

Tras aquellas palabras, el futuro de los vampiros estaba ya escrito. Los Cullen decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Durante el trayecto, pudo observarse como cada uno estaba al lado de quien amaba. Nessie cuidaba de Jacob, Bella de Edward, Alice de Jasper, Rosalie de Emmett y Esme de Carlisle.

Al llegar a Forks, todos suspiraron aliviados de que ninguno de ellos hubiese resultado muerto. Los días transcurrieron con normalidad y las sonrisas se podían ver en los rostros de los Cullen y los lobos.

Al fin Leah e Izan acabaron juntos por la imprimación. Noël terminó haciendose novio de una prima de Leah. Nessie y Jacob hicieron pública su relación de novios y Chase se quedó a vivir con los Cullen. La venganza había terminado y al fin todos eran libres.


	26. Epílogo

**Hola Chicas! GRACIAS a todas por vuestra paciencia y vuestros comentarios. Por última vez, aquí estamos las dos hermanas para traeros el epílogo de esta historia y darle un final. Esperemos que os guste. Un gran abrazo a todas y muchos besos. Feliz semana santa. Kiss de Desam y Salex.**

* * *

_EPíLOGO_

* * *

El cielo estaba oscurecido. De un momento a otro, caería una lluvía devastadora. A Edward le encantaba ver llover. En cierto modo, le recordaba sus tiempos en Forks. Hacía siete años que se habían mudado a Alaska. Carlisle abrió la puerta y observó a su hijo sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Edward.- Le llamó con una sonrisa.- Ya hemos recibido la invitadon por tercera vez.- Carlisle se acercó y tocó el hombro de su hijo.- Creo que esta vez se merecen esa visita.

-Padre.- Edward miró seriamente a Carlisle.- No creo que a Nessie le siente bien el viaje.

-Eso dijiste la última vez, pero con otro nombre.- Carlisle sonrió a su hijo.- Ella es fuerte y lo soportará.

-Iré a preguntarle.- Edward se levantó de la ventana y observó la targeta.- Creo que le hará mucha ilusión.

"Los reyes del PO, os invitan a una fiesta por su décimo aniversario" Os esperamos en Volterra el día diecisiete de Septiembre a las 18:00 h.

Edward sonrió ante el nombre y salió de aquella sala. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la última puerta pintada de rojo. Suspiró y tocó con los nudillos suavemente antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar, Jacob?- Edward miró a su yerno.

-Pasa, Edward.- Jacob le sonrió.- Estabamos ordenando unas cuantas cosas.

-Nos ha llegado una invitación desde Italia.- Edward le tendió la invitación a su hija y le sonrió.- Creo que ya ha llegado el momento.

-¡Si!- Nessie sonrió a sus hombres favoritos y cogió una bolsa del armario.- Tengo ganas de ver a Sofí.

-No te exaltes.- Jacob la apretó de los hombros indicandole que dejara de dar saltitos.- No es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Nessie agachó la cabeza y miró su abultado vientre. Tras sentir una patada de su futuro bebé, sonrió a su marido y a su padre.

-Tienes razón.- Besó los labios de Jacob suavemente y después se lanzó a dar un abarazo a su padre.- Os quiero mucho.

-Iré a buscar a tu madre.- Edward besó la frente de su hija.- Cuidala, Jacob.

Tras esas palabras, salió sonriendo de la habitación y se dirigió hacía la salida de la casa.- Ahora vengo, voy a buscar a Bella.- Dijo en alto para toda la casa.

-Esta cazando con Kate y Alice.- Emmett salió de la cocina manchado de chocolate.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Edward miró divertido a su hermano.

-Seth tenía hambre...- Emmett pasó su mano derecha por su nuca manchandose de chocolate el pelo.- Y bueno aproveché el momento de aprender cocina, para mi futuro sobrino nieto.

-La verdad es que es aburrido estar en Forks.- Seth sonrió a Edward.- Tres días después de que os fuerais, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Billy echaba de menos a Jacob. Y yo echaba de menos a mi hermana.

-Es normal.- Emmett sonrió.- Con eso de que tiene esposo...

-Noël también ha sido padre.- Seth sonrió.- Al final voy a sentir celos de todos. Todos estan casados...

-Bueno.- Edward sonrió a Seth.- Pronto encontrarás a alguien.

-Alguien con quien me imprime.- Seth suspiró.- ¿Y si no os acepta a vosotros?

-Tranquilizate Seth.- Edward acarició sus cabellos revolviendolos.- Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

Edward salió de la casa y olfateó el aire para saber si su esposa estaba cerca. Tras unos segundos, sintió su dulce aroma. Ya estaba volviendo a casa. Cuando al fin divisó a su esposa y a su amiga, sonrió.

-Edward.- Bella acarició el rostro de su marido.-¿Que pasa?

-Nos vamos a Italia.- Edward chasqueó la lengua.- Ya no podemos retrasarlo más.

Durante el trayecto a Italia, las cosas salieron bastante bien. Todos los Cullen podían viajar en avión, y con los lobos no había ningún problema. Cuando al fin llegaron al aeropuerto, Nessie se acordó de sus peculiares amigos y el día que le enseñaron a hacer el simpa.

-¿Te acuerdas que me enseñaron a hacer el Simpa en Madrid?- Preguntó Nessie mirando a Jacob.

-Si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Jacob acarició el vientre de su esposa.- Además, no quiero que le enseñes esas cosas a nuestro hijo.

-Hija.- dijo Nessie sonriendo.

-Hijo.- Jacob volvió a sonreir.- Mejor lo dejamos, fuimos nosotros los que no quisimos saber que sería.

-Venga, pareja feliz.- Edward tiró de la mano de su hija.- El sol ya esta a punto de esconderse.

Tras esconderse el sol, los Cullen y ayegados salieron del aeropuerto. Tras alquilar varios coches, se dirigieron al centro de Volterra. Aquello era bastante extraño, jamás pensarían que llegarían a aquella ciudad siendo realmente bienvenidos.

-Entonces.- El pequeño hijo de Noël observó a su madre.- En la Push todos han vuelto a ser humanos.

-Si, mi familia ya no volverá a convertirse en lobos.- La muchacha sonrió.- A no ser que cierta familia de vampiros vuelva al pueblo.

-Entonces.- El pequeño de ojos verdes observó a su madre y a su padre.- ¿Solo seguirán siendo lobos Seth, Izan, Leah y Jacob?

-Supongo que si.- Noël sonrió a su hijo.- También puede serlo el hijo de Jacob.

-Es una mezcla muy rara.- El niño sonrió.- Igual que yo. Soy hijo de una humana y de un semivampiro.

-Ya hemos llegado.- La voz de Carlisle los sacó de su charla.- Cuando quieras, Esme.

Esme y los demás bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al castillo. Al llegar a la puerta, se juntaron con la familia restante. Una mujer rubia salió a recibirlos. Sus ojos dorados expresaban alegría.

-Bienvenidos al castillo.- La mujer abrió la puerta.- Los estan esperando.

Todos sonrieron y subierón los escalones principales.

-Me alegro mucho que consiguieras adaptarte a esta vida.- Carlisle observó a la muchacha.- No es fácil.

-Cuando Juanxo me encontró agonizando, me encerró en una sala y no me dejó salir de allí.- La joven agachó el rostro.- Poco a poco me trajeron animales y me fui acostumbrando a esto. Ahora soy la guía turistica de este lugar.

-Entonces.- Edward miró a la joven.- Ahora las visitas turisticas son reales.

-Si.- Ella sonrió.- Pero solo a la sala de arte.

-Me alegra saber eso.- Carlisle subió al ascensor.- Poco a poco, familia.

Cuando al fin se reunieron todos en la puerta principal de madera muy antigua, supieron que ya nada era igual en aquel lugar.

-Bienvenidos.- La voz de Juanxo sonó por toda la sala.

-¡Locaaaa!-Sofi apareció de la nada y abrazó a Nessie.- Vas a ser madre.

-Si.- Ella sonrió.- Ya falta menos.

-Bienvenidos a la casa de los Reyes del PO.- Dijo Manue.

Tras aquella bienvenida, los Cullen decidieron pasar una temporada en Volterra. Una vez Nessie hubiera tenido a su bebé, todos partirían a vivir a Rusia. En Italia siempre tendrían a los reyes del PO, en Forks siempre estaría su hogar y en Alaska siempre estarían sus hermanos.

Edward y Chasse caminaban juntos por las calles de Italia. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Edward se sentó frente a la fuente central de la plaza y miró a su hermano.

-¿Quien diría que después de tantos y tantos años, estaríamos aquí los dos?- Edward pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano.

-Si.- Chasse sonrió.-¿Y quien me diría a mi que tendría esta familia?

-Somos Masen.- Edward miró las estrellas.- Espero que papá y mamá, esten donde esten, esten orgullosos de nosotros.

-Si ellos no lo están...- Chasse miró a su hermano.- Yo si lo estoy. Gracias, hermano.

Tras aquellas palabras, en el interior de Edward algo nació de nuevo. La venganza había concluido hacía muchos años, ya no tenía que temer a nada. Tenía la mejor familia del mundo. Una esposa que lo adoraba, una hija maravillosa, un nieto en camino...un hermano...un sobrino y mucha más gente.

Edward sonrió al cielo y dio las gracias a todos aquellos que hicieron posible que en aquel minuto de su vida, estubiera en aquella plaza y rodeado de los mejores.


End file.
